The Good, The Bad, and The Crazy
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: A few months ago, Jo Taylor entered the Lakeview Mental Health Facility. When secrets are discovered about Lakeview, the BTR and VicTORious gang must go undercover and find out the truth. It may be the riskiest and most dangerous thing they'll ever do.
1. Glamorous

**Didn't I tell you that I would get this posted soon? Haha:P It's gonna be even crazier than Danger Island and Living A Double Life, full of action and suspense, and just a whole lot of fun! :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own BTR or VicTORious:'( **

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

It has been almost five months since Jo Taylor entered Lakeview Mental Health Facility after suffering from a mental breakdown than shocked her fans and everyone in Hollywood. It all started after Jo was kidnapped from the set of her film, Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows. She was leaving a salon with Camille Roberts and Stephanie King when the paparazzi started questioning her about the kidnapping and she finally cracked. For months she had been dealing with the gossip surrounding her ordeal and she pretended to be getting better, but she finally reached her limit and had a meltdown right that was unfortunately captured on camera. You would think that she would be getting better by now and she kind of is, but no one seems to believe that she's ready to be released.

She sits cross legged on her bed in her private room, just staring at the wall. No, she's not in psychosis. There's just nothing else to do around here so she just sits around and stares at the wall until she has to get her meds and go to therapy sessions. This place sucks so bad. She has never hated something so much in her entire life. But when she was taken to the hospital, she was placed under a 5150 psychiatric hold and the doctor suggested to her dad that she get professional help. She punched that one photographer and apparently that concerned the doctor. If the guy hadn't been harrassing her, she wouldn't have broken his camera and she wouldn't have attacked that guy.

The rooms don't even have a TV or a phone! And they took away her shoelaces and anything else she could "harm" herself with. She can't have a hairdryer or a razor (Okay, she needs to shave her legs! And what could she possibly do with a hairdryer?) They took her belt, the strings from her hoodies, and other stuff like that. When she is allowed to use a razor or a hairdryer, someone has to be watching her. It annoys the hell out of her, but these idiots don't seem to care. How did this happen? How did she go from being the cute girl from New Town High to a mental patient?

And quite frankly, this place gives her the creeps. The walls are white, there aren't any pretty decorations, and the staff isn't very friendly at all. The place is actually quite depressing. She can't wait until she is allowed to leave and get her career back. She misses her family and friends! She misses the Palm Woods! Heck, she misses Kendall and they aren't even dating anymore. No, Kendall is dating Ryleigh Chambers, some girl from Hollywood Arts High School. Ryleigh is pretty, talented, and Jo may be a tad jealous, but isn't it normal to be jealous of her ex boyfriend's new girl?

She slowly looks away from the wall and toward the door. She gets off the bed and makes her way to the door. She pulls the door open and peeks into the hallway. For some reason, the jerks will not let her leave the room without supervision, but she's gonna do it anyway. If they wanna punish her just for stepping outside her room, she doesn't care. She's tired of being confined to one room with nothing to do.

"Miss Taylor, where are you going?" The tall and incredibly intimidating guard asks her.

"G-going for a w-walk." She stammers, slowly backing away from him. She tries to run away, but he quickly grabs her and forces her back into the room. She stumbles and falls to the ground, her eyes widening as the guard locks the door. The doors can't be locked from the inside. That's just another one of the many ways that they restrict patients.

She angrily punches the wall and storms over to her bed, sitting down and crossing her arms. How did she end up being the one to get committed? Stephanie was gone for about seven months and she never suffered from any meltdown. Of course, Stephanie has always been a tought girl. She's not all fluffy and goody two shoes. Jo saw a lot of violence, intimidation, and abuse on Peligro Island. Some girl even got murdered! She was also forced to fight her own friends and she hated that. The whole experience traumatized her. Stephanie is just a lot stronger than her.

She wishes she could go back and change everything so that she had never been kidnapped. If she hadn't been kidnapped, she wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

"Okay, you kids are looking absolutely fabulous!" Marcos Del Posi says as he snaps pics of VicTORious. While he is doing that, the BTR guys are standing behind him, admiring the extremely hot girls. Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Ryleigh Chambers, Jade West, and Andre Harris are VicTORious, the hot new band that Gustavo signed to Rocque Records a few months ago. They released their debut album in August and have been on fire ever since. They have released two singles (A Year Without Rain and You're My Only Shorty), as well as the two music videos for the songs. They are currently doing a photo shoot for Pop Tiger magazine.

"Okay, Jade, why are you holding a pair of scissors?" Marcos finally asks.

"Because I want to!" Jade retorts.

"Okay then!" Marcos says before snapping another picture.

James watches Cat Valentine, his girlfriend of eight months. The adorable little redhead seems to be having a great time. The stylist dressed her in a strapless pink party dress and silver high heels, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Everytime Marcos snaps a picture, she giggles and poses. She's a little hyper and some might even call her "weird" or "irritating," but James thinks that she's very cute. She's so happy all the time and James loves that. They've even said that they love each other. They don't plan on getting married yet, but they are pretty serious about each other.

"OW!" Ryleigh yells as Jade steps on her foot. "Watch where you're going!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade argues.

Marcos, Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys watch as the two girls start yelling at each other. For some reason, they have never gotten along. Things got even more tense between them when Jade told the whole group about Ryleigh's DUI arrest last year. She did get her license back this summer, though. Anyway, there is rarely a friendly moment between them. They have a very odd relationship. They hang out in the same group, yet it seems like they can't stand each other.

"Should we break it up?" Carlos asks.

"No, just let them fight it out." Kelly sighs.

So everyone watches as Jade and Ryleigh argue, pretending not to care. On the inside, they're annoyed, but they might as well get use to it.

* * *

"Did you really have to step on her foot?" Andre asks as they walk into The Coffee House, a coffee shop across the street from Rocque Records. It only opened last year and it has become a popular hangout for them.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Jade says as they approach a round table.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan roll their eyes at her response. That girl has some major issues. She is always picking on Tori and Ryleigh for some reason and when they ask her why she does it, she always gives them really stupid reasons. Honestly, they think she's jealous. Tori is pretty, popular, and talented and so is Ryleigh. Jade is all three, but everyone is scared of her.

"There is so much wrong with you." Logan says as he sits next to Tori, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Like James and Cat, they have been dating for eight months. They are closer than ever and very much in love. No, there's no wedding in the near future, but they love each other. Anyway, he's always ready to defend Tori when Jade or anyone else is rude to her. Recently, Jade has taken to saying that Logan is way too attractive for Tori, although not by much. He has become a lot more confident since coming to LA, so he's not afraid to make a good comeback.

"No, there's something wrong with Jo." Jade says, smirking at Kendall and Ryleigh. "She's been in the insane asylum for almost five months and from what I've been hearing, she's not gonna be getting out any time soon. If it weren't for that, I'd say that she's perfect for blondie over here."

"Hey, Jade?"

"What, Kendork?" Jade asks boredly, looking at her phone.

"You nauseate me."

"Oh, she nauseates everyone." Carlos interrupts.

"What's your problem, helmet boy? You use to have a crush on me." Jade tells him.

"Yes, but then you turned me down." Carlos responds. "So I gave up!"

"Whatever." Jade shrugs.

"Hey, what mental institution did Jo go to?" James asks.

"I think it's called Lakeview Mental Health Facility." Kendall shrugs.

Cat's eyes widen when he speaks. Lakeview? No! No, no, no, no, no! Her family has had some...personal experiences with that place and it's no good at all. She doesn't know Jo very well, but since the girl is Kendall's ex and he's their friend, Cat feels the need to let him know of the horrors that go on behind closed doors at Lakeview. Cat has never been there herself, but she knows that it isn't pretty.

"Lakeview?" She says in disbelief. "That is like the worst place to go for treatment."

"Why?" James asks in curiosity.

"Okay, a few years ago, my brother went to Lakeview." She tells them. "Let's just say that it's more like a prison than a mental hospital. They treat the patients like dirt and basically brainwash them into becoming slaves for the staff members. It's a terrible place, okay? I don't know why Jo's dad would send her there without doing any research."

"Cat, how did your brother get out?" Jade asks her.

"They kicked him out."

"Ah."

"Cat, I'm sure Jo is fine." Tori insists. "She's probably getting the help she needs, okay?"

"But-"

"Hey," James insists, kissing her cheek. "Just relax."

Cat frowns, but nods slowly. Yeah, just relax. That's all she needs to do. It has been years since her brother checked into Lakeview, so it has probably changed since then. She's just being paranoid.

* * *

**Now I'm gonna start the next chapter of Unbroken! :D**

**Review! :D**


	2. School

"You guys do realize that your teacher is twenty minutes late, right?" James asks the class, referring to Sikowitz. He is an acting teacher at Hollywood Arts and he's less than normal. He's actually a weirdo, but the students love him. He's not completely right in the head, but James and the guys really enjoyed his class when they were students at Hollywood Arts last year. They were only there from February to May because they were seniors, but they enjoyed getting to attend such a fun school. Who knew that school could actually be fun?

"Trust us." Beck says. "We know."

"Why is he always late to his own class?" Carlos asks, looking at the closed door.

"It's Sikowitz!" Ryleigh exclaims. "Who knows what the man could be doing?"

James shrugs and keeps looking at his phone. He's on the mobile version of the Pop Tiger website and he's reading some article about Jo. It has been months since she was committed and people are still talking about her infamous meltdown. Truthfully, James has been thinking about what Cat said the other day. She said that her brother went to Lakeview for treatment and it was a horrible place. He wishes that he knew more about the situation. What is so bad about Lakeview?

"Hey, check this out." He says, showing the article to Carlos.

**Jett Stetson Finally Speaks Out About Former New Town High costar**

**Back in June, Jo Taylor was committed to a mental facility after suffering from a meltdown brought on by her February kidnapping. After a few days, she returned to the set of Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows and in several interviews, she claimed to be doing well despite the experience. However, we learned otherwise when the news that she had suffered a nervous breakdown outside a local salon got out to the public. The video of the incident went viral and people just couldn't stop talking about. However, those closest to Jo refused to comment on the situation. Now Jo's former New Town High costar Jett Stetson, who plays Drake on the CW series, is ready to speak out.**

**_PT: Hi, Jett! How are you?_**

**_JS: Good! How about you?_**

**_ PT: Fantastic! Now, it was only this past summer that Jo was committed to a mental facility after suffering from a nervous breakdown. Care to comment?_**

**_JS: Yeah, it's very unfortunate. You know, she's an amazing girl and what she went through is just terrible. I don't see how anyone could do something as horrible as taking an innocent person and putting them through all that trauma._**

**_PT: Do you believe that she can make an comeback? Because as of right now, she is still in the mental facility, reportedly receiving help for her issues._**

**_JS: I believe she can. She's talented, gorgeous, and an all around great person. What she went through was very traumatic and it was only a matter of time before she snapped. As of right now, she's still working through it, but I believe that she will eventually come back and revive her career. I know she can do it._**

**_PT: Why is she still in the facility? After all, it's already been five months and a lot of people are suspicious about why she hasn't been released. Stars like Demi Lovato were released after only three months, yet people are claiming that Jo isn't ready to leave yet._**

**_JS: Well, it all depends on the person, you know? The extent of treatment is different for every person. One person may only take three months to get treatment but some people may take longer. Jo is probably still struggling, but I know that she'll be okay._**

**_ PT: Have you spoken to her since she was committed?_**

**_JS: Unfortunately, no. The rules at the facility are pretty strict. Only family members are allowed to visit. I haven't spoken to her on the phone either._**

**_PT: Hmm, that's too bad._**

**_ JS: Yeah, I miss her like crazy, but I think that she really needs to focus on her recovery._**

**_ PT: Okay! Well, it was great talking to you._**

**_ JS: It was a pleasure (laughs)_**

"Yeah, like he really cares that much." Kendall says sarcastically. He's not jealous. He's with Ryleigh now and she's the only girl he wants. He just wants to know that Jo is okay. She will always be special to him and it's natural for him to be concerned about her health. He saw her meltdown video and it wasn't pretty.

"Okay, I'm here!" Sikowitz announces as he enters the classroom, through the window. "Who's ready for an awesome acting exercise? Wait a minute...Tori, why are you blonde?"

Tori removes the hood of her pink jacket to reveal wavy blonde locks. When she and Shelby revealed that they were actually twins, people started mistaking them for each other. People have been mistaking Shelby for Tori and the other way around, so Tori decided to color her hair blonde. Gustavo was a little peeved off at first, but Griffin said that he liked her new look and everyone knows that you can't argue with Griffin.

"Why did you climb through the window?" Kendall asks weirdly.

"Never mind that! Tori?" Sikowitz says, returning his attention to Tori.

"I went blonde!" She says cheerfully. "I went to the salon yesterday because I was tired of everyone mistaking me for Shelby."

"Alright," Sikowitz shrugs just as his cell phone rings. "Hello? What? I did no such thing! Yes, really! Okay, bye!"

"Apparently, Helen thinks that I packed my van into her car and left a huge dent." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Did you?" James asks him.

"Yes, but don't tell her." Sikowitz whispers awkwardly. "Anyway, let's play Alphabet Improv! Logan, get up here!"

"I graduated already." Logan says as Sikowitz drags him to the stage.

"You can use me as a teacher recommendation whenever you choose to apply to college."

"Okay, then!" Logan says, quickly changing his tune.

"Tori, Beck, come on up!" Sikowitz says, motioning to the two students. Tori puts her phone in her purse before following Beck to the stage, laughing as Logan gives her a hug. They almost kiss, but Sikowitz pushes their heads apart.

"Class is not the place for making out." He says. "Now, you all know how this works. Logan will start with the letter A, Tori will respond with a sentence starting with B, Beck's sentence with start with C, blah blah blah."

"Got it." Logan says slowly. "An old lady threw an apple at me yesterday. It hit me in the head."

"Baby, why did she throw an apple at you?" Tori asks him, while Sikowitz and the rest of the class roll their eyes. Of course, only Logan and Tori would turn an acting exercise into a sappy romance story.

"Can we please move on?" Beck asks them.

"Don't know. Tori, what do you think?"

"Even though I feel bad that you got an apple thrown at that adorable head of yours," Tori says with a smile, playing with his hair. "Beck is right."

"Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday!" Beck starts to joke, but he stops when the biggest majority of the class glares at him. Okay, apparently a lot of people do not like that song. Yeah, it wasn't the best song ever, but Beck thinks that it's catchy in a very strange way.

"Gosh, don't sing that-OW!" Logan yelps when a ball suddenly flies at his head. He winces as he rubs his head and looks at Sikowitz with disbelief. Seriously? What is with this guy and throwing balls at people in the middle of their scenes? The man claims that a good actor stays in character no matter what's happening around them and while that may be true, Logan is sure that good actors don't appreciate having stuff thrown at them during performances. Logan certainly doesn't! Heck, Gustavo is pretty crazy, but he never throws anything at them because he doesn't want them to be distracted.

"Really?"

"You're out!" Sikowitz tells him. "You were suppose to say something that starts with H!"

"Aww." Logan says in disappointment, stepping down from the stage. "Will I still get your recommendation?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Get out of my seat." Jade snaps at Sinjin, who has joined some other nerds at the "VicTORious" table. Even weirder, Sinjin is sitting in Jade's spot. He has a huge crush on both her, Ryleigh, and Tori. It's creepy on so many levels, but they're use to it. Sinjin always hits on them and finds ways to talk to them, even when they don't wanna talk to him. If he weren't such a creep, maybe he would have more friends. It would also help if he didn't decorate his locker with the baby bottle caps from his childhood. And Jade would also suggest losing the afro and the glasses.

She gives him a dirty look and he, along with the others, grab their trays and rush to another table. Jade gives them one last threatening look before sitting down, rolling her eyes as Tori, Ryleigh, and Robbie sit down. Everyone here is okay except for those three. She wishes that they would find another table, but whatever, No one ever listens to her.

"Robbie, are you texting Jovannah again?" Ryleigh asks. Jovannah Layton is the daughter of Brian Layton, the owner Layton Hotels. They stayed at the one in Germany during the tour. Jovannah and her dad happened to be there, she surprisingly took a liking to Robbie, and they started dating. She is currently living in New York City, but Robbie is desperate to make it work. He has never had a girlfriend before, so the thought of breaking up with Jovannah terrifies him. If she ever did dump him, that'll be his problem. Jade isn't about to get involved.

"Yep!" Robbie says, pressing buttons on his Pear Phone.

"And it's getting really irritating." Rex, Robbie's "puppet," adds.

"Dude!" Robbie says, obviously annoyed.

"Well, it's true!"

"Guys!" Tori's older sister, Trina Vega, shouts as she rushes over to them. She grabs Tori's arm and pulls her up, while looking at the others. They all give her strange looks as they get up and follow her toward the entrance, not sure if they really wanna know what she's so panicked or excited about. But they continue following her until they reach the media room. Trina grabs a remote and turns the TV on, revealing a celebrity gossip channel. A lot of students come here to work on projects or just relax. You know, when there isn't school work to do.

"Look!" She says, pointing at the TV. On the screen, there's a surveilance video playing and it shows several doctors trying to restrain what appears to be a blonde haired girl. Then they realize that it's Jo.

**We have video from inside the Lakeview Mental Health Facility, where actress Jo Taylor is receiving treatment. The shocking video shows Miss Taylor struggling against several doctors, who appear to be trying to hold her down. She appears distraught in the video and even on the verge of another meltdown.**

But the teens watch the video carefully and it doesn't seem anything like what the media is making it out to be. These doctors don't really look like they're helping her. In fact, it almost looks like they are attacking her. Two doctors hold her down, while another slaps her across the face. As they listen to the voiceover, they hear the reporter saying that the doctors claimed to have been trying to snap her out of it when they slapped her. They reportedly said that they were not intending to abuse the patient. Yeah, sounds like a bunch of lies.

"They're hurting her." Kendall says as the video finally finally ends.

"See? What did I tell you?" Cat exclaims. "That place is not what it seems at all!"

"You know, maybe Cat's right." Tori says worriedly. "Maybe there is something fishy going on."

They look at Cat as she giggles.

"Fishy!" She laughs.

"Cat!" Andre exclaims, waving his hand in front of her face. "We're saying that you might be onto something. Can you tell us what exactly happened when your brother was there?"

"Well, I don't know much." Cat responds. "All I know is that they were really mean to him and they basically turn patients into robot slaves. Not literally, of course, but it's like they completely brainwash people. Luckily, my brother annoyed them so much that they finally kicked him out, but we witnessed a lot of bad stuff at that place. Jo is in trouble, guys. I can feel it."

"We've gotta do something." Ryleigh finally says. "Jo may be Kendall's ex and I can't say that I'm too crazy about her, but I don't want her to end up like Cat's brother."

"Oh, Lakeview didn't do anything! He was already screwed up."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"You guys really wanna risk our lives and go after some creeps at some mental hospital?" Logan says with a nervous laugh. It sounds like a terribly dangerous thing to do! If this place is as bad as Cat seems, Logan thinks that they should stay away. Then again, Jo is their friend and she may be in trouble. Logan doesn't want her to be stuck in such a horrible place.

"We have to." Cat says quietly.

"Yeah." James agrees, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine!" Logan finally says. "But we better have a good plan."

"Trust me." Kendall tells him. "We will."

* * *

**First of all, if you wanna know what Tori looks like as a blonde, just look up pictures of blonde Victoria Justice and you'll see pics of her as a blonde (for an upcoming episode). **

**Anyway, what will their plan be? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Review! :D **


	3. Planning

"Shelby, you've gotta help us!" Tori begs as she and her friends follow Shelby into the kitchen. Shelby is staying at their house for the week and she's going to be an important part of their next mission. She and Trina are the buttkickers of the group. Back in February, they were in an accident with a chemical truck that gave them superhuman powers. Trina got the enhanced agility power, which means that she's a great fighter. A few months later, they met Shelby in Germany and learned that she was Tori's long lost twin sister. Apparently, Victor and Charlotte Vega could not afford three children at the time, so they gave Shelby up. Now that she's back in the picture and they're better off financially, everything is going much better for the Vega family.

"You want to go undercover at a mental institution?" Shelby asks them. "Are you insane? Don't you think they'll get suspicious when twelve people check in all at one time?"

"Well, maybe only a few of us could go!" Kendall suggests. "And the rest could work from the outside."

"How would you guys even get checked in?" Shelby asks. "In order to get committed, you have to have mental problems. As far as I know, we're all normal. Well, kind of! Sometimes I wonder about Cat, James, Carlos, and Robbie, but even they aren't what I would call mental. I mean, this is just seems a little too risky. I'm all for risk taking, but this seems dangerous. Like Cat, I've heard bad stuff about Lakeview and I would not reccomend getting involved. If I were you guys, I would just stay away."

Kendall rolls his eyes. He is aware of how risky this is, but Cat said that it's a dangerous place. Kendall wants to make sure that his ex girlfriend and all those other patients are safe. They have superpowers, so their plan can't be that bad. They'll be able to defend themselves if they run into any trouble. They might have some challenges, but it's not impossible. He knows that they can do this. They just have to carefully plan before they act on it. This isn't something that they should rush into, but with careful planning, they can get into the Lakeview Mental Hospital and discover what's really going on.

"We can do this." He tells her. "I mean, we have our powers to protect ourselves with, so I don't see the problem."

"Okay, fine!" Shelby says, grabbing a coke from the freezer. "But I don't know how you're gonna do it."

"We'll just have six of us actually get checked in, while the other six, like I said, work from the outside." Kendall responds.

James sits on the couch with Cat sitting on his lap. He can't believe they're doing this. Of course, James loves adventure, but he doesn't like the sound of going to a mental institution, especially not Lakeview. Sure, they have their powers, but all James can do is manipulate water. It's not like water will really hurt anyone. Of course, Kendall can manipulate fire, so they might be okay as long as he goes with them.

"Who's gonna go?" Cat asks.

"You, James, Carlos, Robbie, Jade, and Logan." Kendall tells her.

"Why?" Logan asks frantically.

"James, Carlos, Robbie, Jade, and Cat are the least normal of the group and they'll need you to keep them out of trouble." Shelby explains.

"I've always wanted to see the inside of a mental institution." Jade says thoughtfully. "I wonder if they have padded rooms."

"Um, probably." Tori says weirdly before wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. She can't believe that she can't go inside Lakeview with Logan. Even though they'll all secretly be working together, she'll miss her boyfriend. She loves her Logie and they're practically inseparable. Even at night, they'll secretly text each other for at least an hour, sometimes longer. In the mental institution, patients aren't allowed to have their cell phones. How will the twelve friends communicate if they don't have their cell phones? Of course, Tori can climb and walk through walls, so she can always sneak in.

"Hey, guys!" Charlotte says as she enters the house. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're just...talking." Trina says awkwardly.

"Oh...Okay!" Charlotte says before walking upstairs.

"At least she didn't get suspicious." Robbie says.

"Yeah, but I just wanna say one thing." Rex announces. "You belong in a mental hospital."

"Rex!"

"It's true!"

"Let's just go to my room and start planning." Tori tells them.

"Why can't we use my room?" Trina asks her.

"Let's just go." Tori tells her. Trina mumbles under her breath as they begin walking upstairs.

* * *

Jo slowly approaches the door, reaching for the knob. She can't stand being here and she needs to get someone to help her. Her best choice would be Kendall and his friends. While they were on Peligro Island, Jo learned that they have superpowers, so they should be able to help her. She needs them right now. This place is not a mental institution. It's just a cover up up for what the place truly is. It is a prison and they take advantage of people's mental problems and turn them into prisoners/slaves. Jo wants out! She feels like she's ready to leave this place and start getting her life back on track.

She quietly pushes the door open and peeks outside, looking around. Okay, there are no guards anywhere, so it shouldn't be that hard to sneak across the hallway and get her cell phone. They have a special locker room where they keep all the patients belongings. Luckily, Jo knows where they hide the key and she can easily figure out where her stuff is. She tip toes across the hall and peeks into the locker room, relieved when she finds it empty. She tip toes inside and closes the door behind her, approaching a desk. She digs through the largest drawer until she finds the key, frowning when she sees a sheet of paper. She picks it up and peeks, discovering that it's a list of patients and their locker numbers.

_Locker 239_

She smiles as she starts searching for the locker and when she finds it, she takes the key and quickly unlocks it. She removes her cell phone from her bag and hides behind the row of lockers, just in case someone walks in. She begins typing a text message.

_Help me_

She turns her phone back off and stuffs it into the bag before returning to her locker, putting the bag inside and locking the door. As fast as she can, she returns to the desk and puts the key inside the drawer before sneaking out of the locker room. Looking around, she starts walking toward her room. Once she is inside and the door is closed, she sighs in relief. That wasn't so hard.

* * *

"You know Lendall's dad? The doctor?" Trina asks. "Well, why don't we ask him to help us? These six could fake some kind of mental breakdown, they could be driven to Lakeview in ambulances, and they'll get checked in."

"You know, that is actually a good idea." Shelby agrees. "Didn't you guys get him to help you fake Rex's death?"

"What?" Robbie questions.

"Oh, that wasn't fake." Andre says nervously. "Rex was really dying, but now he's okay."

"Yeah, but you guys told us that you convinced the doctor to help you fake Rex's death." Carlos tells them.

"Carlos!" Ryleigh says, smacking him behind the head. "Look, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow, find this doctor, and get him to help us. Got that? James, Cat, Robbie, Carlos, Jade, and Logan will be taken to Lakeview in an ambulance, they'll pretend to be mental patients, but we'll all secretly work together to find out as much info as we can about the place and hopefully free all those patients, or at least get them sent to a better mental hospital. If they really need help, I don't want them roaming freely until they're somewhat normal again."

"Kendall, I think your phone is beeping." James says, pointing at the phone in Kendall's hand.

Kendall frowns as he looks at the ID, shocked at the name on the small screen.

"It's Jo." He says weirdly, opening the text. He nearly freezes up when he reads it, having a hard time believing what he's seeing.

_Help me_

"Wow, this would be the perfect addition to a horror movie." Jade says, looking over Kendall's shoulder. They all give her weird looks. Obviously, now is not the time for her obsession with all things creepy and disturbing. Now they know that Jo's in trouble.

* * *

***suspenseful music* Uh oh *Stop music***

**Yeah, now they know for sure that something isn't right:O However, what could be going on? ;P**

**Review! :D**


	4. Hospital

"Jade, where are we going?" James asks, looking out the window. Jade claims that she prefers driving at night and she was thrilled when she heard the news about Doctor Shay. Apparently, he got fired from the hospital for "special reasons" and he got a job at another hospital where you have to drive through Shadow Creek in order to get to it. James doesn't know what's so great about that. He has heard bad things about Shadow Creek, but Jade loves it. She loves Shadow Creek, horror movies, and other creepy and disturbing stuff. Now James is creeped out. Jade insisted that he sit in the front passengers seat, even though Beck is her boyfriend. Every few minutes it, she slowly turn her head toward him and give him a strange smile.

"To the hospital, pretty boy." She says with the same smile on her face. James frantically turns around to look at his friends, who are all squished in the backseat. Yes, they managed to squeeze eleven people in one car. Ryleigh is driving her car (She finally got her drivers license back) and she doesn't want anyone distracting her. Well, she said that's the reason. There's also the possibility that she decided to stop by the nearest convenience store and buy a bunch of food. She loves food and it is the one thing that can distract her. She's usually very focused unless there's some food nearby.

"Maybe we should let Logan drive." Cat suggests.

"Actually, I don't want to." Logan says awkwardly. "One time, I was driving through Shadow Creek and I stopped by a convenience store. When I got back to my car, I found a hobo in the backseat."

"You found a hobo in your car?" Andre asks him.

"Mmm hmm." Logan nods, struggling to get comfortable. But let's just face it. When you try to fit eleven people in one car, it's never gonna be comfortable. Kendall and Shelby are laying on the floor with everyone else's feet stepping on them. It's horribly uncomfortable. Anyway, Logan is being pressed against the window and he's incredibly irritated. It doesn't help that they are driving through Shadow Creek. It's a bad place to be at night. It's a good thing that they're in a car and not out in the open.

"Okay, will someone tell me why we brought the dog?" Trina asks, staring at the black and white puppy on her lap. Their Peligro Island adventure was a disaster, but they got a new pet. Fox is basically like a super puppy. He doesn't have any powers, but he loves attacking bad guys. He may be an animal, but he's surprisingly intelligent.

"Because we wanted to!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan say in unison. He spends most of his time in 2J with the guys and he's almost like their baby. They feed him, play with him, take him to the vet, and act as his primary caretakers.

"I wonder if they let us have pets in Lakeview." Logan asks nervously as Trina hands the puppy to him. Fox barks and paws at his shirt, licking his cheek. "Okay, that's enough, boy."

"I don't think they allow pets." Tori sighs, struggling to pull her arm from behind her back.

"_James, _do you wanna hold my scissors?" Jade asks with an eerily calm tone.

"Um, sure." James says slowly, taking the scissors from her. When she isn't looking, he looks at his friends in the backseat and mouths "help!" They all shrug at him, but they don't say anything. The car suddenly comes to a stop and everyone yelps in terror, except for Jade. But they stop screaming when they look out the window, realizing that they are finally at the hospital. They all sigh with relief and James jumps out of the car, handing the scissors to Jade before opening the backseat door, helping his friends out. Once they are all out of the car, the door closes and they rush toward the entrance.

"Kids, pets are not allowed!" The secretary calls out.

"Okay!" Jade yells before calmly looking at her _friends_. "Take the dog outside."

Fox growls at Jade and she smirks as she brings her face closer to his.

"I'm not scared of you."

Fox starts barking at her and the others try to shush him. Carlos smiles excitedly and removes a chew toy from the pocket of his hoodie, putting it in Fox's mouth. The puppy calms down and just focuses on chewing.

"Uh, hello? Did you brats not hear me?" The secretary says coolly. "I said that pets are not allowed."

"But he won't be any trouble!" Cat pleads, taking the dog from Logan. She cuddles Fox and rubs his head, looking at the secretary with pleading eyes. The woman sighs and looks at the teenagers.

"Fine." She says. "But he better not cause any problems."

"I'm here!" Ryleigh calls out as she walking through the entrance. Sure enough, she's holding a bag of snacks. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Jade says flatly.

"Nice to see you, Miss Cranky." Ryleigh says as she walks over to them. "Are we gonna talk to the doctor or not?"

"Yeah." Shelby nods before turning to face the secretary. "Do you know where Doctor Shay is?"

"The maternity ward." The secretary says boredly. With that, they all rush toward the elevator. They need to find Doctor Shay and talk to him as soon as possible. But Tori and Trina both hope that his creepy son, Lendle, isn't here. Trina went on a date with him (long story) and he tried to hit on Tori, so it's safe to say that neither one of them has had a positive experience with that guy. They don't want him to bother them anymore.

Five minutes later, they have found Doctor Shay and are explaining the situation. So far, he seems to think that the situation sounds pretty ridiculous. But they have to convince him! They need to make their entrance into Lakeview believable! The employees will never believe them if they just walk in and say "Hey, check us into this mental hospital!" They have to make those people believe that they are mental patients. They're all good actors, so it shouldn't be too hard. Heck, they could even get Sikowitz to show them how to act crazy. After all, he's the craziest and most abnormal person they've ever met.

"First, you want me to fake a puppet's death. Now you want me to send you kids to a mental institution in three ambulances?" He asks, looking at his clipboard.

"Please?" Tori pleads.

"Look, I don't think-" Doctor Shay starts to say. But he suddenly stops to look at James. "Oh great, another reason for me to be disappointed in my own son. Why can't Lendle look more like you?"

"Um, what's wrong with your son?" James asks awkwardly, his eyes widening when Doctor Shay shows him a picture. He starts coughing and quickly looks away. Wow, that is one loser looking kid. James actually feels bad for poor Lendle.

"Yeah, he's a loser." Doctor Shay says before changing the subject. "Anyway, I don't think I can get three ambulances to take six of you to Lakeview Mental Hospital. First of all, it's not a real emergency. Second of all, Lakeview is one of the worst mental hospitals in California and if you kids die or get hurt, I might get sued."

"We have to do this." Shelby tells him. "We _really _need you to cooperate."

"Why?" Doctor Shay asks boredly.

"For personal reasons." Beck explains. "Please, just help us out."

"Fine!" Doctor Shay finally says. "But I'm warning you that you're taking a really big risk."

"We know!" Ryleigh agrees. "But trust us, those six will be just fine."

They all look at James, Carlos, Logan, Robbie, Jade, and Cat with proud smiles, while the six soon to be mental patients respond with apprehensive looks of their own. Well, five looks of apprehension, then there's Cat, who is giggling to herself. Ugh, they're not gonna ask. Chances are, it's just another random and pointless comment about her brother or something else.

* * *

They are finally back in Jade's car, but this time, Logan is sitting in the front seat. Everyone else is squished in the backseat and arguing as they try to get comfortable. Logan gives Jade a nervous look as she glances at him, trying to block out the sound of yelling that currently fills the car. He should have let someone else take the front seat. Well, that's what he's thinking until he looks back at his friends. Yeah, never mind. He'll just stay up here with Jade, even though he'll probably have nightmares for the next three weeks.

"Trina, get your hand off my a..." James starts to say.

"It's crowded!" Trina yells back.

"I'm getting claustrophobic!" Cat calls out, squeaking as she pushes against the back of the drivers seat. It's really crowded back here and she doesn't like it! She wants to sleep in her own bed and relax before they go back to the hospital tomorrow. Doctor Shay has reserved three ambulances just for them. Tomorrow is Saturday and Gustavo is giving them tomorrow off, so they will drive back to the hospital and get into the ambulances, they'll be taken to Lakeview, and they'll get checked in. As far as Cat knows, they'll only be there for a few days. Maybe a week?

"Jade, can't you let me drive?" Kendall pleads.

"No! I'm not getting back there!" Jade retorts.

Kendall shrieks in terror as someone drags him back down. Logan sighs as he stares at the scissors in his hand (Jade insisted that he hold them) and smiles nervously at Jade, silently hoping that this ride will be over soon.

* * *

**I almost uploaded this chapter to Unbroken! *face palm* If you got an alert saying that Unbroken had been updated, it was a mistake:P**

**Anyway, this story will get edgier and more action packed once they get to the mental hospital:)**

**Review! :D**


	5. Crazy

"You think we should really do this?" Logan whispers to James and Carlos, looking at the three ambulances parked in front of the hospital. Then he looks at their surroundings. Shadow Creek doesn't look like a very nice place. It's so quiet and desolate. Logan certainly wouldn't wanna live here. He remembers that night he drove through here after going to some museum in San Diego and he never wants to relive it. Who wants to return from their car, only to find a hobo sleeping in the backseat? And let's not forget some of the horror stories that have been told about Shadow Creek. Logan isn't even gonna repeat them because they're so horrible. He has also heard some bad stories about Lakeview and he's very reluctant to set foot in that place.

"You guys have to!" Tori tells them. Logan suddenly zones out. He got the psychic superpower, which means that he can see future events. It's pretty helpful when it comes to keeping them out of danger. Anyway, the vision shows a group of people in a large room and they appear to be scrubbing the floors. But that isn't the bad part. A man walks over to a familiar blonde and kicks her before yanking her up by her hair, ignoring her cries of pain as he drags her from the room. Then Logan comes back to reality. That girl...that girl was Jo.

"I saw Jo." He tells them. "She and a bunch of other patients were scrubbing the floors, then this guy walked over to her, kicked her, grabbed her hair and yanks her off the ground, and dragged her away."

"Do you want us to take you over there or not?" One of the paramedics calls out. Tori and Logan look at each other, their foreheads rested against each other.

"Be careful, okay?" She whispers, giving him a kiss.

"I'll try." Logan murmurs, kissing her cheek. He sighs as she pulls away from him, giving him a sad smile before walking back into the hospital. Now he feels really sad. He'll miss Tori and look forward to breaking out of that place. It may take a week or even longer for them to complete their mission. Honestly, they can't place a time limit because they don't know how long it'll take. Logan just hopes that it won't take too long.

"My brother rode on one of these before." Cat says as she climbs onto a stretcher.

"You don't say." The paramedic says while lifting Cat into the ambulance with James. He and another paramedic crawl in with them. Once the doors are closed, James sits up and takes his MP3 player out of his jeans pocket, putting the earbuds in his ears. He puts his favorite VicTORious song on. According to Tori, All I Want Is Everything is a song that they performed in Yerba for the country's chancellor. The trip turned out to be a disaster. Anyway, they ended up recording it for their debut album.

"Why did your brother have to ride an ambulance?" The taller paramedic asks Cat.

"My mom said to never speak of it." Cat responds.

"Riiiight." The shorter paramedic says slowly.

"He did end up being sent to Lakeview, though." Cat adds. "But he got kicked out because he was so annoying."

"Uh huh." The two paramedics say together. "Sure."

James and Cat don't notice the weird looks that the two men exchange.

* * *

The ambulances park in front of Lakeview Mental Hospital. The doors are pulled open and six stretches are taken out. The teens look up at the tall and scary looking building. It looks more like a haunted house than a mental hospital. It's dark and depressing and just plain frightening. But they allow the paramedics to push their stretchers through the front doors. They stay completely still as the paramedics stop in front of the secretary's desk. The secretary is a short and chubby woman with a bored look on her face. Cat giggles to herself but the others look at her and she quickly shuts up.

"These six need to be checked in." Another paramedic tells her.

"What's their problem?" The secretary snaps.

"Oh, they're just...crazy!" The tall paramedic next to Cat says. The secretary mumbles under her breath and motions to some nurses, who walk over to the group and take the stretchers, pushing the teens down the hallway. Cat and Carlos both sit up and enjoy the ride, but the other four just stay silent. They can't believe this is really happening. They're going to be patients at a mental hospital. Lakeview looks just as creepy on the inside as it looks on the outside. The walls are white and some of the paint is peeled off, the lights are dimmed, and there is absolutely no decoration or any sort of cheer.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Jade snaps, pushing a nurse's hand off her shoulder.

James sits up and looks around as the nurse pushes his stretcher into a room. It has a bed, one barred window, plain looking walls, but nothing else. Okay, this has gotta be the most boring room he has ever seen. Seriously, who could stand living here? But he's afraid to ask if he can decorate the place because these employees don't look friendly at all.

"Remove all shoelaces, your belt, and the strings on your jacket." The male nurse says sternly. James slowly begins removing those items, handing them to the nurse. When he removes his belt, his jeans fall to his ankles, leaving him in his Spiderman boxes. Ohhhh, this is embarrassing. Why did they do this? Oh yeah, so they can save Kendall's ex girlfriend.

"Pull your pants back up." The nurse says before leaving the room.

* * *

"We got six newbies today."

Jo looks away from the barred window when she hears the voices outside. Newbies? As in new patients? She must say that she's curious to know. It's too bad that she can't leave the room and find out. She's not allowed to leave the room unless she is permitted to do so. She usually has to wait until the coast is clear before she tries to sneak out. They actually have a schedule for the patients. You are only permitted to leave your room at certain times, according to the schedule. Jo thinks that the rules are really stupid.

Suddenly, there is silent. She slowly tip toes toward the door, reaching for the doorknob. Reluctantly, she pulls it open and peeks into the hallway. She watches as the nurses disappear around the corner before finally stepping out of the room. She wonders if the new patients have been added to The List yet. The List is a list of all the patients here at Lakeview. Whenever a new patient arrives, their name will go on The List. Luckily, Jo knows exactly where the list is. The president of the facility keeps The List in his office, which is at the very end of this hallway. Luckily, the president is gone for the day and he gave everyone specific instructions not to enter his office without making an appointment. Well, if he isn't here, how will he know he goes in his office or not? He keeps his locked, but Jo is great at picking locks. She sort of stole one of the secretary's paper clips.

She runs down the hallway, making sure that she doesn't make too much noise. She looks around before removing the paper clip from her pocket, sticking it in the key hole. She smirks when it unlocks, pushing the door open. She smiles proudly as she sits in front of the computer, turning it on and typing in his password. Yep, she has learned everything about this place, including the president's computer password. She kind of feels like a spy, which is really cool. Anyway, she goes to his documents and finds the New Patients folder. The patients are kept in this folder until the president enters them to the actual list. Every computer has this folder and if something is changed in one of them, the change happens with the folder on every computer.

"October 30th." She mumurs, searching for today's date. She smiles when she finds it, reading all the names.

_James David Diamond_

_Carlos Roberto Garcia_

_Logan Ryan Mitchell_

_Robert Jackson Shapiro_

_Cathryn Isabella Valentine_

_Jadelyn Elizabeth West_

Her eyes widen in shock. These are her friends. What are they doing here? As far as she knows, they don't have mental problems. Heck, Jo was over hers a long time ago, so she shouldn't even be here. These six never had any in the first place, so Jo would love to know why they checked in. She is so confused right now, but she better get back to her room before anyone notices that she left.

She quickly logs out of the computer and shuts it down before walking out of the office. She looks around and when she knows that the coast is clear, she hurries down the hallway and back into her room.

* * *

**Did you notice the date that Jo read out loud? Yep, in the story, it's the day before Halloween:D *scary music***

**Haha:P**

**Review! :D**


	6. Training

"Someone needs to get in there and see how they're doing." Kendall says. He and the others are hiding behind some bushes behind Lakeview. He does have one somewhat good idea. Beck is a shapeshifter, right? Well, he could shapeshift into an employee and pretend to be one of them. By doing this, he might be able to dig up some dirt about the place without anyone getting suspicious. Out of all the powers, Beck's is the most useful as far as investigating goes. He could shapeshift into a hospital employee or even the mental hospital's president. But that guy might be here today, so posing as him might not be such a good idea. It's probably better if he shapeshifts into one of the employees.

"Beck!" He says. "Do you think you can shapeshift into one of the employees?"

"Yep." Beck says. They watch as he shapeshifts into a tall and light brown skinned man with an athletic build. Out of all their powers, his is probably the coolest as well. Seriously, he can turn into anything he wants! Heck, he could transform into Zac Efron's duplicate and go on dates with Vanessa Hudgens! Wait...Oh yeah, they broke up. They were a cute couple, though. Quite franky, Kendall wouldn't mind shapeshifting so he could go on a date with her. She's his celebrity crush and everyone dreams of going on a date (or more) with their celebrity crush. Kendall would also go for Ashley Benson (Star of Pretty Little Liars). She's pretty, not to mention that she and Ryleigh look alike.

"Wow..." Ryleigh says, in awe of the hotness that is Beck Oliver. She's not mentally cheating on Kendall by saying that, is she? Because she really doesn't wanna cheat on Kendall, but she's not gonna lie and say that Beck didn't transform to a total hottie. Not that he wasn't hot before, but he's Jade's boyfriend and she's not allowed to voice her thoughts. As much as she would love to see Jade have a conniption, she already has her own boyfriend. Why does she need to hit on someone else's? She has Kendall.

"Hey, your boyfriend is right next to you." Kendall tells her.

"I love you?" She smiles.

"Mmmm hmm." Kendall nods.

"Get in there!" Tori tells Beck, pushing him out of the bushes before suddenly getting back down. Beck takes a deep breath and starts walking toward the back door. He pushes it open and is amazed at the way everyone is ignoring him. Yep, he loves being a shapeshifter. A couple weeks ago, he was at school and the staff members were having lunch in the teachers lounge, so he shapeshifted into Sikowitz and got food for the whole improv class. Sikowitz was late to class that day (as usual) and everyone was really hungry, so Beck went and got food for them! None of the other school staff suspected a thing.

What should he do first? That's all he's thinking as he reaches into his pocket for the walkie talkie that Kendall gave him. They'll keep in touch with each other with these things, which is good for them. In order to keep this mission running smoothly, they need to have some way to communicate with each other. Losing communication would make the mission a lot harder.

"Beck, you there?" Tori asks.

"Yeah." Beck whispers.

"Do you see anything interesting?"

"Not really." Beck responds quietly. "Just nurses and doctors all over the place."

"Just keep looking, okay?"

"Hey!" Beck tells her. "I got this."

He puts the walkie talkie back in his pocket and continues walking down the hallway. He turns left and keeps walking until he reaches Jade's room. He unlocks it and pushes it open, watching the girl sitting on the bed. She is fascinated by the handcuffs attached to the bed (they're used when a patient has a complete meltdown and has to be chained to the bed) and Beck has to resist laughing. Ah, Jade and her weird interests. She doesn't like the same things that normal teenage girls like. She enjoys scissors, horror films, and metal handcuffs. Yes, it's disturbing, but Beck loves her.

He sneaks up behind her and crawls onto the bed, throwing his arms around her. She suddenly starts screaming and grabs her scissors, but Beck quickly grabs her wrist. He shushes her just as some nurses rush into the room.

"What's going on?" They ask him.

"Oh, she's just having a little panic attack." He lies, holding onto Jade. "I've got it under control."

Since he has shapeshifted into someone else, his voice sounds totally different. Anyway, the nurses nod curtly and leave the room, leaving Beck to calm his girlfriend down.

"Jade, it's Beck!" He whispers.

"Beck?" Jade whispers harshly, turning to face him. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with the others!"

"My job is to pose as one of the nurses and dig up information." Beck tells her. "And keep an eye on you guys, of course."

"Oh my gosh." Jade mumbles. "By the way, you look hot even as a thirty something year old man."

"Would you kiss me? Even though I don't look like myself?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Jade tells him. "Now, please get out before people get suspicious."

"Ugh, fine." Beck says, kissing her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Cat frowns as a tall male nurse grabs her arm and drags her down the hallway. He said that all patients are required to do "special training." What kind of training? Honestly, Cat's a little nervous. She hopes that the training is fun. She doesn't like weight rooms, though. She's small and all those weights are too heavy for her. She hopes that it's dance training or vocal training. That sounds really exciting.

She is roughly forced through some double doors, revealing a large gym. She looks around and notices other patients dressed in black leather pants and black tank tops. They are all holding some kind of weapon and Cat feels the need to turn around and leave, but she knows that this man won't let her. So she allows him to drag her into the gym, where another man shoves an outfit into her hands. The same black leather pants and black tank tops as the other patients are wearing. What is this?

She is taken to a dressing room, where she reluctantly changes into the clothes. Then she follows the male "nurse" back out to the gym. She is handed a handgun and she notices that there are some targets set up on the opposite side of the gym.

"Boys, girls, I'm sure most of you here today are less experiences at fighting." The man in the middle of the gym tells them. "Well, that's why you are here. Today I will be training you so you'll be ready when danger approaches. You must be able to defend yourself and you cannot do that if you don't learn how to fight and even kill. Now, let's get started!"

"You will take turns shooting at these targets." His assistant, a young blonde haired woman, tells them. "Four at a time! I want the red head, the creepy girl, the pretty boy, and the nerd to get up here."

"What is going on?" Logan whispers harshly as they stand a few feet away from the four targets.

"Just shoot at the targets." James shrugs, raising his handgun.

They shoot at the targets and the loud gunshots echo through the room.

"Impressive." The leader says slowly. "Now, our helpers will replace these targets and four more of you will go. Got that?"

The more experienced patients nod, while the newbies stand there looking freaked out. Well, Jade is just staring at the gun in her hand, ignoring everything around her. Ugh, could she get any weirder?

One after another, the patients shoot at targets until everyone has taken a turn. By the end of it, they are either scared and/or exhausted. But no one seems to be letting it show. The BTR/VicTORious kids look at each other with worried looks. Seriously, why are they being trained to fight and shoot guns? They're starting to wonder if this is truly a mental hospital or if that's just a cover up for what Lakeview truly is.

* * *

**"Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift will be the story's theme song! :D**

**More action will be coming soon:) And you'll be seeing them interact with Jo in the next chapter:D**

**Review! :D**


	7. Plan

"What was that?" Logan rants as he paces back and forth in the courtyard. Patients are given an hour long free time to relax outside their room and interact with other patients. You know, depending on their mental stability. If your condition is mild, you're given this privilege. Now, if you're a schizophrenic or something, you're probably not gonna be allowed to go anywhere. Logan is grateful that they are just faking it because he could not stand being kept in one room all the time. Like his friends, he's wondering what Jo is doing. When they were in the gym earlier, they're pretty sure that she was there, but it was so crowded that they weren't able to see her. They're hoping she'll come to the courtyard. If they're gonna go through with their mission, they're gonna need Jo.

"As much as I want to get Jo out of here, I still hate that stupid show she was on." Jade says with hardly any emotion in her voice. James rolls his eyes in response. First of all, he loves New Town High. Secondly, Jo is Kendall's ex girlfriend. Quite frankly, James is tired of hearing her talk about how much she hates the girl's show. They all get where Jade is coming from! They know that she hates everything! Honestly, James doesn't know how she can hate so many things, but he doesn't really care. It's Jade! They should all be use to it by now.

"Miss Taylor, please don't get into any trouble."

They all look toward the backdoor and see Jo being led outside. She looks like she always, but there is something different about her. She's a little curvier, her hair is longer, and she looks healthier than she did before she centered the facility. She looks really good and surprisingly stable. The patients are trained to fight at this place, so they're amazed that Jo isn't freaking out.

"She and Jovannah should hang out." Robbie says, thinking of his own girlfriend. Jovannah Layton, gorgeous hotel heiress. Who would have thought that Robbie Shapiro could get a girl like that? She's rich, beautiful, and nowhere near as weird and nerdy as Robbie. But she's his girlfriend and he couldn't be more thrilled. No, this isn't just his desperation talking. He really likes Jovannah. She may be a little bit on the spoiled diva side, but she can be very sweet. Yeah, she threw a tantrum when Bitters wouldn't allow her to have her chihuahua in the hotel (She called her "daddy," who convinced Bitters to change his mind), but she's not terrible.

"I don't even know why Jovannah is dating a creep like you." Rex interrupts. Yeah, Robbie was allowed to have Rex with him. The staff members believe that the puppet is a source of comfort for him and will keep his "condition" from worsening. He doesn't actually have a condition, but the Lakeview employees believe that he does.

"Rex!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Hey, pretty boy!" Some girl laughs loudly, obviously talking to James. "Why are your cheeks so red? Did you put on too much makeup?"

James starts to respond with a comeback, but Cat quickly grabs his arm. She rarely gets mad. In fact, she never gets mad. She may get emotional, but never angry. However, these girls are making fun of her boyfriend. Cat Valentine is very protective of her boyfriend and she does not like when people make fun of his rosacea (That's why his cheeks are so rosy! Cat thinks that it's cute!). Well, this chick is about to learn a lesson.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" She retorts.

"Grunch!" The girl responds. Everyone is silent, watching the look that appears on Cat's face. Uh oh...

"Did you just call me a grunch?" She asks.

"Yep! What are you gonna do about it?" The mean girl asks her.

"Okay, that's it!" Cat yells before lunging at the girl, taking her down. Jade and Rex laugh, while the others just watch in shock. Even Jo looks surprised. She has met Cat many times before and never knew that is was possible for the girl to get angry.

"Come on! Let's not get violent! Violence is bad!" Carlos yells as he tries to break the two girls apart. But he is just pulled down with them and he screams as he tries to get away. Finally, Jo runs over to them and grabs the mean girl's hair, yanking her away from Cat.

"Sarah, stop being a gank and leave them alone." She snaps. "Sarah" gives Jo a rude look and storms off, but not before giving Cat a rude gesture. Cat's jaw drops and she stares at Sarah's retreating back in horror.

"Grunch!" She yells back.

"Aww, how lovely." Jade smiles. "Cat finally made her first enemy."

"She was mean." Cat says as she sits on James's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek, then she rests her head on his shoulder. She hopes that she won't have to deal with Sarah very much. She doesn't like Sarah. Sarah is rude and really mean. Cat wants to stay as far away from her as possible. She really doesn't wanna get into anymore catfights...Haha...cat fight...that's funny because her name is Cat!

"Jo?" Logan questions, looking at the blonde girl in front of them.

"Hey." Jo says, waving.

"We found you!" Cat squeals, jumping off James's lap and throwing her arms around Jo.

"Alright, what are you guys doing here?" Jo asks as Cat steps away from her.

"We heard some bad stuff about this place and we're going undercover to investigate." Carlos tells her. "And rescue you, of course."

"Good." Jo says in relief. "Because I've been here way longer than I ever wanted to be."

"What was all that fighting about?" Logan starts ranting. "Why were we dragged into a gym and forced to shoot at targets and fight other so called mental patients? One guy tried to punch me and I had to jump out of the way before he could kill me! What the hell is going on?"

"You're rambling." Robbie whispers.

"Oh, whatever!"

"Guys, I can tell you right now that this mental hospital isn't normal." Jo tells them.

"Obviously!" Logan exclaims.

"Look, they do help you with your issues, but once they see that you're mentally stable, you become like a slave." Jo explains. "You do a ridiculous amount of chore, catering to the staff, and they train you to fight because someone is out to destroy the place. They're basically training us to become an army to protect the place whenever someone decides to attack. But I think this place should be destroyed. It's no good and someone should put an end to it. All these people here deserve better treatment that isn't based around turning them into some slave/supervillain army!"

"Wait!" Jade says suddenly. "If we joined this supervillain army, would we get to use cool weapons?"

"Yeah?" Jo says weirdly. "But you don't wanna be a part of this. Yes, they're training us to defend ourselves and Lakeview, but there's always a possibility that some of us could get killed."

"How can we stop this?" Robbie asks her. "What can we do?"

"I don't know yet." Jo says, shaking her head. "But we'll figure something out. Hey, where are the others? Kendall, Ryleigh, Tori, and the rest of them?"

"They're hiding out in those woods over there." Logan mutters, motioning to the woods a few feet behind the building. "Six of us are going undercover...Well, there's actually seven of us now because Beck shapeshifted into some employee...and the rest are gonna work from the outside. We know how to get the information we need, but we need to know how we're gonna save all those patients and destroy Lakeview."

"Well, I do have an idea." Jo tells them. "Sort of."

"What is it?" James asks hopefully.

"Lakeview's president, Mr. Will Parton, had a falling out with an old friend of his and now they're arch rivals. Well, that friend is determined to destroy Lakeview and Mr...whatever his name is. And you say that the other six members of your group are working from the outside. Well, if they could manage to get in touch with Brian, we could all team of with him and we would have a better chance of putting an end to Lakeview once and for all."

"Brian...Wait, Brian who?" Robbie asks her.

"Brian Layton." Jo tells him, frowning as his eyes widen. "He and Will went to business school together and they were best friends for quite a few years. Well, Brian started a chain of hotels and Will was his business partner until Brian found out that Will was stealing money from him. He fired Will, who got all mad about it and they stopped talking. Will went back to college and a few years later, he started the Lakeview Mental Hospital. Brian knows how corrupt this place is because he tried to visit Will to discuss their past troubles and he saw how the patients were being treated. He told Will that he'll never get away with this and that this place will be destroyed one of these days. So Will hired some guys to train the more stable patients to fight in case Brian decides to carry out his threat."

"My girlfriend's dad use to be friends with the president of this mental hospital?" Robbie asks. "Really? And he's planning to destroy it?"

"You're dating his daughter?" Jo asks in surprise.

"We were all shocked." Rex tells her.

"It's just that she doesn't really seem like your type." Jo says carefully.

"Well, we are together!" Robbie responds. "Jovannah thinks I'm funny."

"Sure she does." Rex says boredly.

"Guys, just keep this up." Jo tells them. "Don't blow your cover, okay? We'll figure this out."

"Yeah," Logan gulps. "I hope so."

* * *

**Sweet Cat Valentine showed her tough side in this chapter:O Who knew that Cat had a tough side? Haha:P I loved that scene on the new episode of VicTORious where Tori was in Beck's car and she took on all those girls:D That's where I got inspiration for the CAT fight:P**

**And they've kinda got a plan;) Of course, it won't be easy to carry out! But this story would be boring if I made everything simpe for our BTR boys and VicTORious;P Gotta keep it exciting, you know?**

**Review! :D**


	8. Help

"Hey, Beck just texted me." Andre says, looking at his phone. "He said that they have a plan. Apparently, Lakeview's president and Jovannah's dad are former friends and Jovannah's dad is out to destroy Lakeview, so we're suppose to get touch with Mr. Layton and we can all work together! You know, because he's more experienced and we'll be more successful if we have an experienced adult helping us. He said that this was Jo's idea and he thinks that we should do it. He even texted me Jovannah's phone number so we can call her and explain the situation. She can get us in touch with her dad."

"Sounds good." Shelby says, peeking over the bush. "It's a good thing that Beck can shapeshift. He can communicate with us and no one will get suspicious. I'm actually glad that you guys got into that accident."

They all stare at her and she smiles awkwardly. Well, they didn't get hurt! They got cool superpowers that are going to help them take down Lakeview and save all those poor mental patients. If they're gonna get help for their issues, they should get help somewhere else. Lakeview should never be recommended to anyone because it seems like a really horrible place. Shelby is determined to put an end to Lakeview and all the terrible things that these people are put through. They have a plan and now they just need to put it into action.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"I hope they're okay." Tori says worriedly.

"They're fine!" Trina says boredly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." Kendall agrees, watching the patients that are roaming around the courtyard. He can't believe that they're doing this. He doesn't even like being out in the woods unless he's camping for fun! Being out here in the woods, watching mental patients and planning to destroy this mental hospital, it's all intimidating. Kendall won't admit that, though. After all, he's Kendall Knight, the leader of Big Time Rush. He's not suppose to be scared of anything. On the inside, he's a little nervous.

"Hey, Beck texted me again." Andre says, looking at his phone. "He told us to lay low and make sure that we don't get caught."

"Tell him that we'll be fine." Ryleigh says as Kendall wraps his arm around her. She tenses up, but lets him hold onto her. Truthfully, she's thinking about him and Jo. Whenever they talk about the plan, he always seems concerned about Jo. It's okay that he's concerned about her safety, but Ryleigh worries that he might still love her. Ryleigh doesn't him to end up dumping her and getting back together with Jo. After all, Ryleigh loves him and she hopes that he loves her. He told her that he loves her, so she never wants him to change his mind.

"Why do you feel so tense?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." Ryleigh lies. Kendall gives her a weird look, but he decides to let it go. They'll talk about it later. Right now, there are more important things to worry about.

"Let's just shut up, get out of here, go somewhere else, and call Brian Layton." Shelby tells them.

"Okay." They all agree as they crouch behind the bushes. They slowly back away from the bushes until they can no longer see Lakeview, then they stand up straight and run out through the woods. There's a diner a few miles down the road, so they have a place to hang out and talk without worrying about getting caught. Anyway, they run as fast as they can, forgetting about their exhaustion. Since Ryleigh has super jumping/super speed, she is way ahead of them, but she finally slows down and lets them catch up to her.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Jacob Black when he runs, except he's way cooler." Trina tells her as they finally leave the woods, standing on the side of the road. They keep walking until they arrive at a surprisingly empty diner. It's open, but it's not getting a lot of business today. The six teens walk to the front door and enter the diner, sitting at a large booth in the back of the diner.

"Please tell me that you didn't just compare me to a fictional werewolf from Twilight." Ryleigh says.

"Well, he can run fast too." Trina argues.

"Guys, let's get in touch with Brian Layton!" Tori says as she starts dialing a number on her phone. She holds it to her ear and waits for Mr. Layton to pick up. Everyone watches in anticipation and they all sigh in relief as he picks up, watching as Tori starts talking to him. She gets out of the booth and walks to a quiet corner of the diner, talking to Mr. Layton. Her friends watch, wondering what she's saying. Mr. Layton will be an important part of their mission and they are all hoping that he'll be willing to team up with them.

"He better help us." Shelby mutters, watching her sister.

"He has to." Andre says, watching Tori.

"Trina, if you ever compare me to a werewolf again, I will destroy you." Ryleigh mentions.

"You'll do nothing." Trina retorts.

"Okay!" Tori says as she returns. "He said that he'll team up with us."

"He didn't laugh when you told him about our powers?" Kendall asks her.

"Surprisingly, no. He's a little suspicious, but he's gonna assume that I'm telling the truth." Tori says, sitting down. "He said that he'll be happy to team up with us. He needs a powerful army if he's gonna defeat Parton, so we'll be perfect. He'll fly to LA tomorrow and we'll meet up. First of all, he wants to make sure we're not lying about our powers. Second of all, he wants to decide how we're gonna decide how we're gonna defeat Parton and Lakeview."

"So...I guess we're good?" Kendall questions.

"Well, not quite." Shelby reminds him. "We haven't completed our mission."

"Oh yeah." Kendall sighs. "Too bad."

* * *

Gustavo growls as he storms into the Palm Woods. Where are the dogs and cats? They were suppose to be at the studio today, but they never showed up. So Gustavo is gonna find them and drag them to Rocque Records. They better not be on one of their crazy adventures again. When he finds them, they are gonna be in so much trouble. Ever since they got those powers, they have been an even bigger challenge to work with. Everytime there is a tour or anything related to their careers, they get into some kind of trouble.

"DOGS? CATS? WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts, frantically looking around the lobby. He stops when he sees Camille standing there, talking to Lucy Stone. She's a good friend of the dogs, so she'll surely know where they are. She has to! He is suppose to start working with Big Time Rush and VicTORious on their second albums. They do not need to be missing any recording sessions. Oh, he is going to wring their necks!

"CAMILLE!" He calls out, walking over to her. He takes a deep and calming breath before continuing. "Where are the dogs?"

"Um, I don't know!" Camille lies. Okay, so she does know, but she can't tell Gustavo. They made her promise that she wouldn't say a word to anyone. Should she break her promise? Gustavo is scary and he'll be mad if Camille doesn't tell him where the guys are. Ugh, she feels bad for breaking a promise to her friends, but she has to unless she wants Gustavo to throw a tantrum.

"They went to Lakeview Mental Hospital!" She blurts out.

Lucy looks at Camille with surprise. Lakeview? Oh no...She knew that the guys and their friends from Hollywood Arts had gone somewhere, but she had no idea that they went to Lakeview. This is bad. This is really bad. No one knows this, but Lucy has been to Lakeview before. She was only there for a few days because she checked herself out. What can she say? Anyone would have to be crazy to set foot in Lakeview.

"Lakeview? A mental hospital?" Gustavo asks angrily.

"They had to!" Camille says, trying to defend her friends.

"Why would they go to Lakeview?" Gustavo asks her.

"I don't know." Camille says honestly. "I just know that they went there to take care of something. I don't know what they're doing, but I'm assuming that it's really important."

"I am gonna kill them." Gustavo grumbles as he starts walking toward the front doors.

"Gustavo, just leave them alone!" Camille pleads, following him. Lucy watches for a moment, but she finally decides to follow them. This is so stupid. She can only think of one reason for their friends going to Lakeview. Maybe they went to save Jo. If Lucy were in their position, she would just call the police and tell them what's going on. The police would believe them. After all, most people know that Lakeview isn't the best mental hospital. They may not realize how bad it really is, but most people know that it isn't a good place.

"They are suppose to start recording today!" Gustavo argues.

"Look, they'll be okay." Camille insists. "They know what they're doing."

"Oh really? How do you know?" Gustavo retorts.

"I...I...I don't know."

"Exactly." Gustavo says before getting in his car. "I'M GONNA GET THEM!"

"You just messed up big time." Lucy tells Camille as Gustavo drives away.

"Oh yeah." Camille says, shaking her head. "I feel like a terrible friend."

"You're not good at keeping secrets, are you?"

"I know, Lucy!" Camille says, becoming visibly annoyed. With that, Lucy raises her hands in defense before turning around, walking back into the Palm Woods.

* * *

**Oooh, Camille told Gustavo:O That was not a good idea;P Now he's very mad**

**The next chapter is Halloween! What will happen on Halloween? ;D**

**Review! :D**


	9. Frustrated

"I heard that Mr. Parton's ex friend is out to destroy Lakeview."

Jade frowns as she peeks around the corner, noticing two female nurses standing by the water fountain. Everyone is already aware that Mr. Layton wants to destroy Lakeview. Who wouldn't wanna destroy Lakeview? Even Jade hates the place and she normally loves weird and disturbing things. Lakeview Mental Hospital has officially been added to her Stuff I Hate list. She'll have to mention it in her next video. She cannot stand Lakeview and she can't wait until their mission is complete and she can get out of here.

"Didn't Mr. Parton steal money from him?" One of the nurses asks.

Jade rolls her eyes. Mr. Parton is an idiot. If anyone ever stole money from Jade, she would make sure that they regretted it. She wouldn't actually fight them or physically harm them in any way, but she would get her money back and destroy their reputation. You know, if it wasn't already destroyed.

"Yeah!"

"How terrible!"

Jade rolls her eyes again. She really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she's doing it anyway. Obviously it's terrible. Ugh, she is so irritated right now. She's being forced to stay in a place that she hates and she can't stand it! She is getting increasingly frustrated with this place, but she has to make the most of it. Hey, she's in a creepy mental institution on Halloween, right? She supposes that's pretty cool. She still doesn't love this place, but she will attempt to turn a negative into a positive. Ugh, stupid Lakeview and the stupid people in it. She has such a headache.

"Young lady, you are suppose to be in your room." A deep male voice says sternly. Jade rolls her eyes and turns to look at him. She knows that she's suppose to be in her room, but she really doesn't give a chiz. If this tightwad wants to tell her what to do, she'll tell him where he can shove his suggestion. Do these idiots even realize how boring this place is? She knows that it's never gonna be a fun place, but they didn't even put up any Halloween decorations. Jade loves decorating her room on hung fake spiderwebs all over the place. Her little brother (AKA her little dweeb) got so freaked out. Jade thought that his reaction was very funny.

"Your point?" She retorts.

"Unless you were given permission, you must stay in your room." The idiot says, grabbing her upper arm.

"I'm going!" Jade snaps, shaking his hand off before walking to her room. She sticks her tongue out of him and closes the door, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms. She can't wait until she can get out of here.

* * *

"Diamond, you have a visitor." Beck says as he leads Cat into James's room. He's only acting so cold toward James because that's how the real staff members treat their patients. In other words, it's just an act. He's still in mental hospital employee form, so he has to act like one of them. You know, so no one gets suspicious. Anyway, Cat was begging to see her boyfriend, so Beck decided to escort her to James's room.

Cat squeals and jumps into her boyfriend's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek.

"Listen, I texted Andre and he just told me that they got in touch with Mr. Layton." Beck whispers."We've got everything under control."

"Great." James says as Cat tightens her arms around him.

"Have you guys found any useful information?" Beck asks.

"Not much." James says, putting Cat down. "But I do have an idea. I was thinking that we could uncover some big secret about Mr. Parton and release it to the public. We have to make sure it's something really horrible, though. It has to be something that will tarnish his reputation."

"Jo could probably take care of that." Beck agrees. "She is always sneaking around, so she could probably dig up some dirt about him. And I'm undercover, so I could easily "gossip" with the other employees. That's a good idea, man."

James smiles proudly. He's not as smart as Kendall or Logan, but he can come up with good plans. If they spill Mr. Parton's biggest secret, his reputation would be destroyed and no one would want to enter Lakeview for mental treatment. They could save more people from being subjected to the horror of Lakeview Mental Hospital.

"See? He's so smart!" Cat says, pinching James's cheek. Then she kisses him passionately and Beck doesn't know how to respond. Cat is incredibly forward when it comes to James. She will hug and kiss him anytime and anywhere.

"I...I'll be right outside the door." He says awkwardly before stepping out of room. Cat giggles and kisses James passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. James smiles into the kiss, but he's worried that one of the guards will catch them. PDA isn't really accepted around here.

"Babe, PDA isn't allowed, remember?" He says gently, pushing her away.

"That's a stupid rule." Cat says, kissing him again.

"Cat..." James gasps, pulling away. She looks disappointed and he feels bad, so he kisses her forehead. "I love you."

Cat sighs and hugs his waist, disappointed. She squeezes him tightly until a voice appears on the speaker system.

"Attention, if you are a Lakeview staff member or a stable patient, you are needed in the training room." The speaker announces. "I repeat, If you are a Lakeview staff member or a stable patient, you are needed in the training room. Thank you."

"Ugh, not again." James groans as Beck (in his shape shifted form) leads both of them from the room. It's Halloween and if it weren't were for the rules being so strict, he would be sitting in front of the TV, enjoying some scary movies and popcorn with Cat. But no,they can't do chiz around here. They can't kiss their significant other, they rarely get to watch TV, they are usually confined to their rooms unless they are in fight training or they are given permission to hang out in the courtyard, and a bunch of other rules that James can't stand. Lakeview sucks and James is not afraid to say it.

* * *

"You cannot force me to go in there!" Logan protests as he and Carlos are carried into the training room, flailing their arms and legs. When they heard the announcement over the intercomb, Carlos made the mistake of arguing with the guard and Logan ended up joining in, so another guard was called to help out. The guards threw Logan and Carlos over their shoulders and carried them to the training room kicking and screaming. Well, neither one of them is very happy about that.

"I will be calling my lawyer when I get out of here!" Carlos says as he and Logan are put down.

"Carlos, you don't have a lawyer." Logan reminds him.

"Oh."

"Yesterday, you learned how to shoot." The trainer tells them. Carlos gulps heavily, wondering what they're learning today. Out of all the things he could be doing on Halloween, why did he have to be doing this? He's a good person. He has never done anything to deserve this. He could always use his invisibility power to escape, but he agreed to help their mission by going undercover as a patient. Therefore, he cannot escape until said mission is completely. He's not even allowed to wear his helmet! He would feel so much better if he had his helmet.

"Today, you are gonna learn how to fight, as well as self defense." The trainer continues. "You will be assigned a partner and the two of you will practice punching, kicking, and other ways to hurt your enemies."

One by one, they are paired up. Jade and Cat, James and Carlos, Robbie and a much tougher looking guy, Logan and Jo...Okay, Logan can't fight a girl. He just can't do it. A man should never hit a woman and it would be against Logan's personal beliefs to fight Jo. Besides, she may be Kendall's ex girlfriend, but he would be so peeved off if she got hurt. Okay, so she'll probably kick Logan's butt, but he will never willingly admit that.

"Ready to get beat?" Jo smirks.

"Not really." Logan gulps. She grabs his hand and leads him over to a wall, smiling proudly. Just when he thinks she's about to tell him about her escape plan, she grabs his arm and spins him around, twisting his arm behind his pack, and pinning him face first against the wall. Okay, there is no escape plan. Jo just wanted to start kicking his scrawny behind.

"Owww..." He chokes out.

"Awww, did that hurt?" Jo smiles.

"Yeah!" Logan retorts frantically.

"Try me." Jo says, taking a step backward.

"What?" Logan asks in disbelief. "Jo, I refuse to fight you!"

Before he can defend himself, Jo punches him in the stomach. Luckily, she doesn't hit as hard as she would if they were actually fighting. It was simply a practice punch, but it still hurt like hell.

"Mmm..." Logan groans, falling to the ground.

"You are such a baby." Jo says, helping him up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Logan groans, his arms still wrapped around his stomach.

"I've been doing Jujitsu since I was thirteen." Jo tells him.

"Great!" Logan says sarcastically, falling back to the ground. Jo sighs and shakes her head. She thought that hockey players were suppose to be tougher than that. Don't they get hit and thrown around on a regular basis? Why isn't Logan use to it by now? Well, he obviously has a lot to learn about fighting. Maybe she'll convince him to join a Jujitsu class. They're not actually gonna participate in the upcoming fight against Mr. Layton (Since they are working _with_ him), but they have to participate in training. If Logan is gonna fool the Lakeview nurses, doctors, trainers, and guards, he's gonna have to learn how to fight.

"I can see that we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"They're at Lakeview?" Kelly exclaims as they pull into the Lakeview parking lot. She was shocked when Gustavo told her what the guys and girls were up to. She's one of the very few people that doesn't really know a whole lot about Lakeview, except that it's a mental hospital in Shadow Creek. Well, she may not know much about Lakeview, but she knows plenty about Shadow Creek. Anything located in that town cannot be good. She just finished looking up some pictures of the place on her phone and she's speechless.

"Yep!" Gustavo says angrily as they step out of the car. "Didn't I already tell you? Were you not paying attention?"

Kelly groans as they start walking toward the entrance, jumping as Gustavo roughly pulls the double doors open. They approach the secretary's desk, waiting for her to get off the phone. When she hangs up, she looks at them with a bored expression. Kelly gives her a nice and friendly smile, but Gustavo just gives her a stern look.

"Where are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and the other twits?" Gustavo snaps.

"I don't know of anyone named Kendall Knight in our database." The secretary says. "But I'm pretty sure we got some new patients yesterday. Their names are..."

Gustavo groans as she looks at the computer.

"James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Cathryn Valentine, Robert Shapiro, and Jadelyn West."

"Yes! That's them! Where are they?" Gustavo yells.

"Sir, you and your friend will have to stay in the waiting room for now." The secretary tells them. "They are currently in _therapy _right now. Just sign your names on the visitors sheet and we'll let you know when they're finished."

Gustavo grumbles as he grabs a pen and signs his and Kelly's names on the list. Once he has done that, he and Kelly walk to the waiting room. Like everything else around here, the waiting room is boring. Gustavo is so irritated! Those dogs and cats better have a good explanation for what they're doing here.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	10. Approval

"We have been waiting here for TWO HOURS!" Gustavo complains loudly. "Where are the dogs and dogettes?"

This has been a ridiculously long wait. Does it really take two hours for six teenagers to attend a therapy session for whatever mental problems they have? Heck, Gustavo wasn't even aware that they had mental problems. He has always known that they were an unusual bunch, but he didn't think they had any mental illnesses. There must be something else going on. Gustavo is determined to find out what that something is. No one can keep a secret from Gustavo Rocque. When he sees them, he will interrogate them until they admit whatever they have been up to. Then he is gonna drag them to Rocque Records and start working on their albums.

"Just be patient." Kelly tells him. She is confused by the fact that there are no magazines for the visitors to read while they're waiting. Does this place have a Zero Fun Policy? There is absolutely nothing bright or cheerful around here. Kelly thinks that they should decorate and make this mental hospital look a little happier. It would probably be a lot more appealing to the public. Really, maybe the reason that Lakeview is so unpopular is that it's such a boring and dreary place. It scares people away because it's too scary looking and not inviting.

"How can I be patient?" Gustavo rants. "These dogs and dogettes either secretly have mental issues they never told us about or this is another one of their crazy schemes! I want to talk to them right now!"

"Mr. Rocque? Ms. Wainwright?" A young nurse questions.

"That's us." Kelly says as she and Gustavo stand up.

"You can come with me to one of our patient/visitor meeting rooms." The nurse tells them. "I believe you wanted to see James, Carlos, Logan, Cat, Robbie, and Jade?"

"Yep." Gustavo says, trying to be calm as they walk down the hallway. This is unbelievable. He cannot believe that they checked themselves into a mental hospital. And they had to choose Lakeview? Maybe there was a reason for them coming here, but he doesn't care. He wants them out of here and in the recording studio by tomorrow! Ugh, this has been the worst Halloween ever. He's gonna have to take an aspirin when he gets home. This has been such a stressful day and yesterday wasn't much better.

They walk into an elevator and the young nurse presses the button for the fifth floor. Gustavo and Kelly are as patient as possible, but they're dying to see the guys and girls. Only six have checked into Lakeview, so the location of the other teens is still a mystery. Gustavo and Kelly just wanna know what's going on with those kids. Is there something else more important than their careers right now? Why leave Gustavo and Kelly out of the loop? They have every right to know what those kids are doing.

They step out of the elevator and turn left, walking through a set of double doors. Doctors and nurses are walking in and out of rooms, they can hear the more unstable patients crying and screaming...This place is starting to creep them out even more. The section of the hospital consists of meeting rooms where visitors can talk to their loved ones, but Gustavo doesn't know if he would want to visit someone with a more severe mental illness. He would be too scared that they might freak out on him.

"Here it is." The nurse says, opening the door to a room at the very end of the hallway. Sure enough, the six teens are sitting at a long meeting table, smiling nervously at Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hiiii!" Cat says before giggling.

"We would like some privacy." Kelly quietly tells the nurse, who nods and closes the door as she walks out. Once she is gone, Gustavo and Kelly give the teens stern looks. They

"Hey, guys!" James says, laughing anxiously.

"What is this?" Gustavo says angrily. "What are you dogs doing? And where are Kendall and the other idiots?"

James gulps and looks at his friends, who shrugs. Of course, they're obviously gonna leave him to explain everything...Wait a minute, he'll get Logan to do it! It isn't hard to convince Logan to do something!

"Logan, you should explain!" He says quickly.

"What?" Logan asks. Then he slowly turns to look at Gustavo and Kelly, a tight grin on his face. They are screwed. Gustavo is gonna make them leave and as dangerous as their plan is, Logan thinks that they should finish what they started. If they could only get Gustavo to understand. Kelly will probably understand, but Gustavo is gonna be a little more difficult.

"Look, I know this seems stupid..." He starts to say.

"Obviously!" Gustavo interrupts.

"Anyway," Logan says sternly. "We have to stay here until we have completed the mission. You see, this place is not normal. It's not even a real mental hospital! That's just a cover up for what it truly is. They take in mental patients and once the mental patient is stable, he or she starts going to these training sessions because apparently Lakeview's president is on Mr. Layton's bad side and Mr. Layton is planning to destroy Lakeview. There are trainers here that are training us to fight Mr. Layton and his team. Plus, Jo is here and we need to free her and the other patients. We are teaming up with Mr. Layton so we'll have a better chance of succeeding."

"Okay, yeah, WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Gustavo yells.

"Us and Beck are undercover as six mental patients and a hospital staff member, while the others are working from the outside." Robbie explains. "Our job is to secretly investigate Lakeview and find out what happens inside. Kendall, Tori, and the others are in charge of any outside tasks, such as keeping a lookout for any suspicious outdoor activity and whatnot."

"Guys, we have to start working on your albums." Kelly tells them.

"We know." Carlos says. "Just let us finish our mission, then we'll get to work."

He doesn't like this place, but he knows that they need to do this. Lives are at stake and Carlos really doesn't want to see anyone die or get hurt. He wants to help all these innocent people and destroy the bad guys. Honestly, Carlos doesn't want to destroy the hospital itself. He just wants to destroy all the bad people in it. Once they have gotten rid of the bad guys, they could turn Lakeview into something really good. Carlos has a ton of ideas and he would love to use them.

"Fine!" Gustavo tells them. "But I don't want you dogs to get yourselves killed."

"We'll kill them before they ever get a chance to kill us." Jade responds.

"You're really looking forward to that, aren't you?" Kelly says flatly.

"Yep."

"Of course you are."

* * *

The other teens decided to return to LA for the rest of the day, since they will be meeting up with Mr. Layton tomorrow. Tori asked him to meet them at the Palm Woods park, so they should be at the Palm Woods. Once they have met with Mr. Layton, they will return to Shadow Creek and wait for the attack to begin. They're all kind of glad to be back at the Palm Woods because they really need a break from all the action. They stopped at their houses and picked up some swimwear, so they can hang out by the Palm Woods pool. Tori has missed that pool.

Tori smiles happily as she and Shelby walk out to the pool. Tori is dressed in a hot pink string bikini and Shelby is wearing baby blue swim shorts and a black string bikini. It's kinda weird knowing that she has had a twin sister all these years, but she has gotten use to it. It's actually pretty cool. Over the past few months, they have become fairly close. Of course, they're still learning more about each other, but they do have a special twin sister bond. It's fun being a twin.

"Ugh, there's two of you?" Jennifer Woods asks as she and her two friends (also named Jennifer) approach them. "As if one of you wasn't bad enough."

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Tori responds. "Did your boyfriend cheat on you again?"

Jennifer looks horrified as she and the other Jennifers walk past them. Shelby and Tori high five before walking over to some lawn chairs and laying down. Today is a perfect day to work on their tanning. And Tori kinda feels like reading celebrity gossip. Now that she and her friends are famous, the celebrity gossip sites have started writing about them. Tori secretly enjoys reading about herself. Not in a conceited way, but in an "I can't believe that I am being talked about on TMZ and E! News" kind of way.

"What is TMZ saying today?" She wonders as she looks at her phone. Hey, here's a good one. One time, Jade was leaving the mall with Cat and Beck, some woman commented on Beck's hotness and started hitting on him, which prompted Jade to tell her off. The paparazzi got the whole thing on camera. It wasn't anything scandalous, but it was all over the news because it was so funny. They had to bleep the various curse words, though.

_Jade and Beck hold hands as they, and Cat, leave the mall. As soon as they are outside, they are blinded by camera flashes. Jade looks irritated as they walk toward the parking lot, but she tries to keep a somewhat friendly expression on her face. It looks like she's having a hard time with that, though. She hates when bright lights shine in her face._

_"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HOT!" _

_Okay, whoever said that should back off. Beck is Jade's boyfriend and no other girl is allowed to say that about him. Jade can call him hot because he is her boyfriend, but other girls better keep their mouths shut. If they don't know to do that, they should check out her profile video on The Slap. She specifically said "If you're a guy, you're probably not cool enough to hang out with him. If you're a girl, STAY AWAY FROM BECK." Gosh, what part of that do people not understand? You don't just go and start making comments about someone else's significant other._

_"HEY, HOTTIE! DO YOU WANT HANG OUT SOMETIME? YOUR BICEPS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" The woman rants. How old is she? She looks like she could be in her twenties or thirties and she's hitting on a sixteen year old guy? What a creep?_

"COME ON, SEXY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

_"Alright, back the (bleep) off!" She finally screams. "He is my (bleep) boyfriend, not yours! So if you would be so kind as to get the (bleep) out of here, I would be pretty (bleep) happy! Go away, (bleep)!"_

_The paparazzi watch in excitement, snickering as they snap pictures of the angry pop star. Jade suddenly whips around and grabs one of the cameras, angrily staring the photographer down._

_"Get out NOW." She growls._

"Hey, you're back!" Camille says eagerly as she and Lucy walk over to them, sitting down. "How is the mission going?"

"We've got it under control." Shelby insists, even though she's not too sure. She's not a pessimistic person, she's not afraid of anything, but there is a chance that their mission could fail. However, they did increase their chances of success by teaming up with Mr. Layton. It's just a very risky thing, but they've gotta do it .

"Listen, I may have ratted you guys out to Gustavo." Camille admits.

"You did what?" Kendall asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, Gustavo was pressuring me to tell him, so I did." Camille responds. "But I didn't mean to! You guys don't need to worry about it, though. You can still go through with whatever it is that you're doing. I don't really understand what your plan is, but I support it and I think that there is a way for you guys to continue without needing Gustavo's approval."

"Yeah, who cares what he thinks?" Lucy adds.

"We care what he thinks!" Kendall retorts, motioning to himself and the Vega twins.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Camille responds.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall groans before walking away. Awkwardly, Camille looks at Shelby and Tori, who are looking at her with disapproval. Then she looks at Lucy, who is showing her famous "I told you so" smile. This is what Camille gets for being such a talkative person. She's very friendly because of that, but it can also get her in trouble.

* * *

"Mom, do we really have to do this?" Katie asks as she and Mama Knight approach the front door of Andre's house. Kendall told them that he and the guys were spending the night here, but when Mama Knight didn't get a single text or phone call from her son, her motherly instincts kicked in and she got all paranoid and decided to check on her boys. Katie knows what they're really up to, but they made her promise that she wouldn't tell. This is a promise that she plans on keeping. If Mama Knight finds out, it won't be Katie's fault.

"I am worried about your brother." Mama Knight says before ringing the doorbell. A loud scream is heard from inside and Mama Knight becomes even more worried. Who is screaming? Oh, she hopes that the guys are okay. Andre is a very nice boy and Mama Knight doesn't mind if they spend the night at his house, but she hopes that everything is okay.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A woman shouts, sounding a bit panicked. Okay, she sounds very panicked.

"Um, we're Jennifer and Katie Knight." Mama Knight tells her. "My son Kendall is good friends with Andre. May we come in?"

A moment of silence follows and the door slowly opens. Mama Knight Katie slowly enter the house, surprised to see an older woman standing there. She looks afraid of them and they have no idea why. It's not like they ever did anything to her...Wait a minute, Andre did say that his grandmother had lost her mind. This must be his grandmother!

"You must be Beverley." Jennifer says politely, holding out her hand.

"Are you here to kill me?" Beverley says, screaming as she runs into the bathroom.

"Um, are Andre, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan here?" Katie asks her.

"No! Andre said that he was staying at your house!" Beverley says, her voice still anxious.

"Really? Because Kendall said that..." Katie is cut off by a high pitched scream.

"THERE'S A STRANGE WOMAN IN THE BATHROOM! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ma'am, are you sure it isn't your reflection?" Mama Knight asks.

"Oh," Beverley says. "Right."

"Listen, do you know where the guys are?" Mama Knight asks.

"I don't know." Beverley tells her. "Could you bring me a glass of lemonade?"

"Um, sure." Mama Knight says wierdly. Beverley Harris is a very strange woman. Andre is always talking about his grandmother losing her mind and she is definitely living up to his description of her. Mama Knight is almost afraid of the woman, even though she seems fairly harmless. She just seems scared of everything. What normal person freaks out when they see their reflection?

"Better get her lemonade, mom." Katie smirks, but she shuts up when Mama Knight shoots her a dirty look. Okay, maybe talking isn't such a good idea right now.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Diamond

The next day, the non institutionalized teens drive to a diner down the street from the airport. LAX is pretty crowded today, but Shelby manages to drive them to the place without any problems. Well, except for the guy who pulled out in front of them and flipped them off when Shelby honked the car horn at him. Some drivers can be so rude. Anyway, Shelby drives into the parking lot and drives around until she finds a decent parking space. Then they all get out of the car and start walking toward the front entrance. But there's something that gets in their way. Ugh, the paparazzi. Shelby doesn't like how the paparazzi bother celebrities, who are really just normal people. You know, except they're famous.

"Hey, kids!" A photographer says while he and the other paparazzi snap pictures of them. A couple get in front of the group, wanting to get some really good shots of the teen celebrities. Kendall finds this very annoying. Hello! They need to get inside and they can't do that while there's a bunch of photographs in front of them. Kendall really doesn't wanna use physical force on these guys, but he wants these guys to get out of their way. They have something really important going on and they don't need the paparazzi interfering.

"Tori, is it true that you and Logan plan on getting married?" Another photographer asks.

"Um, not yet." Tori says with a confused smile. Yeah right! Tori loves her boyfriend, but she can't believe that the paparazzi would ask such a question. Logan is eighteen and Tori is only seventeen. They're much too young for marriage. Someday, maybe Tori could see herself getting married and maybe even becoming a mother, but she doesn't see that happening for a few more years. She's very surprised by the paparazzi's question. Why would he ask a teenage girl, who hasn't even finished high school, if she and Logan plan on getting married. They haven't even thought about marriage.

"Really? Have you seen this picture on Logan's Scuttlebutter page?" Another photographer asks, handing her his cell phone. He has Logan's Scuttlebutter page open and Tori can't believe what she sees. A picture of a beautiful diamong ring with one big stone in middle and two smaller ones, one on each side of the larger stone. The caption reads "I have a question for my fans. Do you guys think that Tori would like this?" Tori's eyes fill with tears of confusion. That's an engagement ring. Logan wants to marry her.

"No, I haven't seen it." She says, handing the phone back to him. She sighs and turns around, following her friends into the diner. She can't believe this. She loves Logan so much, but marriage is not something that should happen anytime soon. Teen marriages rarely end well. In fact, most of them end in divorce. Tori knows a girl from her old high school that got married after graduation (This was during Tori's freshman year) and now she is getting a divorce from her husband. Tori doesn't want to lose Logan just because they made the mistake of getting married before they were ready.

"What was the picture all about?" Trina asks her.

"Logan apparently posted a picture of an engagement ring on his Scuttlebutter." Tori tells her. "And I haven't been on Scuttlebutter since last week, so I never knew about it. I don't understand why Logan did that. I know he cares about me, but I think we're too young for marriage. If we got married, it would ruin our relationship."

"You know, I think you're right." Trina says, linking her arm through her sister's. "Logan loves you and I know you love him, but you guys have plenty of time to get married. You should just wait a few years and if you both still feel the same way about each other, then you can get married. For all you know, what you and Logan have could just be a high school romance. It could last forever, but it may not. You don't want to get married when there's always a chance that you may breakup in the future."

"Since when did you become so smart?" Tori asks her.

"I've always been smart!" Trina says, suddenly sounding insulted.

"There he is!" Andre says, pointing to a booth near the back. They wave at Mr. Layton before walking over to him, sitting at the booth.

"Hi, Mr. Layton." Shelby says politely.

"Hello, kids." Mr. Layton says, shaking all of their hands. "Now, you all know why we're hear, right?"

"Trust me." Ryleigh nods. "We do."

"Alright," Mr. Layton nods. "Parton is a dangerous man and he needs to be defeated. According to Tori, you have some superpowers that could help us when we attack. Now, I will need you kids to prove it, so I'll need at least one of you to demonstrate your power. But you kids seem like honest people so I'm pretty sure that you're not lying, but I need to be sure. Which one of you wants to show me something?"

"I will." Kendall says, looking at his hand. Slowly, his hand turns to fire, but it doesn't hurt him at all. That should be proof enough. Only a person with superpowers could have their whole hand on fire and not be in pain.

"Wow." Mr. Layton says in amazement. "I guess you kids are telling the truth. Now we need to decide what we're gonna do. We can't just attack Lakeview all of a sudden. We need to have a plan, rather than just acting on impulse. I was thinking that I could sneak up on Parton when he's in his office, lock the door so he can't get out and attack him. You know, with the help of at least two of my guys. While we take care of him, you kids will take care of any staff members. Do whatever you need to do, okay?"

"We will." Andre nods.

While they are discussing the plan, Tori is looking at the picture on Logan's Scuttlebutter. She doesn't even know what to think. She's kind of upset that she had to find out about this now, when she should be focusing on their very important mission. But she doesn't know how she can focus when she knows that her boyfriend is considering a marriage proposal. Most girls would be either shocked, scared, or happy. Tori is shocked and scared, but she's also a bit angry. Logan has been thinking about this and he didn't even talk to Tori about it. He didn't even bother asking "Tori, would you ever consider spending the rest of your life with me?" Instead, he decided to go and get an engagement ring without even thinking about whether or not Tori wanted marriage.

"So we've got our plan?" Kendall asks.

"Yes we do." Mr. Layton nods. "Now we just have to put it into action."

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice whines. Great, he brought Jovannah. No offense to Robbie, but his girlfriend is annoying. She's spoiled, bossy, ditzy (worse than Cat), and her voice is so annoying. She's pretty much the next Paris Hilton. She's rich, beautiful, famous, but she's not that likable. In a way, she's cute, but there's something about her that really irritates them.

"What is it, princess?" Mr. Layton asks.

"Where is the sweater I bought for Mr. Fluffles?" Jovannah complains, holding an adorable pomeranian puppy.

"It's in the trunk." Mr. Layton tells her. "Just look in daddy's suitcase."

"Fine, but just so you know, you were suppose to put it in _my_ suitcase." Jovannah says before walking away. They all resist rolling their eyes as they watch her leave. How can Robbie even stand being around her? She looks hot, but she has the personality of a...Well, they won't say it. It's not appropriate.

"No offense, Mr. Layton, but your daughter is..." Ryleigh says, searching for the right word to say.

"I know what you mean." Mr. Layton says, rubbing his temples. "That doggy sweater cost me 299."

"Mr. Fluffles?" Andre questions.

"Yeah, don't ask."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Tori, are you still thinking about Logan?" Shelby asks as she is driving back to Shadow Creek. Tori hasn't said a lot since she saw the engagement ring photo that Logan posted. Shelby personally thinks that it could all just be one big misunderstanding. Maybe it wasn't an engagement ring. Maybe it was just a nice piece of jewelry that Logan wants to give his girlfriend. If a guy wanted to give Shelby a beautiful ring, she would be perfectly happy about it. She would have no complaints at all.

"Yeah!" Tori sighs, looking out the window. She just can't get Logan and that ring out of her mind. She doesn't understand. Why does Logan want to marry her? Isn't he perfectly happy with her being his girlfriend? Why can't that be enough? They have something really special right now and Logan doesn't seem to realize that marriage could ruin that. She feels so conflicted. Honestly, there's a part of her that really does want to spend her life with Logan, but there's another part of her that just doesn't know yet. Which part of her is right?

"Maybe it was just a promise ring." Shelby suggests. "Guys give their girls promise rings all the time. Promise rings and engagement rings do look pretty similar, so this might just be a misunderstanding."

"No, he wants to marry her." Kendall argues.

"How do you know?" Shelby asks.

"I've known Logan for years and when he falls in love, he falls hard." Kendall tells her. "Now that he's old enough and he has found a girl that he loves, he wants to make it permanent. An promise ring may be a promise, but promises can be broken. Once a guy gives a girl an engagement ring, they'll most likely be married within the next year and a wedding ring means that you're gonna be together forever. There's always the option of divorce, but I don't think divorce is on his mind right now."

"You mean to tell me that Logan wants to make Tori his wife so he won't lose her?" Shelby questions.

"That's exactly what he's doing!" Kendall agrees.

"I don't know what to do!" Tori groans. "I'm freaking out!"

"Just do what your heart tells you." Shelby tells her. "Whether your heart is telling you to marry Logan or just say no, go with it."

Tori sighs as she continues looking out the window. What should she do? She doesn't know. She could either accept the ring (whenever he proposes) or she could reject the proposal. She wishes she knew the right thing to do.

* * *

**You got a big surprise in this chapter! Was that a good twist? It just popped into my head and I could not resist:) I like it, though. I think it'll be an interesting subplot for the story. We'll have the main storyline, which is the most action packed. Then there's the subplot, which is more dramatic. By the way, the chapter got its name because of the diamond ring:) I think it fits the chapter really well**

**Review! :D**


	12. Engagement

"Hey, I just got a text from Shelby." Beck tells James, Carlos, and Logan. "Apparently, Tori is not happy with Logan right now."

Logan frowns in confusion. Why is Tori upset with him? He doesn't recall doing anything to upset her. They have been very happy in their relationship and Logan has done everything for Tori, so he doesn't know why she's angry with him. Unless...Oh no. A look of horror appears on his face as he remembers something he posted on his Scuttlebutter page. He sort of posted a picture of an engagement ring on his page because he's planning on asking Tori to marry him. He bought a beautiful ring and he wanted to ask his fans for their opinion. The biggest majority of them said that it's beautiful and that Tori will love it. There were only a few that reprimanded him for considering marriage at his age.

"Shoot!" He whispers harshly.

"What's wrong?" James asks him, sitting on the bench. He may not love Lakeview, but he does appreciate the one hour courtyard break they get every day. It feels good to get away from his boring room and just enjoy the outdoors. He would go crazy if he never got to leave the room. The courtyard isn't beautiful, but it's good enough for James.

"You can't tell anyone." Logan warns them. "But I bought an engagement ring for Tori and I posted it on Scuttlebutter. She must have found it and now she's in shock."

"Engagement?" Carlos asks in surprise. "Logan, I know you love her, but an engagement ring? I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I know that a majority of teen marriages end in divorce. I think that it's a terrible idea. I mean, I loved Stephanie, but I never asked her to marry me."

"What are you thinking, man?" James asks him.

Logan sighs heavily. He was expecting this reaction, but he doesn't care. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Tori and he's ready to take that step in their relationship. He hopes that Tori wants it too. They could get married this summer! It's not like they would be doing anything illegal. The legal age to marry is 18 and Tori will be 18 in July. What's so bad about them getting married? They're both very mature for their age. Logan thinks that they could handle marriage just as good as anyone else.

"I _love _her." He tells them. "I love her so much and all I wanna do is spend the rest of my life with that girl. I know that people will judge us, but I don't care! As long as I have Tori as my wife, I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Logan, you don't have to do this." Beck tells him.

"But I _want _to." Logan insists. "I want to marry her because I love her. I honestly do not care if anyone agrees with my decision because I am gonna do it anyway. Once we get out of here, I am gonna propose to Tori."

James really doesn't agree with Logan's decision, but since he sounds so determined, it's hard to make any attempt at talking him out of it. Besides, he is an adult and he can do whatever he wants. Who are they to tell him whether or not he can propose to his girlfriend? If he wants to marry her, that's his decision.

"Fine," He shrugs. "It's your business, not ours."

"Why can't you guys just be happy for me?" Logan asks them. "I am perfectly aware of how young we are and that some teen marriages end in divorce, but I still wanna marry her. I honestly think we'll beat the odds and be one of the few couples that end up staying together. I am begging you. Do not judge me just because I am proposing to Tori. Besides, we're both famous and we make a lot of money, so it's not like we're gonna be poor. We can afford everything we need."

"Logan, it's okay!" Carlos sighs. "We support you."

"Yeah, but I have one question." James announces. What if Tori ends up pregnant? You know how Hollywood is about celebrities being good role models. The media may be able to take you and Tori getting married, but they'll probably go crazy if Tori ends up pregnant at eighteen."

"We'll wait to have children until we're older." Logan responds. "Maybe when we're twenty two or twenty three years old."

"Alright," Beck agrees. "Wait! What if that's the thing that Tori's mad about?"

"I'll talk to her." Logan sighs. "We'll get this figured out."

* * *

"Hi, I need to see Logan Mitchell." Tori tells the secretary.

"Um, just go down this hallway and he's in the fourth door to your right." The woman tells her, motioning to the hallway.

"Thanks." Tori says before walking down the hallway. She needs to talk to Logan about this marriage thing. She doesn't know why he wants to get married so soon, but she needs to let him know the consequences of such a decision. Yes, she loves him and she wants to be with him forever, but she cannot get married right out of high school. She thought that Logan, being the smart one, would know the consequences of teen marriage. Where is this coming from? What made him decide to buy an engagement ring (Tori will admit that it's a very beautiful ring) and consider proposing to Tori? Someday, Tori does want to become Mrs. Tori Mitchell, but not right now.

She approaches the door to his room and hesitates before knocking. She's kind of nervous. She knows that he'll be hurt when she rejects the proposal, but she's doing this to protect their relationship. She knows that if they get married too young, there's a chance that their relationship could end in divorce. Tori doesn't want that. She loves Logan too much to let their relationship be ruined. She's not turning the proposal down because she doesn't wanna be with him. She's doing it because she cares about him and their relationship.

"Hey!" Logan says when he opens the door. He seems nervous as he wraps his arms around her, so Tori hugs his waist and kisses his shoulder. She adores this boy. She never wants to lose him. She just thinks that they would have a better marriage if they got married in their twenties. Besides, Tori is pretty sure that her parents would not allow their teenage daughter to get married. Sure, they like Logan, but they wouldn't want Tori to marry him yet. What about Logan's mom? Surely she wouldn't want her son getting married young.

"Hi." She says, resting her head against his chest. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Logan says, leading her over to his bed. They sit down and Tori reaches for his hand, smiling sadly when Logan kisses the back of her hand. She cups her free hand over his cheek, her smile fading as she prepares to break his heart. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she hopes that he'll understand why they can't get married.

"Look, I was approached by some paparazzi and they showed me the picture on your Scuttlebutter page." She says carefully. "You know, the engagement ring."

"Oh, yeah." Logan says, looking at her.

"We can't do this." Tori tells him. "We're too young. We have something so special right now and I just think that marriage would mess it up. We would have the paparazzi criticizing us, I can imagine that our family and friends would be the same way, we're not fully mature enough for it either, and I just think that we should wait until we're older to take such a big step in our relationship."

"But Tori-" Logan starts to say.

"You don't have to propose to me for me to stay with you." Tori explains, resting her head on his shoulder. "If you're just wanting to marry me so I won't leave you, I can promise you that it'll never happen. Whether we're married or not, I will stay with you, okay? I love you and I'm not going anywhere. In a few years, maybe we can get married, but I don't think that we're ready."

"Tori, I don't wanna do this for the wrong reasons." Logan insists, touching her cheek. "I want to marry you because I love you and I believe that we can make it work. We may be what some people call too young for marriage, but I honestly think that we can handle it. It may not be easy at first and we may not know everything about marriage, but we'll learn together. We can do this. I know we can. But if you honestly don't want to get married right now, I understand."

Tori sighs softly. She's gonna be honest and say that there is still a part of her that wants to marry him. She's just scared, you know? She has been her parents little girl for so long and if she gets married, she's gonna have to grow up. She'll have responsibilities that she has never had before. She just doesn't know. She wants to marry him, but there's so much to think about. Truthfully, Tori may be fairly mature for her age, but she doesn't know everything about being an adult. If she accepts Logan's proposal, she'll have to learn a lot about being a married woman. She'll be taking a big step by getting married. Should she do it?

"I left the ring at the apartment, but I'll do this without it." Logan says, standing up. "I'll give it to you when we finish this ridiculous mission."

Tori has to giggle. He's so cute.

She watches as Logan gets down on one knee and takes her hands in his. Her eyes fill with tears and they slowly begin falling. Strangely, they're not just tears of nervousness, but they're also tears of joy. She actually feels kind of happy to see Logan doing this.

"Tori Vega, will you marry me?"

There is a moment of silence as Tori contemplates her answer. She knows that pros and cons of accepting the proposal. Con: She'll have to grow up way sooner than she ever expected. Pro: She'll get to spend the rest of her life with Logan. There's probably more than that, but those are the two that she's thinking about. Should she pay more attention to the pros or the cons?

She takes a deep breath and prepares to respond.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She breathes out. Logan smiles as he leans in for a kiss and Tori does the same.

_Oh chiz, I just got engaged._

Yep, that's the only though on Tori's mind. She is engaged to be married. She is gonna become Mrs. Tori Mitchell. Isn't that crazy?

"Wait!" She says, pulling away from him. "I should warn you that we still have to tell our parents. I'm pretty sure that they're gonna have a fit!"

"We can elope!" Logan suggests eagerly. "To Vegas!"

"Logan, we're not eloping to Las Vegas!" Tori retorts, playfully slapping him behind the head.

BANG!

"Ugh, how many times am I gonna hear a gunshot in one freaking year?" Logan complains, standing up. Tori groans in frustration. She's gonna take a wild guess and assume that Mr. Layton has started the attack. Is this how she and Logan are gonna celebrate their engagement? By fighting bad guys? Once they finish this up, she and Logan are gonna go out for a romantic date, then they will go and tell their family and friends. That's her plan! She can't do that until they take down Parton and all of his evil staff members. And they'll also free all of those innocent people that were forced to stay here! As for the really unstable people, they'll try to find a better institution for those patients.

"This is so irritating!" She groans as she and Logan run out of the room.

* * *

**Yep, Logan and Tori are engaged! It took a little bit of convincing from Logan, though**

**Getting married right out of high school isn't the best idea, but I think the Tori/Logan engagement will make the story more interesting! Who knows? Maybe they'll even get their own spinoff story!**

**By the way, who saw the Big Time Tour special? Weren't the guys so adorable? James and Fox were precious, James was adorable eating that hamburger while dancing, the other guys were so cute, and...Okay, I'll stop rambling:P**

**Review! :D**


	13. Insane

"REALLY? WE'RE DOING THIS NOW?" Jade screams as she storms out of her room. Seriously, Mr. Layton decided to start the attack without even warning them! Now Jade has to get off her lazy butt and kick some butts. On second thought, she kind of feels like kicking some butts today. Maybe she'll even give a few kicks to the face. Haha, she likes the sound of that. Yeah, she's having disturbing thoughts again. If there's anyone that doesn't like that, they can get over it. It's her brain, okay? And her brain is a disturbing place. Her parents even tried to send her to a therapist once. The therapist quit the next day. Well, that's her problem. She's the one that couldn't handle some of the answers that Jade gave her.

As Tori is running past her, she suddenly reaches out and grabs the girl's arm. The walls are quite thin, so it isn't hard for her to eavesdrop. Anyway, she had her ear pressed against the wall and she heard Logan ask "Tori Vega, will you marry me?" What the hell? Tori Vega married? That just doesn't make any sense. Who would want to marry Tori Vega? Logan may not be Jade's type, but she thinks that he could do a lot better than Tori. It's weird enough that he wanted to date her, but Jade is completely weirded out by the whole engagement thing. She knows that Tori said yes. Oh, the future "Mrs. Mitchell" is gonna have one hell of a time explaining this to her parents.

"You and Logan are engaged?" She asks.

"How did you know?" Tori asks, yelping as some idiot runs past her.

"I was eavesdropping." Jade says boredly. "The walls are not sound proof."

"Ugh," Tori groans. "Yeah, Logan and I are engaged. We're getting married this summer."

"We're gonna talk about this later." Jade says before they rush toward the secretary's desk. The secretary is trying to fight Cat and Ryleigh, but they overpower her and manage to knock her unconscious and tie her to her chair. Wow, who knew that Cat could knock someone out? Seriously, she whacked that woman upside the head and she didn't seem bothered at all. Maybe she's finally toughening up. Jade always tells her "Cat, stop being such a wimp!" Maybe she's finally deciding to listen to Jade's advice.

"Hey, I wanted to tie her up!" She snaps at Ryleigh.

"Well, that's too bad." Ryleigh says sarcastically. "Because we got her first."

"Stop fighting!" Tori says, grabbing Cat's arm.

Meanwhile, James and Carlos are fighting some tall and muscular guard. Carlos is on the man's back, trying to choke him while James punches him in the stomach. But the man shakes Carlos off and goes after James, who shrieks and jumps out of the way. James panics and holds out his hands, wetting the floor with his water manipulation power. The guard slips and falls to the ground, falling unconscious. James looks over at Trina, who is in an insane fight with a female nurse. The nurse is actually pretty hot, but James knows that Cat is way hotter.

"Do you think Logan is gonna propose to Tori?" Carlos asks as he suddenly turns around and knocks out another guard with his fist.

"She already did!" Beck says as he returns to his natural appearance. "Jade was eavesdropping and she heard them, then she told me."

"Logan and Tori are engaged?" Kendall asks as he walks past them.

"Yep!" James, Carlos, and Beck say in unison.

"Hey, you know where tomatoes can sleep if they're tired?" Cat laughs as she runs over to them.

"Cat, not right now!" Carlos says, tripping another guy and causing him to fall unconscious.

"They can sleep in a hammock bra!" Cat giggles.

How can someone be so random?

Anyway, the group has split up and went to each of the floors. Kendall is now following Jo into the elevator, so they can take out every staff member on the second floor. You know, with the help of some other friends. It feels so awkward being with Jo again, but he's gonna ignore the fact that they are an ex couple. They need to focus on defeating everyone at Lakeview, so they can just be done with it. By the way, Kendall can't believe that Logan and Tori are getting married. Tori will be a _high school graduate _in May and she'll barely be eighteen in July, Logan is about to turn nineteen, and they're engaged to be married.

"You know, you and Ryleigh are really great together." Jo tells him.

"You're not jealous?" Kendall asks her.

"Maybe a little, but I'll get over it." Jo responds.

"You sure?" Kendall asks her. He hopes that she'll get over it. He likes Ryleigh and he doesn't want a jealous ex girlfriend ruining their relationship. Not that Jo would do anything to them, but just the idea of a jealous ex girlfriend could affect them. Luckily, all Ryleigh's exes (And she apparently has plenty of those) are back in Minnesota because Kendall is the only guy that she has dated since moving to LA.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jo sighs. "I can't make you love me, so I have to deal with that."

"You're right." Kendall murmurs. But they get back into serious fighting mode when the elevator opens back up. They run out of the elevator and are shocked by the chaos. They see some of the patients actually joining in and helping the others in fighting the bad guys. Andre is holding one guy down and struggling to tie him up, so Kendall and Jo go to help him. Kendall and Andre hold the guy down, while Jo takes the ropes and ties his arms and legs up, disabling him from being help to fight any longer.

"How are we doing?" Andre asks him.

"I think we're winning!" Jo says, turning around and punching some guy in the face. They shriek as some suddenly bursts through the floor, only to discover Ryleigh standing in front of them. Oh yeah, she has the super jumping power. She can jump through the ceiling and onto the second floor. Anyway, when she sees Jo and Kendall together, her face falls and Kendall feels sad for a moment. Doesn't she see that he has no interest in Jo as his girlfriend? They have agreed to stay friends, despite their past. But that will not affect Kendall and Ryleigh's relationship.

"Hey, let's check the other floors!" Andre tells them. "I'll go to the third floor, Kendall can go to the fourth floor, Jo can go to the fifth floor, and Ryleigh can go to the sixth floor. We'll get done a lot faster that way."

Ryleigh breathes a sigh as relief as they walk back into the elevator. She needs to get away from Kendall and Jo, not mention that she's happy that those two won't be on the same floor together. No, she's not jealous, but no one wants to see their significant other with his or her ex. Ryleigh doesn't even talk to any of her exes anymore, so she wants to know why Kendall and Jo still seem close.

Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie are on the first floor, running down the hallway to Mr. Parton's office/locker room. From what they have heard, he keeps it nice, but it's also where all patients belongings are kept. He wants to make sure that no one tries to sneak in and take back any of their stuff. When he's not around, he keeps it locked. Cat and Robbie want to find out how Mr. Layton is doing with Parton.

"What is my daddy doing in there?" Jovannah yells at them.

"Jojo, he's dealing with Parton." Robbie says calmly.

"Ugh!" Jovannah scoffs, pushing them both out of the way and angrily knocking on the door. "DADDY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

"I have gotta dump this chick." Robbie mumbles to Cat, making sure that Jovannah can't hear him.

"DADDY!" Jovannah screams.

"Hey, Jovannah, can I tell you something?" Robbie asks her.

"What?" Jovannah asks him, crossing her arms.

"We're over." Robbie responds.

"What?" Jovannah gasps in horror. "You're breaking up with me? No one breaks up with me! I don't get dumped, Robbie Shapiro! I am a prize and you're lucky that I went out with you! If it weren't for me, you would still be known as a nerd! Before you met me, you were a geek, then we started going out and people thought you were cool. Get it? I made you who you are today!"

"I'd rather be a nerd than date a witch like you." Robbie tells her. Jovannah looks at him in horror before angrily storming away.

"Nice going." Cat says proudly before knocking on the floor. She shrieks when someone hits the door, followed by something breaking. She is not enjoying this at all? She doesn't like violence and danger! She likes happy things! Violence is really bad and she just wants to be out of here before something goes wrong. She wants to go home and cuddle with James. She wants to help Tori plan her wedding! Yeah, the girl is way too young for marriage, but it's not like they can do anything about it. They might as well support the newly engaged couple. Cat was thinking that the color scheme could be red and white. That would be so beautiful, right? Tori could wear a gorgeous white dress and her bridesmaids and her maid of honor could be wearing red dresses. The guys will obviously wear tuxes and those tuxes could include red bowties. Aww, Cat loves it!

"Cat, focus!" Robbie says.

"Oh!" Cat exclaims. "What do we do now?"

"Hey, I think we've almost got them all!" Logan says as he, James, and Tori walk over to them. "But Mr. Layton still needs to finish Parton."

"Do you think we should call the police?" James asks him.

"I think Trina already did." Logan tells him. "They're on their way!"

They listen to the commotion coming from Parton's office until it becomes completely silent. They hope that Parton didn't hurt Mr. Layton. Cat finally removes a clip from her hair and sticks it in the keyhole, picking the lock. The door slowly opens and they peek inside, noticing Mr. Layton standing over an unconscious and bloody Parton. They gasp in horror when they see a bullet hole in his stomach.

"You didn't!" Cat gasps, feeling herself on the verge of a panic attack. She thought that Mr. Layton was gonna knock the guy out and have him arrested, not murder him!

"Cat, he had to do it." James says, holding onto her. "If your life is in danger, sometimes you have to go to extreme measures."

"He pointed a gun at me first, so I pulled mine out and shot him." Mr. Layton tells them. "But it only hit his stomach, so I think he'll live. Once he gets treated for it, he'll definitely be going to prison for a very long time."

"So he's not gonna die?" Cat says, trying to breathe. She wants Parton to be punished, but she doesn't want anyone to die.

"He'll be fine." Mr. Layton insists, patting her head.

"Hey, Mr. Layton?" Robbie says. "I dumped your daughter, so she'll probably be a little wazzed off when you see her."

"She always gets wazzed off when she doesn't get her way." Mr. Layton says, shaking his head as they leave the room. When they enter the lobby, they find it completely empty and destroyed. Wow, this attack got pretty heated. It's gonna take a while to repair this place. But Carlos had an idea to repair it and turn it into something really good. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Carlos is leaning toward turning it into an animal shelter and they all think that sounds pretty good. Carlos is smarter than people think.

"I hope everyone will be okay." James says, wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulder.

"Same here." Logan says. "And I hope that this is finally over, so Tori and I can plan our special day."

"You guys really think you can handle marriage?" James asks him.

"My first wife and I got married when she was eighteen." Mr. Layton says. "We got divorced two years later."

"Oh," Logan says, not sure how to respond. But he feels confident about him and Tori. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Yeah, I'm not." Mr. Layton says before walking away.

* * *

**In the next chapter, the fight will be over! Then we can get to the craziness and drama surrounding Logan and Tori's engagement! How will the other students and teachers at Hollywood Arts react? Will there be any jealous exes out to ruin Logan and Tori's big day? So many questions! **

**I would love to hear your opinions on how people will react to the engagement:) So leave a review and tell me! :D**


	14. Free

"I can't believe he shot a guy." Cat says, staring ahead. She and James are just sitting in the back of an ambulance, getting checked for injuries. Luckily, none of them got hurt. In other words, they won this fight. All those people involved in the whole Lakeview mystery are most likely gonna go to prison. Yes, there were some people that need to stay committed, but there are some people that were held captive against their will when they were really okay to go home a long time ago. The police talked to Jo and they said that it seems like she should have been released months ago. According to them, she seems perfectly stable enough to go home and continue living her life.

"Cat, he had to do it." James tells her.

"Jay,you don't understand!" Cat squeaks. "Th-the b-blood, the unconscious man on the floor, it was horrible!"

James sighs as he listens to Cat's ranting. He hopes that she'll calm down soon and realize that Mr. Layton did what he had to do. James was a bit freaked out when he saw the pool of blood on the floor, but he knows that Mr. Layton did it for self defense. He's just happy that they're done with Lakeview and they can continue with their lives. BTR can record their third album, VicTORious can record their second album, Logan and Tori can plan their wedding, and everything can go back to normal. Well, as normal as it's ever gonna get. Since they have this superpowers, life will never be the same, but they can at least have some normality in their lives. Yeah, they're different than other teens, but they're not total freaks. They do the same things that other teens, both normal and famous, like doing. They go to school, they play sports, they record albums, and all that stuff.

"It's okay." He says, squeezing her hand. "It's over."

Meanwhile, Logan and Tori are sitting in the back of another ambulance with a blanket wrapped around both of them. Tori has her head on Logan's shoulders and she feels so much relief. Logan is holding her left hand and staring at her ring finger, deep in thought. You know, she actually feels excited that she's getting married. Maybe Logan is right. Maybe they are ready for marriage. By the time the wedding comes, they'll have been together for more than a year, so it's not like they're rushing anything. She just hopes that her parents and Logan's mom will be okay with it.

"I love you." Logan whispers.

"I love you too." Tori says softly, kissing his cheek. She takes his hand and snuggles up to him, closing her eyes. They got to change into some new clothes that they had in their gym bags. Most of them just picked some jeans and a T shirt. Of course, Cat chose a white minishirt, a white T shirt, and a pink cardigan. Trina put her favorite pink dress and a denim jacket. They're the only ones that care about looking cute right now. Tori just threw on some jeans and a white sweater, while Logan picked some jeans, a white T shirt, a black jacket, and black baseball cap. He's wearing the cap backwards just because Tori loves it. She thinks he looks adorable with his cap backwards.

"When do I get my ring?" She asks him.

"Now?" Logan grins.

"I thought you left it at the apartment." Tori tells him, confused.

"Everything has been so crazy that I forgot that I had put it in my bag." Logan says, reaching into his pocket. Tori almost starts crying when she sees the diamond ring in his hand. She watches as he takes her hand and slips the ring onto her finger, trying so hard not to cry. Seeing that ring on her finger makes their engagement feel even more real. She is gonna marry this boy. It's really happening. Wow...She's still nervous and maybe a little apprehensive, but those feelings are starting to fade away.

"Ry, what is wrong?" Kendall asks as Ryleigh walks away from him. They just finished getting checked out by the paramedics and Ryleigh immediately got out of the ambulance. Kendall doesn't understand what her problem is. Is she really jealous of his friendship with Jo? He sees nothing wrong with being friends with his ex. Ryleigh should know that he loves her. Why is she always doubting him? She doesn't mind if he talks to Tori or Cat, but if he is friendly to Jade (she's never friendly back to him) or any other girl, Ryleigh gets all irritated about it. Now Kendall is starting to get irritated with her!

"You don't know?" Ryleigh questions as she whips around to face him. "Kendall, I see the way you look at her! You've probably wanted her this whole time and never told me! Look, if you're still in love with her, I would really like to know!"

She starts to walk away, but Kendall grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"I am _not _in love with her." He says sternly. "Jo and I are friends, okay? That's all we're ever gonna be."

"Hey!" Jo says as she walks over to them. "Kendall, I was thinking that we could go see a movie later!"

Wow, what a great time for her to show up.

"You better watch yourself, princess." Ryleigh warns her before walking away.

"Um, what's her problem?" Jo says, gulping heavily.

"Oh, nothing." Kendall lies. He cannot believe that Ryleigh just threatened Jo! What part of "I am not in love with her" does Ryleigh not understand? He may not be in love with Jo, but he will not allow Ryleigh to go around threatening people just because she's jealous.

"I'll be right back." He says before following Ryleigh. "Hey!"

"What?" Ryleigh snaps as he grabs her wrist.

"You have no right to threaten people." Kendall says angrily. "Jo did nothing to you! All she did was ask me to hang out! She didn't ask me on a freaking date! I don't know what your problem is, but this has gotta stop!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryleigh retorts.

"What is wrong with you?" Kendall asks her. "When we first met, you seemed like a really cool person, but you've turned into a real gank! You don't own me, okay? I am not a possesion! I am your boyfriend and I expect you to treat me with respect! If we're gonna be in a relationship, there will no jealousy, no threats, and no attitude problem. If you can't handle that, I can't be with you!"

Ryleigh stares at him, hurt by his words.

"You know what?" He tells her. "I haven't been happy in this relationship for days! Ever since we started this whole mission and Jo started helping us, this whole relationship between you and I hasn't been normal. You can't handle seeing me be friends with Jo, she asks me to go see a movie and you _threaten _her, and you can't even tell me that you'll change for the better. So I think that we need to take a break. I can't do this anymore, Ryleigh. Until you get your act together and decide to start acting like a _good _girlfriend, this isn't gonna work for me. I'm sorry, but I'm done. We're over."

"Kendall-" Ryleigh says, tearing up.

"Look at James and Cat or Logan and Tori!" Kendall points out. "Do you see them getting jealous of each other's friends? Logan is still friends with Camille and even though she's his ex girlfriend, Tori doesn't mind at all! In fact, she and Camille are friends! Why can't you be like her or Cat? I think you need to take some lessons from them."

Ryleigh watches in tears as her e_x boyfriend _walks away from her.

"So I dumped Jovannah." Robbie says flirtatiously, approaching Trina. The oldest Vega sister tries to ignore him as she admires her appearance in her compact mirror, while Robbie hits on her and Shelby watches boredly. She hopes that he doesn't try to start this again. They auditioned for a play together and they had to kiss, which led to Robbie developing a crush on Trina. She was happy when he started dating Jovannah because she no longer had to deal with him hitting on her and any other pretty girl he saw. Now that he kicked Jovannah to the curb, he's gonna go back to his old ways.

"What did I tell you about personal space?" She questions him. Robbie backs away slowly, still staring at her.

"Now that you and the evil monster are over, no woman is gonna wanna date you." Rex points out.

"Hey, that is not true! I know for a fact that Trina and Shelby both have crushes on me." Robbie argues.

"No, we don't." Both girls respond.

"If you want to hit on someone, talk to Tori." Shelby tells him.

"I can't." Robbie sighs. "She's engaged."

"Yeah, I knew she would say yes." Shelby smiles.

"She's seventeen!" Trina argues before going to have a talk with her sister. Tori is engaged at seventeen years old! Normally, Trina is too focused on herself to pay attention to anyone else and their personal lives, but this is serious. As Tori's big sister, she feels the need to give her sis some advice. She's not gonna try to talk Tori out of getting married, but she just wants her to know how serious her decision is.

"Tori, come here!" She says, waving at Logan before pulling Tori out of the ambulance. "You and I need to talk!"

They walk behind one of the ambulances, away from everyone else.

"You said yes?" She asks. "Tori, you're seventeen! You haven't even finished high school yet! How are you gonna find time to plan a wedding?'

"I'll make time!" Tori insists, looking at the ring on her left hand. "Come on, I have more that eight months until the wedding. That's plenty of time! I can plan the wedding, but I can still dedicate plenty of time to school. Look, what if I made you the maid of honor?"

"Really? You would do that?" Trina asks, surprised.

"Hey, you're my sister and I think you deserve it." Tori tells her.

"Okay, but I'm just curious about how you're gonna explain this to Mom and Dad." Trina says, grabbing Tori's left hand. "Oh my gosh, that ring is gorgeous! I hope someone will give me a ring like that someday."

"Hey, Logan and I will tell them tonight." Tori insists. "We're thinking about inviting Mama Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly over to the house so we can tell all the adults at once. Once we've done that, we just have to tell Logan's mom, then we can start planning."

"What happened to Logan's dad?"

"Trina!" Tori whispers.

"I'm just curious!" Trina responds. "I wanna know."

"Look, he doesn't talk to his dad anymore." Tori whispers so no one hears her. "Apparently, Mr. Mitchell left when he was still a baby. He doesn't like to talk about it though, so do not bring it up. Okay? You won't do anything stupid, will you? I'm serious, Trina. This is something that you cannot bring up around him because it's a really sensitive subject for him. Don't do it, okay. I know how you like to gossip and ramble, but I'm warning you right now."

"Tori!" Trina interrupts. "Calm down! I won't say anything!"

"Okay." Tori breathes out.

* * *

"James, Cat, what are you doing here?" Logan asks as he looks at the couple sitting on Tori's bed.

"We wanna be here when you guys tell Mama Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, and Tori's parents that you're getting hitched." James snorts, while Cat giggles.

Logan rolls his eyes before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Tori is in the kitchen, chugging down a Coke while she paces. She must be nervous about making the big announcement. Heck, even if the adults say no, Logan is willing to elope to Las Vegas. Then again, there would be some wazzed off people if they did that, so maybe eloping isn't such a good idea. Logan hopes that they can convince everyone so they can get married the right way. You know, a beautiful wedding with all their family and friends.

"I am freaking out!" Tori says anxiously, sitting the Coke back in the fridge.

"Look, everything will be-" Logan starts to say, but someone knocks on the door before he can say anything else.

Tori groans and walks to the door, looking through the peep hole. She sighs and opens it, revealing Ryleigh with mascara streaming down her face and her hair looking like a mess. She sniffles and hiccups as she walks past Tori, whimpering.

"Ryleigh?" She asks weirdly.

"I want Kendall back!" She whines/sobs. "He dumped me because I threatened his stupid ex girlfriend! He claims that I'm too jealous and controlling! And he told me that he can't' be with me if I won't change! First of all, I have changed a lot! Heck, I don't even talk to the drunks and potheads that I use to hang with back at my old high school! And excuse me for wanting to protect our relationship! I mean, Jade is the same way with Beck, but he never dumped her! And she's worse than I am!"

"I knew a pothead back at our old school." Logan says thoughtfully. "Before you answer, he didn't do drugs. He actually wore a pot on his head."

"I have changed for the better!" Ryleigh sobs. "I don't party like I use to, I got my license back, I don't prank call people as much anymore, I'm even making an attempt to be nicer to Jade! So I don't understand why he dumped me!"

"Ryleigh, maybe you should loosen up." Logan tells her. "Guys don't like having jealous girlfriends."

"This is horrible!" Ryleigh sobs, blowing her nose with the blanket on the couch. "He said he loved me!"

"Thank you for getting snot all over my blanket." Tori says, her face twisted in disgust.

"Who cares about your blanket?" Ryleigh sobs, throwing the blanket at Tori. "I'm having a crisis!"

"Ry, just go up to my room and we'll talk after I talk to my parents, Mama Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly." Tori says, pushing her friend toward the staircase. Suddenly, Ryleigh turns around and sobs into Tori's shoulder, clinging to her friend. Tori sighs heavily and gently pushes the girl away, forcing her to turn around and walk up the stairs. Once she's gone, Tori and Logan intertwine their fingers and walk out to the back yard.

* * *

**Okay, I've been thinking about getting a Tumblr:) I want you all to give me ideas about what kind of blog it should be! It's going to be Big Time Rush blog, but I want to know if you'd like to see a lot of stuff related to my fanfics or any other ideas. Basically, just give me ideas to make it interesting:) **

**Anyway, review! :D**


	15. Acceptance

"Engaged?" Charlotte asks in disbelief. "Tori, are you crazy?"

"Mom, we know it's crazy, but we love each other." Tori says with a pleading voice, hugging Logan's waist. She's starting to feel really anxious because it doesn't look like the adults approve of their announcement. But don't they understand? She loves Logan so much and she wants to spend her life with him. She was apprehensive about it at first, but now she realizes that she really does want this. She wants to marry Logan. She wants to become his wife. So what if they're young? Married life may be a challenge, but they can do it. They're both very mature, so it's not like they're not mature enough for marriage. But she can tell just by looking at the adults that they don't agree with this.

"You guys are both too young." Victor tells them. "I know you love each other, but I don't think that you're old enough for marriage. In a few years, if you still love each other, then you can get married. Right now, I just think that you should wait."

"Dog and dogette, out of all the insane stuff you could do, why get engaged?" Gustavo asks them.

"Because we care about each other and we honestly feel like we're ready for this." Logan explains, kissing the top of Tori's head. He hopes that they can convince the adults to accept their engagement. They have the money, they have the maturity, they have everything they need, so Logan sees nothing wrong with what they're doing. Yeah, they may be doing it a little earlier than some people, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Marriage can be wonderful if you're with the right person. Logan knows that he's with the right person. Tori is everything he could ever want and he can't wait to spend his life with her. Why can't everyone just accept their decision? What they're doing isn't a bad thing. It's not like Tori is pregnant!

"Guys, do you even realize what a big responsibility marriage is?" Mama Knight asks them. "You'll need to find a place to live, you'll have bills to pay, and since you live your lives in the public eye, you'll have people judging you for getting married so young. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Mama Knight, we earn a lot of money." Tori insists. "We can afford to buy a home and pay our bills. As for the public criticism, we don't care about that! We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Kelly, you haven't said much." Charlotte says, turning to face Gustavo's assistant.

"Well, maybe we should let them do it." Kelly says, standing up. "They're young but they're not just immature kids. They're very grown up for their age and I think they can handle it. They do make a lot of money from their albums, so it's not like they're poor or anything. I say that we allow them to get married. Of course, since Tori is your daughter, it should be up to you, but this is just my opinion."

Tori and Logan watch anxiously as the adults look at each other, hoping that their engagement is gonna be approved.

"Okay!" Victor tells them. "You can get married! But I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you, daddy!" Tori says happily, hugging him and her mom.

"Logan, I'm a cop and if you break Tori's heart, I'll break you." Victor says, looking at his future son in law.

"I won't do anything to hurt you." Logan says, gulping heavily.

They all return to the living room a few minutes later to find James and Cat watching as Ryleigh digs through the refrigerator. They can only imagine how she's gonna be while they're planning the wedding. Unless she and Kendall get back together, she'll probably spend the whole time sobbing about how she's gonna grow old and die alone. They know because they have encountered her drama queen ways many times. They personally think that she should leave Kendall alone for a while, then go talk to him.

"Where is the ice cream?" She asks, standing up straight.

"In the freezer." Charlotte says weirdly. Ryleigh lets out another whiny sob and yanks the freezer open, grabbing the huge container of ice cream. She gets a spoon and proceeds to whimper as she walks over to the couch, sitting down and stuffing her face.

"What did they say?" James asks.

"Yes!" Logan says while hugging Tori.

Wow, James cannot believe that one of his best friends is getting married. A few days ago, he would never have expected this, but now it's happening. They've got a wedding to plan. James is a little surprised, but he's gonna support Logan and Tori. They do seem really happy together and maybe they are ready for marriage. They're young, but that doesn't mean that their marriage has to fail. James is gonna be supportive and hope that they have a long, happy life together. But he doesn't plan on proposing to Cat until they're older. He doesn't feel ready for marriage yet and he's pretty sure that Cat's not ready either. In fact, he thinks that Beck and Jade will get married before he and Cat do. After all, they've been together longer.

"Hey, are you gonna call your mom?" He asks.

Logan nods reluctantly. His mom supportive of any decision he makes, as long as he's not making any wrong choices. But getting married is something that she may be a little weary about, considering how her own marriage turned out. She has said on numerous occasions that she doesn't want Logan to experience the same pain that she did. But he knows that Tori would never hurt him. He trusts her.

"Yeah." He says, grabbing his cell phone and walking up the stairs. He dials his mom's home phone number and waits for her to pick up. He prays silently as he waits. He prays that his mom will just trust that he knows what he's doing. Tori's parents, Mama Knight, Kelly, and even Gustavo are accepting their decision,. He hopes that his mom will do the same.

"Hello?" Joanna Mitchell says.

"Hey, mom."

"Logie?" Joanna questions cheerfully. "Baby, it's so great to hear from you! How are you? How are things with you and Tori?"

"Everything's great, mom." Logan says with a soft smile. "In fact, I have some exciting news."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I asked Tori to marry me." Logan tells her. "And she said yes."

"Oh." Joanna says, her voice sounding sad. "That's...a surprise. Logan, are you sure? You've seen how marriage can turn out and it's even harder when you marry young. I honestly don't know if this is such a good idea. Maybe you kids should wait until you're older."

"Mom, Tori and I are not gonna be like you and dad." Logan tells her. "We promise. Please, just let us do this. We already got the okay from Tori's parents."

A heavy sigh is heard on the other line.

"Okay." Joanna says softly. "Just be careful, though. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Logan tells her. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Joanna says. "Congratulations."

With that, she hangs up. Logan leans back against the wall and sighs softly. He's happy that they've got everyone's approval, but he knows that his mom isn't really happy for him. He hates that. He knows that she just wants to protect him, but he's almost nineteen years old. She needs to trust that he knows what he's doing. He and Tori will be okay.

"You okay?" Tori asks, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Logan says quietly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm okay."

* * *

**I finally got my Tumblr! If you want to follow me, go to btrvictorious . tumblr . com:) (no spaces!)**

**I will be posting stuff about my fanfiction, but you'll also see some roleplay posts:) For example, I have one thing called Jade's Thoughts where Jade rants about anything that irritates her. It's a fun blog and I would love to have more followers.**

**Review! :D**


	16. Worry

Tori and friends return to Hollywood Arts two days after leaving Lakeview. Their experience is all over the news and everyone is wondering why they would do such a thing. They're kind of worried that their secret is gonna get out. You know, them having superpowers. The last thing they need is for the whole world to know just how different they really are. They just want to be seen as musicians, teenagers, and nothing more. Also, Tori has been forced to wear her engagement ring on her right hand so the media doesn't find out. Eventually, she and Logan will tell the media, but they want to wait a while. They are teenagers getting married and that's surely to cause some controversy. The newly engaged couple, along with Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin, all agree that it'll be best to keep the engagement and wedding plans secret for at least a few weeks until they can figure out how to announce it in the best way possible.

"I am so depressed." Ryleigh says dully as they walk through the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

Tori groans softly. Ryleigh has been moping around for the past two days and it's driving everyone crazy. They know that she's upset about her breakup with Kendall, but she should really leave it alone for right now. She should let it go and just try to keep her mind off of him. Maybe Sikowitz will annoy a play or a talent show, so Ryleigh will have something else to focus on. Tori, on the other hand, has something to be really excited about. She hasn't been able to get her mind off the wedding. Since they're getting married in the summertime, she was thinking that they could have an outdoor wedding. Maybe they could have the ceremony at the Palm Woods park and have the reception in the Palm Woods ballroom.

"Kendall doesn't love you anymore!" Jade snaps. "Get over it!"

Ryleigh starts to respond, but Trina interrupts them.

"Ugh, look who's here." She mutters, watching a pretty brunette standing by some lockers. Sara Thompson is also a senior at Hollywood Arts and she loves picking on people. For the most part, she leaves VicTORIous alone, but even they have become the victims of her bullying before. Her dad is an entertainment lawyer, she's popular, she's kind of pretty, but she has a terrible personality. Tori seems to be one of her favorite targets. Why? Sara is apparently a BTR fan and Logan is her favorite, but she's jealous because Tori is dating him. They can only imagine what's gonna happen when she finds out that Logan and Tori are engaged.

"I hate her so much." Jade says, watching as Sara flips her brown hair. What's not to hate about this chick? She's got a huge ego, she thinks she's better than everyone else, and she's way meaner than Jade or Ryleigh combined. She's like Jade and Ryleigh combined to create one horrible, mean, irritating person. Jade really hates her. In fact, she's been on Jade's What I Hate list for months. But she can't mention Sara in any videos because Beck won't let her. He says that it's "too risky."

"Tori!" Sara laughs as she turns around. "You and your friends are finally back at Hollywood Arts. Pretty brave of you guys going into Lakeview like that. Even I would be scared and everyone knows that I'm not scared of anything."

"Are you scared of these scissors?" Jade snaps, holding up her scissors.

"No." Sara smirks.

"You make me sick." Jade snaps before walking past her.

"So, Tori, how are you and Logan doing?" Sara asks, crossing her arms.

"Um, we're great." Tori shrugs. Sara is gonna turn even more evil when she finds out about the wedding. She is Logan's number one fan at Hollywood Arts and since she knows that a few of her fellow students actually hang out with him, she thinks that she may have a chance. Since Logan and Tori are engaged, she'll probably get all mad and try to make Tori's life a living hell. Well, she needs to realize that Logan is Tori's fiance and he will never love her. That's how it is and that's how it's gonna be.

"Really? You seem a little nervous." Sara says suspiciously. "Is something going on?"

"No, Sara, nothing is going on." Tori says before walking away with her friends. They don't have time to deal with Sara. They have to make it to Sikowitz's class. Besides, Tori doesn't wanna hear Sara questioning her about her love life. Sara can probably tell that Tori has a secret and wants to get it out of her. Once they make the official announcement, Sara is gonna become an even bigger problem. Being the BTR/Logan obssessed fangirl she is, she will be so wazzed off when she hears the big news.

"How did she get into Hollywood Arts?" Cat asks as they walk up the stairs.

"The judges loved her audition." Andre shrugs. "Apparently, she performed an original song and it was pretty good. You know, not that I've watched it on Youtube or anything."

"She probably didn't even write it herself." Tori mumbles as they walk into Sikowitz's class.

They sit at their desks and wait for Sikowitz to show up, but they know that's gonna be at least a few minutes late. He always is. You know, Tori is thinking about telling him that she and Logan are getting married. He may be a little odd, but he can keep a secret. She just thinks that since he's one of her favorite teachers, he should know that she marrying her boyfriend. He might even want to help with wedding plans. He has said that he loves weddings. Mostly because there's always a huge cake at the reception.

"Hey, did you guys really go undercover at Lakeview Mental Hospital?" Melanie Hart, one of Sara's friends, asks them. "Because it's, like, all over the news."

"Pretty brave of you to do that." Sara's other follower, Kiana, tells them. "I would have never been able to do such a thing."

"Well, we did it." Ryleigh snaps. Yep, she's still in a bad mood. She'll hopefully get over it soon. She can't spend her time moping over a guy. Yeah, she loves Kendall, but she can't let their breakup destroy her happiness.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Melanie mumbles before turning around. They look toward the door and watch as Sikowitz walks into the classroom with a coconut in his hand.

"Hello, class!" He exclaims, sitting the coconut on his desk. He stops for a moment to look at Tori. "Wow, that is a _really _sparkly ring! Seriously, where did you get that? You know, I was going to give my last girlfriend a ring like that, but she ended up moving away."

"Sikowitz, it's just a ring." Tori lies, holding up her right hand. She hates lying, but they need a plan. You know, they need to carefully plan a way to tell the media that they're getting married. Once again, Tori starts thinking about life after telling the media about their engagement. Tori hasn't even finished high school and Logan is only eighteen, so the media will surely criticize them. They're teenagers getting married, not to mention that they're role models for young girls. Teen marriage may not be as serious as teen pregnancy, but the media and parents of young fans can be very critical. There's bound to be people that will say "Oh, they're too young! They're throwing their lives away!" Tori thinks that it's ridiculous. She and Logan don't care about their age. They are ready for this step in their relationship.

"Oh," Sikowitz shrugs. "Okay!" Now, we are going to play alphabetic improv!"

"I love this game!" Cat exclaims, clapping her hands.

Sikowitz chooses Cat, Beck, Jade, and Andre for this game. While they're playing, Tori keeps her arms crossed, hoping to hide the jewelry that secretly belongs on her left hand.

* * *

"Man, you can't keep moping around." James tells Kendall. He's concerned about his friend. He knows that Kendall really loves Ryleigh and it's sad that they broke up, but Kendall should try to keep his mind off her. If he just focuses on her all the time, he'll be even more miserable. If James were in Kendall's position, he would try to forget about her. Of course, he and Cat are very happy together, so he has nothing to worry about. Anyway, if Ryleigh doesn't trust Kendall, that's her problem. Kendall shouldn't stay miserable because of one girl. There will be plenty of girls and one of these days, Kendall will find the one for him. Gosh, James hopes that Logan and Tori's engagement won't cause any problems for Kendall and Ryleigh. Seeing two people in love and soon to be happily married may make them feel even worse about the end of their own relationship.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kendall mutters as they return to the studio. Ryleigh was an amazing girl and Kendall misses her like crazy, but he can't stay with a girl that doesn't trust him enough to let him be friends with his ex. Jo doesn't want to date him. When they were together, they really loved each other and they both hope that they can be close despite their breakup. It's stupid for Ryleigh to be jealous of something like that. He has told her numerous times that he loves her and if she cares about him, she would believe him.

"You can go home for the day." Gustavo tells them. "Kelly and I have to fly out to Colorado to check out some new singer. We'll call and let you know when we're gonna be back."

The guys all breathe sighs of relief. The whole Lakeview incident seriously stressed them out and they need a few days off. They don't know why Gustavo made them come to work two days after leaving that horrible place. Besides, Logan is excited to get started on planning the wedding. He can't wait until July, so he and Tori can officially become husband and wife. He wants to start planning their big day as soon as possible. Tori said that she has a couple ideas and they can talk after school. He can't wait to hear what she has in mind.

"And try not to let the media know about Logan and Tori." Kelly warns. "We still haven't decided what to do yet."

"Got it." Kendall mutters without much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Is he still upset about the breakup?" Kelly asks the other guys.

"Yep." The guys say, patting Kendall's pack before walking out of the studio.

"I think I'm gonna go out with Cat in a little while." James says as they walk toward the exit. This earns him a whine from Kendall and he sighs heavily. Okay, they obviously can no longer mention their girlfriends around him. At least not until he decides that moping over Ryleigh is pointless. He really should try to move on. Or at least just forget about Ryleigh for a while, then talk to her when their fight has settled down.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?" Carlos suggests cheerfully.

"Ryleigh loved ice cream!" Kendall whines.

"CARLOS!" James and Logan yell in unison.

"Okay, no ice cream right now." Carlos says, raising his hands in defense.

* * *

Later, the students at Hollywood Arts are dismissed for the day. About fifteen minutes later, Tori is walking to the front door of her house, her key in hand. She unlocks the door and walks into the apartment to find her mom holding something in her hands. Logan and Shelby are sitting on the couch and Tori is guessing that Trina is in her room.

"What's that?" She asks her mom.

"I bought you a wedding planning book!" Charlotte says happily, handing the book to her. "It'll help you keep up with everything from the location to dress and tux sizes. Basically, it'll help you organize your plans for the big day. There's going to be a lot to do, such as arranging for the ceremony and reception location, dresses and tuxedos sizes, the cake, your honeymoon location, and all that stuff. I want you to use this because you are gonna be very busy for the next eight months. You'll have a lot to keep up with."

"I'll use it, mom." Tori says, hugging her mom. "Thank you. Anyway, I need to talk to Logan alone."

She sits the book on the couch and grabs Logan's hand, dragging him toward the backdoor. They walk out to the back yard and Tori tights hugs her fiance's west. He wraps his arms around and kisses the top of her head before they walk over to the table. He sits down and Tori sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She has been thinking about this all day. They need to have a talk. You know, they need to have a serious talk about their engagement, their future marriage, and what it means for their relationship.

"So we're getting married." She says, hugging him tightly. "And everyone is okay with it. Well, everyone that matters. What do you think about all this?"

"I'm overjoyed." Logan says, hugging her waist.

"You know, once we get married, we're gonna have a lot of growing up to do." Tori tells him. "We'll have to pay our own bills, cook our own meals, wash our own clothes, and all that stuff. Our relationship is gonna change. I'm happy to be marrying you, but I just think that we should have a serious talk about this. If we're gonna be married, we need to be prepared."

"Hey, we'll be fine." Logan insists, kissing her shoulder. "We are gonna be happily married for the rest of our lives. Besides, we have eight months until the wedding. We have eight months to not only plan the wedding, but we can also use the next eight months to learn how to be mature, responsible adults. We'll be ready, babe. Don't worry so much."

"I'm not worried." Tori laughs, kissing his cheek. "I just want to make sure that we're ready. After all, marriage is a big committment."

"Hey," Logan interrupts as he cups his hand over her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. "You and I are gonna be fine."

"Okay." Tori says softly, kissing him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan whispers, kissing her cheek. "And I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

**I would have posted this earlier, but I had to talk to a tech support guy because I've been trying to get my Sims 3 games downloaded on my Macbook computer, but now it's working! :D**

**In the next chapter, Camille will be finding out about Logan and Tori's engagement! In the following chapters, there will be more James and Cat (adorable couple) and more drama with Kendall and Ryleigh (What will happen to those two?). Who knows? Maybe there will even be some Carlos and Stephanie moments;)**

**Anyway, I chose the name for this chapter because Logan and Tori are concerned about the media, Tori is concerned about the engagement and how her relationship with Logan will change (They're still getting married!), while Kendall and Ryleigh are worried about the future of their relationship.**

**Review! :D**


	17. Heartbroken

Camille quietly lounges by the pool, reading the newest issues of Pop Tiger Magazine. There's an incredibly confusing article about Logan and Tori. The article says that Tori was spotted with a suspicious diamond ring on her left hand. Even more surprising, it was on her wedding finger. Logan and Tori couldn't possibly be engaged, could they? They're much too young for marriage. Anyway, in all honesty, Camille stilll cares about Logan. Even when she was dating Steve, she still thought about Logan. If he's engaged, she has no chance with him. Of course, even if he's not engaged, Camille probably still doesn't have a chance with him. He seems to really love Tori and there's nothing anyone can do to change that.

She glances at the second picture, which is a closeup of Tori's left hand. The ring is beautiful and it really does appear to be an engagement ring. Camille doesn't understand. Tori is a really sweet girl, but Camille doesn't know why her wants to get married. He's almost nineteen, Tori's only seventeen, and they've got many more years ahead of them. Why the rush? They could wait a few years, then get engaged. If this article is telling the truth, Logan and Tori are crazy. Maybe Camille is just talking out of jealousy. She definitely still has some feelings for Logan. She can see why Tori fell in love with him. He's perfect. He's sweet, funny, incredibly cute, he's caring, he's smart, and much more.

She looks up to find James and Cat walking out to the pool, talking and holding hands. Camille wonders if they know anything about this. They surely do. They spend so much time with Logan and Tori, so they should know if their friends got engaged. So Camille closes the magazine and stands up, walking toward them. She stops in front of them and starts to speak.

"Hey, are Logan and Tori engaged?" She asks them. "Because there's an article in Pop Tiger that talks about a ring on Tori's left hand. Everyone thinks that they plan on getting married."

"Um, I've gotta go! Bye!" Cat says before rushing back into the Palm Woods.

"James?"

"Uh," James says before laughing nervously.

"Just tell me!"

"Yes!" James blurts out. "Yeah, they're engaged! But they don't want anyone to know yet! Look, if you're still in love with Logan, I'm sorry, but he loves Tori. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He bought the ring more than two weeks ago and he proposed while we were still in Lakeview. She didn't get the ring from him until we got free, though."

Camille nods in understand, feeling her heart breaking. Logan is getting married to someone that isn't hurt. She knows that she should be happy for them, but it's hard! Logan was her boyfriend once and now he belongs to someone else. Well, she hopes that Tori knows how lucky she is. She better be a good wife to him because he deserves the best. As sad as Camille is, she just wants Logan to be happy, even if it's not her making him happy. But Tori is really sweet, so she'll probably be very good to him.

"Um, tell them I said congratulations." She says quietly before walking past them.

* * *

"Maybe we should hire a wedding consultant." Tori says as she and Logan cuddle on the couch. Since it's Saturday, they figured that it would be a good time to start planning the wedding. Mama Knight found a wonderful wedding planning list for them, so they can check off each thing. Right now, they're just planning the basics, including the location for the ceremony and the reception, the date and time (July 21 at 2:00 pm), and they've chosen the wedding party. Trina will be the maid of honor, Kendall will be the best man, their other close friends will be the bridesmaids and groomsmen, while Katie and Tyler will be the flower girl and ring bearer. Tori has also chosen her color scheme, red and white.

"What if we got Kelly to help? She's great at organization." Logan suggests, playing with his fiancee's hair. Now Tori is laying with her head on his lap, so they can easily look at each other. Anyway, Logan takes her hand and kisses the back of it, staring at his girl. He can't believe that they're already planning their wedding. It'll be the most amazing day of their lives. But there is one issue. Tori has been wearing her ring on her right hand to keep people from getting suspicious, but she had it on her left hand yesterday and they saw a picture in Pop Tiger. Now everyone is really suspicious of their relationship and whether they plan on taking it to the next level. They are taking it to the next level, but they don't want anyone to know yet. They're trying to keep quiet until Gustavo decides that it's okay to make the announcement. He's thinking about having them do an interview with AM LA, but he doesn't want to do it just yet.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tori says, holding Logan's hand. She sits up and crawls onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Logan wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek, while Tori closes her eyes. She's so happy that it's the weekend. Even better, she doesn't have any homework, so she can just relax and focus on planning the wedding. They aren't doing everything this weekend, but they should at least have an idea of what kind of ceremony and reception they wants an elegant wedding.

"Hey, Camille knows about the wedding!" Cat squeaks as she rushes into the apartment. "I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know, but James told her! We're sorry! She's Logan's ex girlfriend and neither of you probably wanted her to know yet, but she was reading the Pop Tiger article and she asked, so James went ahead and told her!"

"Cat, calm down!" Tori interrupts. "It's okay."

"Yeah, it's better for her to find out now than later." Logan agrees.

"Oh," Cat says thoughtfully before smiling. "Okay!"

She giggles as she skips to the kitchen, walking over to the refrigerator. She wants some of those pizza lunchables. She hopes that they have some. When she opens the fridge and the drawer, she smiles happily and grabs the meal, proceeding to grab a paper plate off the counter. She fixes the little pizzas with the sauce, cheese, and pepperoni before putting them in the microwave, anxiously waiting for them to finish. She's so hungry right now. She may be small, but she actually eats a lot.

"Yay!" She says when the microwave beeps. She takes the pizzas out, grabs the chocolate chip cookie that came with the meal, and gets a Coke from the fridge before walking to the dining table and sitting down. She begins eating one of the small pizzas just as the door opens. James walks into the apartment, awkwardly smiling at Logan and Tori.

"We already know that you told Camille." Logan tells him.

"You mad?"

"No." Logan says. "We were telling Cat that it's better if Camille finds out now than later."

"Oh," James says. "Well, okay."

Logan is right about that. It wouldn't be right for them to keep the secret from her, even though it may hurt her. When James told her that Logan and Tori were engaged, he could tell that she was upset, but he hopes that she's not too upset. There are plenty of guys who would want to date her. Logan isn't the only one. Of course, he was her first serious boyfriend so it's understandable for her to be in shock, but she'll hopefully get over it soon. Besides, Logan shouldn't have to feel guilty about marrying the love of his life. If James tells him how Camille really feels, then he's gonna feel all bad. He shouldn't have to feel that way, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell a small lie.

"How did she take it?" Logan asks him.

"Oh," James responds. "Better than I thought. In fact, she wanted to tell you that she said congratulations."

"That's great." Logan says, sounding surprised. "I thought she would be upset."

When Logan and Tori aren't looking, James and Cat exchange nervous looks.

* * *

**Now Camille knows about their engagement! She's kind of sad, but Logan doesn't know that! Anyway, Mercedes will also be finding out the engagement soon;) How will she react?**

**Review! :D**


	18. Media

"Logie, can't we watch something else?" Tori pleads, stroking her fiance's cheek. He felt like watching some celebrity gossip channel, but Tori, James, Cat, Kendall, and Carlos would all prefer watching something more interesting. For some reason, he insisted on watching Hollywood Insider. Tori enjoys celebrity news as much as the next person, but she was really in the mood to watch Spongebob. But she agreed to let Logan watch an hour of this. He seems kind of worried, but he won't tell anyone why. He is laying with his head on Tori's lap, his eyes on the TV. Tori takes one of his hands and stares at her future husband. She can only think of one reason for his nervousness. They were talking to Gustavo at Rocque Records today and Griffin was there with Mercedes, which means that Mercedes knows about their engagement. He must be worried that she's gonna tell the press or something.

"Dude, look at the TV!" Carlos says frantically, pointing at the TV.

"Wow." James gulps. A picture of Logan and Tori at the premiere of Spy High, a movie that Camille starred in. Next to that picture, there is another one of them walking out of a restaurant, hand in hand. Then the camera zooms in on Tori's left hand, giving the audience a closeup of Tori's engagement ring. But it's not the pictures that bother James. The media has already posted pictures of Tori's ring, but it was simply minor suspicion. It wasn't like anyone knew for sure that they were engaged. But it sounds like they know now.

**Just last week, seventeen year old Tori Vega, of the pop group VicTORious, was spotted with a diamond ring on her left wedding finger. This prompted speculation that the singer is engaged to her boyfriend of nine months, Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell. Suspicion increased when the couple never commented on the rumors. They never confirmed or denied that they plan on tying the knot. Getting married would surely cause controversy due to their young ages, so maybe that's why they never spoke out. However, Mercedes Griffin is proudly confirming the couple's engagement, claiming that she is happy for her friends.**

"No." Tori says, looking at the TV with wide eyes.

Logan shakes his head as he sits up, staring at the screen. The screen now shows Mercedes sitting in one the offices at Hollywood Insider, talking to a reporter. She has a friendly smile on her face, but anyone that knows her personally can tell that the smile is fake. But that's not the important thing here. Mercedes betrayed them. She knew that they weren't ready to tell the media and she did it anyway. Now the press is gonna be all over them for choosing to get married as teenagers. How could she do such a thing?

**"We have a video of the socialite talking to one of our reporters about the engagement. She appears excited for the wedding, despite the couple being so young."**

**_"How do you feel about them getting married at such a young age?"_**

**"I am so happy for them! I mean, I know that they're young and I know that there are some people out here that are gonna criticize them, but I personally think that they are ready. I know them and I know that they are very mature for their age, they certainly have the money for marriage, and they're truly in love. I can tell that it's not of those short lasting relationships. Logan and Tori belong together and I'm glad that they're taking this step in their relationship."**

**_"From what I understand, you and Logan had a little thing for each other before he met Tori."_**

**"It was just a crush." Mercedes giggles. "I had a crush on him, he may be been a little bit interested in me, but we never actually dated."**

"What a little..." Kendall starts to say.

James sighs as he hugs Cat's waist, angry at Mercedes. She's trying to portray herself as the supportive friend, but she doesn't know what real friendship is! If she really cared about Logan and Tori, she wouldn't have told the media about their engagement. That was an announcement they wanted to make themselves, but she ruined it! James use to think she was kind of hot and he found himself hoping that she would pick him to be her boyfriend, but he has gotten to the point where he can't stand having her around. She's a mean, spoiled, annoying person.

"I can't believe she told!" Logan says, standing up. Tori gets off the couch and watches as he grabs his black cap off the coffee table, wearing it backwards. She walks over to him and reaches for his hand, finally wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. What are they gonna do? Everyone is gonna be all over them for making such a mature decision. But they see nothing wrong with getting married. In most cases, maybe teen marriages aren't such a good idea, but they know that they're doing the right thing. Why can't everyone accept that?

"Hey, maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Carlos suggests. "Maybe the media won't even care."

"Look at the TV!" Logan says, motioning to the screen. "It's very obvious that they care."

"I'm gonna take him outside for a little bit." Tori says, pushing Logan toward the door. Once they are alone in the hallway, Logan covers his face with his hands, groaning in frustration. Tori gently shushes him, pulling his hands back down. She hugs his waist and places a soft kiss on his jaw, staring at him with love. She knows that he gets anxious real easy, especially under pressure. She hopes that she can keep him as calm possible, so he doesn't end up having a panic attack. She feels just as bad as he does, but she's gonna try not to panic.

"Come with me." She says, taking his hand and dragging him down the hallway. They walk into the elevator and she presses the rooftop button, giggling as Logan's arms wrap around her waist and she leans back against him, closing her eyes as he kisses her cheek. Then the elevator dings and she leads Logan onto the rooftop, where they are now alone. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a loving kiss, making sure he knows just how much she loves him. They need some alone time together.

"Look, I know it's stressful, but it'll be okay." She says, hugging him close. "We may have to deal with some criticism for a while, but we can get through this together."

Logan nods reluctantly, sighing as Tori kisses his cheek again.

"Anyway, now we're here, _alone, _so we can..." She whispers, pulling him into another kiss. She laughs as Logan kisses her cheek, then she pulls away and runs away from him. Logan watches with mock disbelief before chasing after her, running around the rooftop. Finally, he catches up to her and throws his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Don't run from me anymore." He whispers.

"I won't." Tori smiles, giggling as he hugs her.

* * *

"I hate that Mercedes told the media." Cat says as she and James walk down the aisle. "It wasn't her business."

"Sadly, she's just that kind of person." James shrugs. "She likes to annoy, manipulate, and betray people."

Cat thinks that's really sad. Why would Mercedes want to be so mean? Logan and Tori didn't want the media to know yet and Mercedes made the announcement anyway. Cat is a nice person and she's not about to confront Mercedes, but she kind of hopes that someone else will. Mercedes deserves to have someone tell her off. She probably has never had someone stand up to her, except for Kendall. But that was just when Mercedes was trying to make the boys her boyfriends. Cat is talking about someone seriously standing up to her and telling her just how horrible she really is.

"I don't like her at all." She says, wrapping her arm around his waist.

James shakes his head. He doesn't really like Mercedes either. If she would stop being such a gank, she could probably be a fairly likeable person, but she's not. She's spoiled, mean, manipulative, obnoxious, and so much more. She's also horribly shallow and that's really saying something because James also has a tendency to be shallow. He knows that, but he has been trying to work on becoming a better person. He can change, but Mercedes will also be a self absorbed brat. He doesn't know how Griffin puts up with her. The man was probably thrilled when Mercedes moved out of his mansion and got her own.

"Neither do I." He says, kissing the top of her head.

'Listen, Logan and Tori's engagement has got me thinking about something." Cat says quietly, holding onto his waist. "Do you think that you and I will ever get married? Not now, but in a few years. Like, seeing Logan and Tori plan their wedding has reallly got me thinking about our future."

"Um, maybe in a few years, we could-" James starts to say. But he just can't finish the sentence. He really does love Cat and he knows that he wants to be with her forever, but he's also afraid of losing her. Marriage is a serious committment. James is afraid that he'll marry Cat someday and end up getting his heart broken. He doesn't want to get hurt.

"You're not sure, are you?" Cat says quietly.

"No, I am!" James says quickly. "But we have plenty of time to think about that. We don't have to talk about it right now. I think that we should just focus on the present, not the future. Okay?"

"Okay." Cat says quietly.

James sighs softly. He knows that Cat is probably disappointed. He loves her and he wants to be with her, but the thought of marriage scares him. A broken heart is a terrible feeling and James doesn't to get all excited about marriage, only to have it fall apart. He doesn't know what he wants to do. Why couldn't he and Cat just enjoy being together? He doesn't understand why they need to start thinking about marriage. At least not yet.

"Please don't be mad at me." He pleads.

"I'm not." Cat lies. "I'm _really _not."

"Okay." James sighs. "Whatever."

* * *

**We'll be seeing more Kendall/Ryleigh and Carlos/Stephanie in the next chapter:) But Logan, Tori, James, and Cat will appear in the chapter as well!**

**Review! :D**


	19. Uncertainty

This has been the worst day ever and it's not even noon yet. Ryleigh and Shelby came to the Palm Woods with Tori and Cat because the girls wanted to hang out with their fiance and boyfriend. Shelby seems to be having a good time, but Ryleigh is ready to get out of here. She's sitting on the opposite side of the pool, watching Kendall and Jo sit at a table and talk about whatever. She doesn't mean to sound horrible, but she honestly cannot stand Jo. It has been almost three weeks since Kendall dumped Ryleigh and now he's spending even more time with Jo. Maybe he loved her this whole time and dumped Ryleigh so he could start spending more time with her.

"You still can't get over him?" Stephanie asks as she sits next to Ryleigh.

"Oh, I'm over him." Ryleigh says coldly. He probably knows that Ryleigh is watching. How could he not have seen her walking out here? He is totally showing off right in front of her. He _wants _her to see him with Jo. She can't believe she ever dated that jerk. Even worse, they said "I love you." Those words should not be spoken unless they are genuine. Obviously, Kendall didn't mean what he said. This is exactly why Ryleigh was so reluctant to say it back. She should have known that something might go wrong.

"Why did you guys break up?" Stephanie asks her.

"He thinks I'm too jealous." Ryleigh mutters, watching her ex boyfriend as he takes his shirt off. Oh, they've gotta be kidding. Jo's already flaunting around in that skimpy pink bikini and now Kendall's deciding to go shirtless? Ugh, it makes Ryleigh sick. If she hadn't learned to have self control, she would be causing a big commotion right now. This is just pathetic. Kendall's ex girlfriend is right here, but he's hanging out with his "ex girlfriend" while she's wearing a bikini and he's shirtless. What is wrong with him?

"Okay, that's it." She says when Kendall picks Jo up. She gets up, ignoring Stephanie's protests as she walks around to the other side of the pool. "Hey! What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asks her, putting Jo down. "We were just about to go for a swim."

"That may be true, but I think you just like seeing Jo soaked in pool water and dressed like a slut." Ryleigh glares at him. Jo starts to speak up, but Ryleigh sends an angry glare in her direction and she shuts up. That little skank better stay quiet or Ryleigh will shove a sock in her mouth. Yeah, she'll do that. Anyway, she's gotta finish giving Kendall a piece of her mind.

"What is your problem? You and I broke up, remember?" Kendall reminds her. "Are you jealous?"

"No way!" Ryleigh growls, bringing her face closer to his.

"Um, guys? I'm still here." Jo says politely, waving her hand.

"Yeah, could you go away?" Ryleigh requests.

"Okay, that's enough." Kendall says sternly. "Go somewhere else right now."

"Okay, fine, but I want to inform you two of something." Ryleigh warns. "You both make me sick."

Then she walks away, leaving Kendall and Jo to stand there looking incredibly confused.

Meanwhile, Stephanie witnessed the whole confrontation. She doesn't see why Ryleigh had to do that. Stephanie and Carlos broke up, but she never got mad whenever she saw him talking to another girl. Besides, she personally doesn't think that Kendall and Jo are together. They seem like friends that just enjoy hanging out and being silly together. Ryleigh is getting way too paranoid about this whole thing. Anyway, she and Kendall _are _up, so it's not like she can really tell him who he can hang out with.

"Hey, what just happened?" Carlos asks her.

"Ryleigh is jealous because Kendall and Jo have been spending even more time together." Stephanie sighs.

"He even brought her over to the apartment the other day." Carlos responds. "She's even gonna be a bridesmaid in Logan and Tori's wedding. Ryleigh wasn't too happy about that either. She didn't say anything, but she just looked really mad."

"I can't believe they're really broken up." Stephanie says. "They seemed so happy together."

"I know." Carlos says, sitting next to her. "Of course, Kendall and Jo have a history together, so I guess we can't blame them if they still have feelings for each other. I feel bad for Ryleigh, though. I mean, Kendall told her that he loved her and even after she finally said it back, their relationship just fell apart. I hope things don't become too weird between them."

"Yeah." Stephanie sighs. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asks her.

"You know, what about our relationship?"

"I don't know what-"

"Carlos, you and I were together before I got kidnapped." Stephanie reminds him. "When I finally got free, we never got around to talking about us. I think I'm ready to do that. I still care about you and I just wonder if we still want to be together or if we want to break up for good and just stay friends. I've really been thinking about that lately."

"I don't know." Carlos shrugs. "I still care about you too, Steph. It's just that we've all been through so much in the past year. I haven't really thought about our relationship that much, but I guess if you're ready-"

"Look, I really want to be with you." Stephanie says, reaching for his hand. "I know that this year has been crazy, but I would really like if you and I could start over."

"Well, maybe we should go out on a date." Carlos suggests.

"I would like that." Stephanie smiles as they stand up. "I guess I'll see you...tonight at seven?"

"I'll pick you up at your apartment and we'll go to the Cheesecake Warehouse." Carlos tells her.

"Sounds great." Stephanie says, kissing his cheek before walking away. Carlos just stands there with wide eyes, not even realizing that he's standing on the edge of the pool. He lets out a sky giggle and slowly falls backwards, landing in the water. He snaps out of his daze and looks around, noticing that everyone is looking at him. Wow, that's awkward. Anyway, he pulls himself out of the water and gives the other guests an awkward wave before walking past the pool and into the building.

* * *

"Cat, are you mad at me?" James pleads as he follows Cat into the kitchen.

"No." Cat says, confused.

James sighs as he shakes his head. Ever since they had that talk about their relationship and the future, Cat has been acting weird. She still acts sweet toward him, but James occasionally catches her watching Logan and Tori while glancing at him. James doesn't know why she's suddenly thinking about their future of their relationship. Can't they just enjoy right now and forget about the future? Maybe they will get married eventually, but they don't have to be in a hurry. Logan and Tori may be getting married, but that doesn't mean that everyone else needs to start getting hitched.

"Look, are you still upset about our talk?" He asks, hugging her from behind.

"No, James, I'm not mad." Cat says, leaving the kitchen. James sighs heavily and follows her into the living room. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on, never acknowledging her boyfriend. Doesn't she understand? James doesn't feel comfortable with talking about marriage. It's a committment and James isn't ready for committment yet. He loves Cat, but he doesn't know when he wants to get married. He just knows that now isn't the right time to talk about it. He just wants to enjoy being with Cat without having such serious discussions.

He looks towards Logan and Carlos's room when he hears giggling. He decides to leave Cat alone and see what's going on. He creeps over to the door and peeks inside, watching Logan and Tori. Logan is straddling his fiancee and tickling her while she laughs uncontrollably. She laughs and squeals as she tries to push his hands away, but he continues tickling her. But Tori stops him by dragging him into a kiss, her hands cupped over his cheeks. They seem so happy and in love. Why couldn't James be like that? Why is it that everyone seems so comfortable in their relationship? Why don't they seem to mind talking about things like marriage and children? Why is James so afraid of committment? He loves Cat. He has told her many times. He's just afraid of getting hurt.

He lets out a shaky breath as he turns around, walking away from the door. He wipes his eyes and starts walking toward his own room. He closes the door and collapses onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow and letting the tears stream down his cheeks. He misses his mom. She would know what to tell him in a situation like this. If she were still alive, he would call her and she would help him. But she's not alive. She was taken away from him and she's never coming back. He feels so alone.

His silent turns quickly turn to audible sobs.

Meanwhile, Cat turns the TV off just in time to hear his cries. She slowly stands up and frowns, her face filled with worry. Why is he crying? Did she do something to upset him? Maybe there's a reason he's so afraid of talking about committment and maybe bringing it up was too upsetting for him. Cat never meant to make him sad. She's gotta talk to him.

She walks toward his room and reluctantly reaches for the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open. James is laying face down on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. She sits on the edge of the bed and gently rubs his back, flinching at the way he's shaking. She moves her hand from his back to his hair, stroking the soft strands. Finally, James rolls onto his back. His face is still wet with his tears, but he's no longer sobbing.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Cat says quietly.

"Y-you didn't d-do anything." James says as he sits up, wiping his cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" Cat asks him.

"I'm just tired." James lies.

Cat shakes her head and looks at the picture that he's holding, flipping it over. Aww, now she feels sad. It's a picture of him and his mom from the last time she visited the boys in LA. They had already convinced her to let him stay in LA and continue his music career, so Brooke Diamond was just enjoying quality time with her son. She was killed, like, three months later.

"Come here." She says quietly, sitting the picture on the bedside table. James bursts into tears again and lets her pull him into a hug. She rubs his back and rests her head against his. She feels so bad. He's probably already stressed enough and she made him feel worse by bringing up all that stuff about marriage and committment. She just wishes she knew why that stuff bothers him.

"Never leave me." James whimpers. "Please don't leave me."

"I-I won't." Cat says softly, hugging him tightly. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

**So we have one happy couple, one happy ex couple that may get back together, an unhappy ex couple, and an in love but uncertain couple;) Oh, the excitement;D By the way, even though the Lakeview incident is over, there will still be some action:)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Christmas

More than a month later, VicTORious is performing at Griffin's Christmas party. He's throwing the party at his mansion and a stage has been set up in the huge back yard. As of right now, the band is upstairs getting ready for the show. Logan is watching Tori as she puts her red Santa hat on. He seriously loves how the girls are dressed for the performance. They're wearing these red mini skirts with white fluff around the edge and red Christmas sweaters, as well as black flats and the santa hats. Andre is wearing jeans and a green Christmas sweater. It's a good thing that they have Stella, who has been working with Big Time Rush for about a year. Now that VicTORious is signed to Rocque Records, she's their stylist too.

"They look good." Kendall says, nodding. "Well, four of them do."

Ryleigh sends a dirty glare in his direction before returning her attention to the full body mirror. Kendall rolls his eyes and watches as Ryleigh poses in the mirror. Ever since they broke up, their relationship/friendship has changed for the worst. The only "talking" they do is argue and make rude comments toward each other. Hey, it's Ryleigh's fault for getting jealous so easily. Kendall and Jo aren't even dating. They are friends, but Ryleigh apparently didn't want to believe that. Kendall won't say that he doesn't love her because he does, but he can't be with her when she gets jealous so easily. He cannot have a jealous girlfriend. He honestly can't be with someone that doesn't trust him.

Logan sighs and walks over to Tori, wrapping his arms around her waist. They've officially booked their wedding and reception locations. The ceremony will be at the Palm Woods park and the reception will be in the Palm Woods ballroom. When they talked to Bitters about it, he seemed kind of weirded out about booking a ceremony for two engaged teens, but he did it for them. It seems like a lot of people are criticizing them lately. Tori has even been having some problems with Sara at school. The girl makes rude comments, calls Tori mean names, openly voices her hopes that the marriage will fail, and all kinds of mean stuff like that. Honestly, Logan is tired of the hate. They're getting married no matter what anyone thinks. Luckily, their true fans are okay with the marriage.

"What's going on with you?" She asks as she turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm just excited to see you perform the song." Logan says, kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, if you're gonna make out, don't do it in front of me." Jade snaps, pushing them out of the way. Tori looks at Beck, who only shrugs in response. She doesn't understand how he can date someone like Jade. He's such a nice guy and Jade's such a...well, you know. She's not a nice girl! She's pushy, mean, rude, frightening, disturbing, and so many other things. She has deep psychological problems and her parents even tried taking her to a therapist, but she scared the therapist into quitting. That's terrible, right?

"What's your problem?" Ryleigh asks her, pushing her out of the way.

"Why did Kendall dump you?" Jade retorts. "Maybe he didn't dump you because you're too jealous. Maybe he dumped you because he got bored."

"Oh no you didn't." Ryleigh says, turning to face her. Andre, Robbie, and Beck all watch for a moment before quickly jumping in between the two girls. Cat squeaks and hides behind James, who looks just as nervous as her. Things aren't going well for Ryleigh. Now she doesn't just have Jade to deal with, but she also has to deal with Kendall and Jo. Well, Jo tries to be nice, but Ryleigh never returns the kindness. She's very cold toward Jo and everyone honestly thinks that she's being kind of ridiculous. Kendall even told James, Carlos, and Logan that he and Jo are not getting back together. Is it really so wrong for them to hang out and be friends just because they use to be a couple? James is so glad that he has a girlfriend that trusts him. He has plenty of girl friends, but Cat doesn't get jealous. For example, he went to Camille's apartment to help her rehearse for an audition and Cat didn't mind at all.

Knock! Knock!

"Just stop fighting." Kelly pleads, going to answer the door. She pulls it open and Sinjin is standing there. Ugh, what is he doing here? "Sinjin, what are you-"

"Griffin wants the band onstage in five minutes." Sinjin tells her.

"They'll be there." Kelly sighs before closing the door.

"You heard him." Gustavo says, pulling Tori and Logan apart. "Onstage in five!"

"Don't break anything." Tori tells the guys, kissing Logan's cheek before following her bandmates out the door.

* * *

**("VicTORIous is singing "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" by Leighton Meester)**

"Dude, your girlfriend is so hot." Some random guy whispers to James. He gives the guy a look, watching as he walks away. Yeah, he can't argue with that, but he knows what the guy was really thinking. Well, Cat is James's girlfriend and every other guy better back off. Yes, Cat is hot, but James can tell when guys have other ideas. He's determined to protect his girl from any creeps. Besides, she's fragile, innocent, and vulnerable. She needs a good boyfriend to keep her safe. She's one of those people that could end up getting hurt easily if someone isn't looking out for her.

"Can you believe that Logan is actually gonna marry her?" Mercedes whispers to one of her friends. Logan takes a deep breath and tries to just focus on the show, but it's hard when Mercedes and her trashy friends are talking about him and Tori's engagement. He doesn't care if Mercedes is still into him. He loves Tori and only Tori. He will _never _love Mercedes and she needs to get that through her thick skull. Even Griffin has tried to tell her, but she won't listen to anyone. She's mad because she wants Logan and he's engaged to someone else. Well, too bad for her.

"She's not even hot."

"Ugh, I know! I feel sick just looking at her."

"What a skank."

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" Logan finally snaps, turning to look at her.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Mercedes asks, feigning worry. She reaches out to touch his shoulder, but he pushes her hand away. Really? She has gotta be kidding. Why can't she see that Logan doesn't love her? Quite frankly, he doesn't see how anyone could love her with her personality. She acts like a jerk and she expects Logan to love her? She hasn't given him or anyone else any reason to love her. She's spoiled, mean, and manipulative. Until she gets her act together, she's never gonna have a real relationship.

"You!" Logan says. "Get it through your head that I have not nor will I ever love you, okay? Tori and I are getting married and if you don't like that, too bad!"

"You'll come around." Mercedes smirks before walking away.

What an idiot.

Kendall watches his ex girlfriend with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He cares about Ryleigh, but he just doesn't wanna keep dealing with her jealousy. If she can't trust him, why should they be together? But he actually regrets breaking up with her. Everytime he sees her, he feels so sad because he always felt so happy whenever he was with her. But he doesn't know if there's anything he can do. Too keep his mind off the pain, he has been spending more time with Jo. It has helped him, but he knows that he's not really in love with Jo. He use to be, but not anymore. He loves Ryleigh, but he lost her too. He can't stand it and he hates to admit that they're actually over.

"Having fun?" Stephanie asks Carlos, walking over to her boyfriend. Yep, they got back together. Their second attempt at a relationship has been going great. They're practically inseparable and they're so happy to be getting past the trauma from the past year. They're overcoming any obstacles together. Stephanie is still recovering from her kidnapping ordeal and Carlos is still trying to get use to the changes in his life, but they can finally deal with that stuff together. Carlos knows that Stephanie won't tell anyone. He trusts her.

"So much fun!" Carlos says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, did Tori talk to you about being a bridesmaid in the wedding?"

"She did!" Stephanie smiles. "I'm really excited."

Carlos squeezes her shoulders and listens as VicTORious thanks the audience and wishes them a Merry Christmas. Then they walk off the stage, greeting fellow guests along the way. He watches as Tori and Cat walk over to their fiancee/boyfriend, Andre walks over to Beck and Jade, but Ryleigh just walks in some random direction. She never acknowledges Kendall. Wow, that's depressing. Their relationship is done and, honestly, Carlos feels bad. He thinks that Kendall and Ryleigh were a great couple and it's sad to know that they're no longer together.

"Hey, let's get some food." Stephanie suggests, leading him toward the snack table.

"Come with me." Logan whispers to Tori, taking her hand. He leads her toward the mansion and they walk inside. They walk into the living room and toward the stairs, walking to the second floor. He leads her down the hall until they reach the bedroom where they were previously waiting for VicTORIous to be called to perform. He closes the door and suddenly drags Tori into a kiss, chuckling as she pulls away.

"Logan, what are you doing?" She asks in surprise.

"Loving you." Logan grins, giving her another kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even closer until there is no space between them. He deepens the kiss and it gets heavier with every passing moment, but Tori finally pulls away once again.

"Logan Ryan Mitchell, what is wrong with you?" She laughs, still surprised by his aggressiveness.

"What? I can't kiss my beautiful wife to be?" Logan asks, kissing her cheek. "Come on, we haven't had a moment alone together all day."

"You're crazy." Tori says, hugging his waist. "It's a good thing that I love you."

"I knew it." Logan says proudly.

"You're pushing it, boy."

"I know." Logan smirks. "It's kind of my thing, you know? Pushing your buttons?"

"You're a jerk!" Tori says, slapping his bicep before leaving the room. Logan laughs and follows her, running up to her and throwing his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Then they walk back downstairis so they can enjoy the rest of the party.

"I love you." Cat giggles, kissing James.

"I love you more." James grins, his nose touching hers.

"WE GET IT!" Jade yells before dragging Beck to the kitchen.

"Okay." Logan says slowly as he and Tori walk toward the back door.

* * *

**I just wanna let you know that updates may be a little unpredictable until next Thursday. I have finals coming up next week and I _really _want to do well on them, so I need to study. I may have some daily updates, but there may be some days where I don't update. But this story is far from over, so don't worry! After school is out next week, I'll start updating daily again:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Jealousy

**"Apparently, there is some drama going down on the set of Dak Zevon's latest film!"**

Kendall shakes his head as he watches Pop Tiger TV. The popular teen magazine also has their own TV station now, where they discuss the latest celebrity news. Kendall doesn't know what's going on with Dak and his costars, but it's probably not as serious as the media is making it out to be. Dak doesn't seem like the type that would willingly start drama. Kendall has met him a couple times and he seems like a really cool person. Ugh, Kendall hates how the media tries to spread rumors and overreact to everything a celebrity does. Quite frankly, it's pretty ridiculous. For all they know, one of Dak's costars could have been acting like a jerk and he stood up for himself. Or maybe the so called "drama" isn't really happening and the media is just making it up.

**"In other news, a certain popstar is spending time with a hot New Town High star." **

Kendall looks up to see a picture of Jett Stetson and Ryleigh leaving a nightclub together. Jett has his arm around Ryleigh's waist as they walk toward the limo. Oh no...No! No! No! No! Hell no! No! Ryleigh is not hanging out with that loser, is she? Okay, so maybe he's not a "loser," but he is a jerk. Whenever Kendall and Jo were dating, he would hit on her just to make Kendall jealous. Now that Kendall and Ryleigh are no longer together, Jett can make Kendall mad by dating his ex girlfriend. When Kendall finds him...

**"VicTORious singer Ryleigh Chambers and New Town High star Jett Stetson have been spending tons of time together recently. This comes only a few months after Ryleigh's split from Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. According a source, the former couple split after Kendall started spending time with his ex girlfriend, former New Town High actress Jo Taylor. Ryleigh reportedly became jealous and obsessive, which pushed Kendall to break up with her. Is she spending time with Jett to make Kendall jealous?**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Hey!" James says cheerfully, sitting next to him.

"What?" Kendall groans, burying his face in his hands. This is unbelievable. Ryleigh knows how he feels about Jett and now she's supposedly dating the guy? She sure moved on pretty fast. It hasn't even been three months since their breakup. Why is she doing this? He knows that she's not doing it to make him jealous because that would mean that she cares about him. If she really cared, she would have trusted him. She must be doing it to irritate him. That's the only possible explanation for her spending time with Jett.

"Hey, is that Ryleigh?" James asks, looking at the TV.

"Mmm hmm." Kendall says, standing up. "Come with me."

"Why?" James questions.

"We're gonna have a little talk with Jett." Kendall says, dragging him toward the door. "CARLOS! COME ON!"

"What?" Carlos whines as he leaves their shared room.

Instead of responding, Kendall drags them out of the apartment and down the hallway. Five minutes later, they arrive at the lobby. Kendall is infuriated at what he sees. Ryleigh and Jett are actually making out in full view of the other guests. Ugh, how disgusting. They may not be together, but that is Kendall's girl and no other guy is allowed to lay their hands on her. Maybe he sounds a little possessive, but he doesn't care. Even though they're broken up, Kendall doesn't want other guys all over her.

"Hey!" He yells, pulling Jett off of her.

"Kendall!" Ryleigh snaps. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing with _him_?" Kendall whispers harshly.

"Just chilling with my _new boyfriend."_ Ryleigh says coolly.

"Getting jealous, Kendall?" Jett snorts.

"No! I'm not!" Kendall retorts. "It's just that I don't think you're Ryleigh's type."

"Then what is my type, Kendall?" Ryleigh asks him.

"I don't know! But he sure isn't it!" Kendall says, pointing to Jett.

"We are broken up and I can date whoever I want!" Ryleigh yells, getting the attention of other people in the lobby. "Oh, what are you all looking at?"

They all continue minding their own business, while Kendall and Ryleigh continue arguing. They start shouting over each other, fighting to get the last word. James, Carlos, and Jett all look at each other before walking to the pool.

* * *

"I love these invitations." Tori says, admiring the box of invitations that she bought. She and Logan are cuddling on his bed and talking about the wedding. Everyone is looking good so far. The invitations are completely white with a silver border. Most importantly, they have "Logan and Victoria" written in fancy cursive writing. When the invitation is opened, there is a picture of Logan and Tori along with a message inviting the guest to the 're so beautiful and Tori can't wait to send them out. They plan on having 100 guests. It'll be a big, beautiful, elegant ceremony. But that's not the important thing. She's gonna be marrying the love of her life and that's all that matters.

"Isn't our picture adorable?" Logan says, opening one of the invitations. Gustavo arranged for Marcos to do a short photo shoot with them, then they chose which picture they wanted for the invitations. They picked a really good one. They're sitting in front of a white background, Tori is sitting on Logan's lap, his arms are wrapped around her waist, and their cheeks are pressed together. Logan is wearing a blue, plaid, long sleeve button up shirt and some jeans, while Tori is wearing jeans and a yellow tunic tank top.

"It's very cute." Tori says, giving him a kiss.

"Wanna make out?" Logan grins.

"No, I just wanna cuddle." Tori says as she sits the box on the floor. They lay down and Tori snuggles into his chest, closing her eyes. She's pretty surprised at how calm she and Logan have managed to be, despite some of the criticism they've gotten. They have supportive friends, family, and fans, but there's some people that are just so critical of their decision to get married. Sara, Mercedes, and the Jennifers are constantly talking trash about them, but they've been trying to ignore it. They're in love and they're going to be spending the rest of their lives together, so they don't really care about the haters.

She lifts her hand to his cheek, smiling at those adorable dimples. Logan has the cutest, most kissable cheeks that she has ever seen. And he's all hers, so she can hug him and kiss him whenever she wants. No other girl gets to do that. She knows that there many girls who would love to be in that position, but Tori gets to be the lucky girl. She's not bragging or anything, but she just feels really happy and excited to be marrying such a cute, sweet, and amazing guy.

"Hey!"

"Ugh, what?" Logan groans. Jade is standing in the doorway, holding her favorite pair of scissors. Logan shrieks and hides under the covers, but Tori just rolls her eyes, playfully rubs his hair, and looks at Jade.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored." Jade says, sitting on Carlos's bed. "_Amuse me._"

"How?" Tori groans, looking confused.

"I don't know." Jade snaps. "Just think of something."

"Logan and I were cuddling!" Tori whines, pulling the covers off of Logan's head.

"I cannot believe you!"

They all look toward the door when they hear Kendall and Ryleigh entering the apartment. Neither of them seems very happy. They are shouting at each other and their words are practically incoherent because of this. Only some of their words can be understood. They both sound completely infuriated as they continue to argue. Even Jade is annoyed with them and she normally finds their arguing really funny.

"What are they doing?" Logan mutters as he and Tori get off the bed. They follow Jade into the living and they find Kendall and Ryleigh still arguing. Ryleigh grabs a pillow and smacks Kendall over the head with it. He gives an "Oh no you didn't" look and also grabs a pillow, whacking her with it.

"Dude, you're messing up my hair!" Ryleigh retorts.

"Oh, boo hoo." Kendall says, obviously mocking her. "Oh, I'm Ryleigh and I'm mad because my hair is messed up! News flash, princess. It was already messed up! I bet you're not even a real blonde! In fact, I find your hair insulting to blondes everywhere!"

"Why, you little-"

"Oh, what are ya gonna do about it?" Kendall asks her.

"SHUT UP!" Jade, Logan, and Tori shout in unison.

"You're irritating everyone, so please shut your traps if you know what's good for you." Jade says before walking into the kitchen.

Ryleigh sticks her tongue out at Kendall before leaving the apartment.

"More cuddling?" Logan suggests to Tori, whispering the request.

"Yeah, more cuddling." Tori nods before following back to his room.

* * *

**Rock-n-Roll23 suggested that Kendall should see Ryleigh flirting with another guy:) I thought that Jett would make it even funnier because we all know how Kendall feels about Jett;)**

******Review! :D**


	22. Threatened

Gustavo watches as VicTORious stands in the recording booth. Andre and Ryleigh wrote a new song and Gustavo really liked it, so he has agreed to let the band record it for their second album. It's called Somebody I Use To Know and, strangely enough, it seems describe Kendall and Ryleigh perfectly. Something tells him that Ryleigh wrote most of this song because Gustavo gets chills whenever he hears it. He got Ryleigh to sing it for him and it has this mysterious vibe to it, but it'll be a good track for the album. It can be the edgy, dark ballad. Anyway, Griffin and Mercedes are here today so they can listen to the new song. Griffin has said that he wants VicTORious to be unique and not a ripoff of Big Time Rush.

"Gustavo, I'm getting a solo like you promised, right?" Andre asks him.

"Yes, dog, I will write you a solo." Gustavo says boredly. Lately, Andre has become bothered by the lack of solos he gets, so he barged into Gustavo's office a few days ago and begged for his own solo on the album. Now Gustavo has to write a song because, well, he promised the dog that he would do it. Andre gets to sing lead and the girls will sing backup. Anyway, back to the current song. Even Jade likes it a lot. It's mysterious and kinda creepy, which is totally Jade's thing. It's the perfect song for her. Strangely, she doesn't even care that it was written by Ryleigh.

**("Somebody That I Use To Know" by Glee)**

"Ugh, daddy, she sounds like a dying whale." Mercedes whines. But Griffin ignores her and watches the band, appearing to approve of the song. Logan gives Mercedes a sarcastic smile before rolling his eyes, trying so hard not to laugh at her shocked expression. She's so irritating, but he loves getting on her nerves. Is it mean? Maybe a little bit, but he can't help it. She's always making rude remarks about Tori and Logan thinks that she deserves to have someone be rude to her. You know, you get what you dish out.

"We think they sound good." James responds before returning his attention to VicTORious, mostly looking at Cat. She normally looks so happy, but she's putting all of her emotion into this song. Not as much as Ryleigh, though. It's pretty obvious that this song is about her relationship with Kendall. She looks sad, but mostly really mad. She can hit those high notes in the chorus really good, by the way. James has noticed that she has a talent for hitting high notes. She doesn't do it in this song, but she can also rap. She knows how to rap Super Bass quite well. But James is still paying way more attention to Cat. She's adorable even when she's not smiling.

"Well, I think that a certain someone sucks." Mercedes mutters, glaring at Tori.

"Wazz off, Mercedes." Carlos mumbles.

"Shush!" Kelly whispers.

"She started it." James, Carlos, and Logan say in unison. Why does Griffin insist on bringing his crazy and delusional daughter? They love the days when he doesn't bring the little maniac. On those days, they don't have to hear whining about how horrible Tori is. For Logan, he enjoys not hearing her insult Tori or hit on him. She is constantly all over him, even though he has rejected her several times. She just doesn't seem to get the hint. He doesn't love her and that's all there is to it. She just needs to accept that and find another guy to mess with.

"Why does the blonde dogette look so peeved off?" Gustavo whispers.

"It's Kendall's fault." James tells him, shutting up when Kendall gives him a dirty look.

The song ends and all the VicTORious band members remove their headphones. They look at Gustavo for approval and he yawns, feigning boredom.

"It was alright." He shrugs, looking at his watch. "You dogs and dogettes are dismissed for the day."

"When my brother was dismissed from the mental hospital, he-" Cat starts to say, but Andre quickly covers her mouth with his hand. As they leave the booth, James reaches for his girlfriend's hand. To keep her quiet, he hands a purple stuffed giraffe to her. She giggles and cuddles it as they leave the studio, staying close to James. As the group arrives at the exit, they can hear the paparazzi outside. They dread coming into contact with the aggressive photographers, but they can't stay inside Rocque Records. They've gotta get home eventually.

"I should have brought Jett with me." Ryleigh says, glancing at Kendall from the corners of her eyes. "They would probably love to get more pictures of us together."

"If you rub your boyfriend in my face one more time, I swear I'll-" Kendall starts arguing.

"Can you two try to be nice?" Tori pleads.

"Fine." Kendall and Ryleigh mumble. James opens the door and they walk outside, where they are met with a small group of paparazzi. Sometimes the paparazzi are nice, but this particular group can be pretty mean. They get a kick out of seeing celebrities have public meltdowns, so they enjoy pushing buttons and getting stars all fired up by saying things that they know will be irritating.

"Could you get your stupid camera out of my face?" Jade snaps, pushing a camera man away.

"Try and make me!" The man retorts. Jade starts to go after him, but Tori and Andre pull her away from him. Tori doesn't like all these cameras flashing in her face, but it's something that a person must get use to when they're famous. It's just annoying when they want to get to the limo and a bunch of photographers are blocking their path. She's feeling kind of nervous, but having Logan's arm around her is a little comforting. So she wraps her arm around his waist and holds him close as they walk toward the limo.

"James, tell them to back off." Cat says quietly.

"Guys, can you please back off?" James asks. But the paparazzi ignore his request and continue snapping pictures. The young stars are starting to get worried/scared/irritated until Freight Train, their bodyguard, steps out of Rocque Records and comes over to help them. He yanks one of the paparazzi out of the way and that scares the others into backing away. He and the limo driver open the door for the teens and they climb in, relieved when the doors close. Wow, that was scary.

"What was that?" Ryleigh whispers harshly.

"A bunch of forty something year old perverts that enjoy harassing teenagers." Jade mumbles.

"At least my giraffe is okay." Cat says out of nowhere. Everyone looks at her and she frowns in confusion, wondering what she said.

"I'm not even gonna respond to that." Andre says, removing his MP3 player from his gym bag.

Tori rests her head on Logan's shoulder and he rests his head against hers. Their fingers become intertwined and no one speaks for most of the ride back to the Palm Woods. Tori just stays snuggled up to Logan, staring at their intertwined hands on his lap. She's truly surprised that Logan doesn't completely freak out when the paparazzi start acting like that. He gets so nervous under pressure, but he stays so calm when the paparazzi come around. Tori knows that Logan doesn't like the guys that much, but he manages to keep his composure.

When she finally looks at his face, she finds him fast asleep. She gently kisses his cheek before pulling away and just staring at the sleeping boy. She removes her hand from his and starts rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that the gesture always relaxes him. He feels kind of tense, but not too bad. When they get to the Palm Woods, she's hoping that they might be able to go for a swim.

The limo finally parks in front of the Palm Woods and Tori has to wake him up. She kisses his cheek again and gives him a hug, watching as his eyes slowly open. While he's waking up, she wakes James up by gently nudging his leg. He groans in frustration as he is woken from his peaceful nap, but he follows Cat and their other friends out of the limo. Then Logan and Tori get out and they all walk into the building.

They are surprised to find Sara and Trina chatting with the Jennifers, giggling quiet. But Trina stops smiling when the other four girls glance at her sister and soon to be brother in law, knowing what they're thinking.

"I'll see you girls later." Trina says before walking over to her sister and friends. "Guess what? I got the new Fuzzini boots on sale!"

She proudly shows off her new boots. They're made of black velvet and rhinestone stripes with black feathers around the top. They're really cute! When they look over at Sara and the Jennifers, they notice that the four girls are also wearing the new boots. However, they don't know what Sara is doing here, but they really hope that she'll leave soon.

"Wanna change into our bathing suits and go swimming?" Cat suggests.

"Sounds great." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

An hour later, they have all went to the pool. James and Cat are splashing each other in the bigger pool, along with Carlos and Stephanie, Jett and Ryleigh are working on their tan together, Kendall is sitting at a table with Jo, while Logan and Tori are enjoying the hot top. Tori sits on his lap and rests her head on his shoulder, while he wraps his arm around her. She's thinking about how much their lives are gonna change after the wedding. She's really excited that she's gonna be marrying this boy. Since her parents and his mom approve of their engagement, it can be an even more fun and relaxed experience. Of course, Logan says that he can tell that his mom is worried, but she doesn't seem upset. Tori can understand why she would be apprehensive, though. Her marriage failed real fast and she probably doesn't want Logan to get hurt. But Mrs. Mitchell can be assured that Tori will never hurt her son.

"James and Cat are crazy, aren't they?" She says, looking over at James and Cat. Now Cat is on James's back with her arms wrapped around him in a hug. They both laugh and Cat finally gets over her boyfriends back, giggling when he turns around and lifts her into his arms. Tori actually could see James and Cat getting married someday. But Cat has mentioned her concerns about James's committment issues. She has told Tori that James seems nervous when they talk about their future, as if he's unsure. Tori hopes that they last forever, though.

"Yeah, they are." Logan agrees, hugging her waist. "Just like you and me, right?"

Tori squeals as he tightens his arms around her, turning around and looking at him. He gives her that all too familiar crooked smile that she loves so much. She playfully rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss. When she pulls away, he pulls her back into the kiss. So they just sit in the hot tub and make out, ignoring the people that may or may not be staring at them. What's so wrong about a little PDA?

"Can you two ever stop making out?" Sara asks them as she gets into the hot tub. "There are other people around, you know. I mean, if you're gonna do that, go back to your apartment where no one else has to watch."

"At least we're in love." Tori retorts. "You'll take anyone."

"Um, did you just call me desperate?" Sara asks her.

"Yeah." Tori says nonchalantly, rubbing Logan's shoulder.

"You know what? Go ahead and enjoy your pathetic and annoying relationship." Sara says, climbing out of the hot tub. "But know this, you better watch your backs."

Then she walks away, while Logan and Tori try to ignore her threat.

**Song**

**Somebody That I Use To Know-Glee Cast **

* * *

**Now I'm gonna study for my finals, then I'll work on the next chapter of this story and another chapter for Unbroken:) School will be out after this week, then I can write and enjoy Tumblr without having to worry about these tests and assignments;) **

**Review! :D**


	23. Date

"So..What do you wanna do?" Sara asks as she, Mercedes, Melanie, and Kiana stand in the middle of a dark room.

"We've gotta think of a way to make planning this wedding the hardest thing that Logan and Tori have ever done." Mercedes smirks. "It may not be fun for them, but it'll certainly entertain us."

Yeah, she doesn't like that Tori is marrying _her _boyfriend and she's gonna do something about it. She doesn't care what anyone thinks. She is gonna push those two so far apart that they finally decide that they just want to stay away from each other. Mercedes is gonna make Tori look like the bad person and Logan will be so upset that he'll come running to Mercedes for comfort. She doesn't know how she's gonna do that, but she'll have a good plan. It's gonna destroy Tori Vega's reputation and her relationship with Logan. If she only knew a way to destroy Tori's good girl image. Right now, Tori is the perfect role model for young fans. When Mercedes is done with her, she'll be known as the trashiest person in Hollywood.

"Hey, what if we leave them alone and meet some other cute guys?" Kiana suggests. Ugh, how stupid is she? But she'll be a useful distraction. She's the cute one, which means that it's impossible for people to resist her. She's basically like a pet, you know? If they need a distraction, she can just bat those eyelashes, giggle, and act completely adorable so the others can do whatever without the risk of getting caught.

"Kiana, Mercedes had Logan first and she doesn't want him marrying Tori." Melanie retorts, smacking the girl behind her head.

"Wait!" Sara says abruptly. "I have an idea. What if we spread some rumors about Logan and made it look like Tori did it? And we could spread some rumors about Tori and make it look like Logan did it. Then we could have Logan find Tori flirting with another guy."

"You are so horrible." Mercedes says, a smirk appearing on her face. "I like that."

"I know." Sara says proudly. "I'm a genius."

"She got an amazing score on her SAT." Melanie says happily.

"This isn't about some test scores." Mercedes says. "This is about me getting my man back. I mean, Logan was mine long before Tori got him, so he obviously belongs with me. Besides, I'm pretty sure that, deep down, he doesn't enjoy the criticism he's getting for getting engaged so young. We're doing him a big favor! If he marries this girl, people will never leave him alone. I'm _saving _him."

"Don't you think it's kinda mean to ruin their engagement?" Kiana asks. The other three girls look at her like she just said the stupidest thing ever.

"Just ignore her." Sara tells Mercedes, rolling her eyes. "She's not very bright."

"Whatever." Mercedes says with a wave of her hand. "Let's just work on completely destroying this wedding. Meet me at Nozu, okay?"

"Why?" Melanie questions.

"I track Logan's cell phone." Mercedes smiles. "He's going to Nozu and I'm almost certain that Tori will be with him. The first step to putting our plan into action is showing up on their dates and completely ruining it for them."

"I like this plan." Sara says thoughtfully. "I _really _like this plan."

* * *

**("Paper Cut" by Vanessa Hudgens)**

****"Wow, this is amazing." Logan says as he and Tori listen to the new song on Tori's MP3 player. VicTORious just recorded Paper Cut last week and Tori ended up putting it on her MP3 player. She was dying to show Logan the new tune. So they're on a romantic lunch date at Nozu, where she is letting him listen to the song. He said it's amazing, so he obviously approves. Tori always loves showing him new songs. Logan apparently enjoys hearing them. BTR is heading into the studio tomorrow to record a couple new tracks that Tori is really excited to hear.

"Gustavo says that this might be our first single from the album." She tells him, wrapping her arms around his bicep. She rests her head on his shoulder, frowning when Miss Lee grumbles as she walks past them. She has disliked Tori ever since she agreed to put up the money for one of Jade's plays, she tried to cast her daughter, and they left the poor girl hanging from the ceiling. Well, she wasn't very talented, Jade's father was coming to see the show, and Jade wanted to impress them. So they had to do it!

"Logan? Tori? Oh my gosh!"

Oh no...Please no. Not here, not now, please no!

They turn around to see Mercedes, Sara, Melanie, and Kiana smiling at them. What are they doing here? Tori knows that they're probably just hear to mess with her and Logan, but she was hoping they would bother her and Logan some other time. She's enjoying a romantic date with her soon to be husband. Why couldn't they leave the couple alone for once?

"Logan, you look so hot." Sara says flirtatiously, throwing her arm around his shoulders. "I _love _when you wear your cap backwards."

"I like when he wears leather jackets." Mercedes smiles, touching his arm. "It's very sexy."

"Okay, seriously, why are you four here?" Logan asks, giving Tori a confused look.

"We were craving sushi, baby." Melanie says, hugging him from behind.

"And you, of course." Kiana says cutely as she sits on the counter right in front of him.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me." Tori says, pulling Mercedes away from her fiance. "Look, I don't know what you four are up to, but it stops here. Okay? Logan and I are getting married and we don't care what you think. If you're jealous because I have him and you don't, that's too bad! Get it through your heads. Logan and I are getting married! He proposed to me, I said yes, and we're getting hitched! So wazz off, Malibu barbies!"

"I'm from San Diego." Kiana says in confusion.

"It was an insult, sweetie." Melanie informs her.

"Why do you four want to mess with me and Tori so much? Why can't you just accept that I love her?" Logan asks them.

"Baby, we didn't mean to upset you." Mercedes says, sitting on his lap. "I've just missed you so much and I'm so excited to see you. I mean, you've been so busy lately and we don't get to see each other as much anymore.

"And I couldn't be happier." Logan mumbles under his breath.

"You know what we should do?" Sara suggests, smiling at Logan. "We should do some karaoke."

"That sounds perfect." Mercedes says, kissing Logan's cheek before following the other three girls to the DJ.

"This should be good." Tori says sarcastically. Logan groans and buries his face in his arms, hoping that they'll leave him alone. All he wanted was a nice lunch date with Tori. Is that too much to ask? Just a couple hours with his wife to be with no interruptions at all.

**(Mercedes Sara, Melanie, and Kiana sing "Hook It Up" by Vanessa Hudgens)**

"Wow, this is awkward." Logan mutters to Tori, who nods in agreement.

"What did you think?" Mercedes asks as she walks over to the booth, sitting across from Logan and Tori.

"Yeah," Logan says through a smile. "It was something else."

* * *

"Seriously, they're totally hitting on Logan!" Tori whispers into her phone, pacing in the kitchen. She couldn't take anymore so she called Shelby and asked her what to do. "Really? You'll come over? Thanks! I'm at Nozu. Bye!"

She groans as she hangs up, looking at herself in the mirror. Why do Mercedes and Sara seem so desperate to make her miserable? She doesn't want anyone taking Logan away from her. He is her guy and no one else's, yet Mercedes, Sara, and their two other friends are crashing Tori and Logan's date. She has a engagement ring on her finger and she thought that they would take that into consideration. It's kinda slutty to hit on a soon to be married man. Mercedes surely doesn't want to be known as a slut, right? Tori knows that Griffin wouldn't want that reputation for his daughter.

She takes a deep breath and leaves the restroom, glaring when she finds the girls still all over Logan. He looks totally creeped out and Tori feels really bad. Hopefully Shelby can make them leave. Shelby knows exactly how to get what she wants. She's great at intimidation. There's no way that these girls will be able to say no to Shelby Marx unless they wanna get a good kick to the face.

"Okay, why the hell are you four doing this?" She snaps at them.

"Because Logan's hot!" Kiana giggles, putting her hand on Logan's knee. "He's too irresistable."

"Get off of him now!" Tori growls.

"Oooh, looks like the future Mrs. Mitchell is getting jealous." Melanie says, seeming amused by this.

"Jealousy doesn't look pretty on a girl, Tori." Sara smirks before smiling flirtatiously at Logan. "Baby, would you like to come back to my place for a little bit? I could light some candles, turn on some music, and-"

"No!" Logan says, looking at Tori for help.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Tori sighs in relief when Shelby walks over to them. She doesn't live that far from Nozu, so it doesn't take her that long to get here. That's good because Tori and Logan really need her help right now.

"These sluts are hitting on Logan." Tori tells her, glaring at the four girls.

"Honey, you don't even know what slutty is." Mercedes says smoothly. "Or maybe you do, considering how perfectly the word describes you."

"Hey, don't you dare insult my sister like that!" Shelby snarls.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Mercedes says, standing up and getting in Shelby's face.

"I will kick you so hard and you'll never talk normally again." Shelby says darkly. "And that pretty face will be damaged forever."

"Um, maybe we should leave!" Kiana says, climbing over Logan's lap and getting out of the booth. Logan nods, looking hopeful. He doesn't know how long these girls have really been there, but it's been way too long for his liking. This has been the worst date ever! He hopes that they don't show up at anymore dates. Logan just wants to have a romantic date with his fiance. That's all, okay? He just wants some time alone with her so they can talk and just have a nice time together. They didn't get to do much of that today because of these skunkbags.

"Fine." Mercedes says coolly. "But you haven't seen the last of us."

"Come on, girls." Sara tells Melanie and Kiana. "Let's get out of her."

But Kiana is at the sushi bar, trying the free samples.

"Kiana!" Sara says harshly. The shorter girl grabs one more piece of sushi and quickly follows the other girls out the door. Shelby looks at Logan and Tori with a confused expression and they just shrug in response. They don't know why those girls showed up, but they don't trust them one bit. Hopefully their tricks won't go any farther than this.

**Song**

**Hook It Up-Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

**Review! :D**


	24. Liar

"This is perfect." Melanie says as she stares at the magazine cover.

"I know." Mercedes says proudly. She has chosen to turn Logan against Tori first. So she gave US Weekly a story saying that Logan had been abused by his dad. She knows that his parents are divorced and if he thinks that Tori lied about something so serious, he'll be so mad. She loves it! Part of her knows that they're being mean, but she mostly feels excited. Logan was her guy first and Tori has no business being with him. So she needs to get them so fed up with each other that they finally decide to call off the wedding. She's doing this for him! Does he really think that he'll be happy with Tori? He may be happy right now, but he'll probably regret his decision in a few years. So Mercedes needs to stop him so he doesn't have to feel that regret.

"Now all we have to do is tell Logan that Tori gave them the story." Sara smiles. Mercedes nods, smiling mischievously when she sees Logan walking into the lobby from the elevator. She motions for the other three girls to stay where they are before walking back into the building. She smiles as she reaches for Logan's hand, giggling when he shrieks and turns around.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Logan asks, gasping.

"Have you seen the new US Weekly?" Mercedes asks sympathetically.

Logan frowns as he looks at the cover.. What? His dad never abused him. The man was never even around. Logan doesn't even remember his dad that much. Who would say such a thing? He's really hurt that someone would spread rumors about him, especially about something so serious. No one, not even someone that works in the media, would spread such a rumor unless they were completely heartless. Logan may not have good feelings toward his dad, but he knows that he was never abused by the man. Whoever wrote this story went too far. Logan feels really hurt and he wishes he knew who gave the magazine the story. That person must be really bored if they have to entertain themselves by spreading lies about other people.

"Who would say this?" He murmurs as he reads the article.

"Well, I have a friend that works at the US Weekly office and I was visiting him the other day." Mercedes explains, feigning sympathy. "And I saw Tori walk in and she started talking to another guy about this story. I guess she gave it to them. I'm really sorry, Logan."

"No way." Logan says, shaking his head. "You must be mistaken."

Mercedes sighs as she holds up a picture, showing Tori talking to a reporter in an office. It's not real, it's photoshopped, but Logan doesn't know that. Mercedes knows a guy that is really good at making these photoshopped pictures look totally real. There's no way that Logan won't believe her now. After all, this picture is "proof." Haha, Mercedes is terrible. She loves it, though.

"She really told the magazine that my dad abused me?" He says quietly.

"Yeah." Mercedes says sympathetically, touching his arm. "I'm really sorry, Logan."

"I've gotta talk to her." Logan says as he storms back to the elevator, leaving Mercedes to giggle to herself. He covers his face with his hands, groaning in frustration. He and Tori are getting married and they're suppose to be able to trust each other. Why would Tori tell US Weekly that he had been abused? She knows that it's not true. His dad left when he was just a baby and Logan has _never _seen him. He doesn't know his dad. Tori knows that. He wants her to tell him why she lied about him. Did he do something to upset her?

When he steps out of the elevator, he sees Tori leaving 2J. He shakes his head and walks toward her. She gives him a happy smile, but he doesn't return it.

"Hey!" Tori says, trying to give him a kiss. But he turns his head so she kisses his cheek instead. He shakes his head, shoving the magazine into her hands. She knows what she did! Why is she trying to act like everything is normal? Does she have any guilt for what she did?

"Logan, who would say something like this?" Tori frowns, shaking her head.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Logan snaps.

"Logan, what are you-" Tori starts to say.

"I know you gave them the story!" Logan says, handing her the picture. She frowns and shakes her head, confused by the picture and Logan's behavior. Why is he mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong. And this picture is fake! She never went to any office. She doesn't understand why Logan is so angry with her. Where did her sweet guy go?

"Logan, what are you talking about?" She asks him.

"Stop pretending that you didn't do anything wrong!" Logan yells. "My dad never abused me! He left when I was a baby and he never came back! My mom and I don't even know where he is! He doesn't call, he doesn't visit, nothing! He has never been around, so I don't know how you can say that he abused me. He was never there for me, but he didn't hit me. I barely remember what he looks like!"

"Logan, please-" Tori stammers, her eyes filling with tears.

"How could you say that about me?" Logan asks tearfully. "You know what I've been through! We've sat in your room and talked about it, then you turn around and sell some lie to a celebrity gossip magazine! If we're gonna get married, you can't do this to me! We're suppose to be able to trust each other. We're not suppose to hurt each other like this."

"Logan, you don't understand!" Tori pleads. "I didn't-"

"Look, I need to be alone for a while." Logan says softly. "Don't follow me."

He turns around and walks toward the elevator, probably going to the rooftop level. Tori nearly cries as she watches the elevator doors close. Who told Logan that she had gave US Weekly the story? Tori loves him and she would never do something like this. She knows that Logan is sensitive about his dad and she would never lie about such a serious situation. She loves him so much and she would never do anything to hurt him. He should know that. Why doesn't he believe her? Yeah, he has a picture of her at US Weekly, but he should know her better than that. They've been together for almost a year now. It hurts that her fiance really thinks she would do this to him.

* * *

"Hey, where's Logan?" Carlos asks, looking around the apartment.

"I don't know." James sighs. They looked all around the pool and the apartment, but Logan is nowhere to be found. He's gotta be somewhere around here. Maybe the rooftop? He and Cat love going to the roof when they wanna be alone together. Logan probably went up there with Tori.

"Hey, let's see if he's on the roof with Tori!" He suggests.

"Good idea." Kendall says as they get off the couch. They leave the apartment and walk down the hallway until they arrive at the elevator. James presses the rooftop button and they wait patiently, hoping that they find their friend. They aren't too worried, though. Logan is probably on the roof, making out with Tori. That's what they spend a lot of time doing, just making out and giggling about how much they love each other. In fact, they do it so much that it almost becomes annoying.

The elevator doors finally open and they step onto the roof, searching for Logan. They finally find him sitting with his back against the wall, tears trickling down his cheeks. They look at him with worry, wondering why he's crying. James doesn't know what happened, but it must have really upset Logan. Did he and Tori call off the wedding? James hopes not. Logan was so excited about Tori accepting his proposal and James knows that Logan's heart would be broken if he never got to marry his girl.

"Um, Kendall, Carlos, can I talk to Logan alone?" James says quietly.

"Yeah." Kendall says, patting his shoulder before following Carlos to the elevator. Once they're gone, James sits next to Logan. He wraps his arms around his friend's shoulders, giving his friend a hug. Logan wipes his tears away with the back of his hand, sniffling heavily. They sit in silence, except for an occasional whimper from Logan. Finally, James breaks the silence.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"Apparently, Tori told US Weekly that my dad was abusive." Logan says, his voice cracking.

"What? Man, Tori would never do that to you." James says, giving Logan a squeeze.

"You don't understand! Mercedes gave me a picture that showed Tori in the US Weekly offices, talking to some guy." Logan says tearfully.

"Come on." James says, wrapping both arms around Logan. "You know how Mercedes is! She probably made that whole thing up!"

"How do you know?" Logan cries.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think Tori would hurt you like that." James whispers. "Just go and talk to her, okay? If you guys are getting married, you need to learn how to communicate in situations like this."

Logan nods and wipes the last of his tears away.

* * *

"Logan, I swear that I never went to US Weekly." Tori says, touching Logan's cheek. "I would never do that to you."

"You promise?" Logan asks her.

"I promise." Tori says, giving him a gentle kiss. She can't believe that someone would do such a thing. Logan suddenly has the feeling that Mercedes was behind the whole thing. It's actually kind of sickening. Logan wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to break Logan and Tori up. After all, she's still obssessed with him. She would probably do anything to keep him from marrying Tori. But they've both agreed that they won't give Mercedes the satisfaction. If they let her tricks bother them, they're letting her win. Anyway, they love each other and no one can break them up.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Logan says, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay, baby." Tori murmurs, hugging his waist. "Just remember that I'll never do anything to hurt you. No lies or anything like that. I love you way too much and I never wanna give you a reason to stop trusting me."

She can't believe that Mercedes tried to turn Logan against her. Why is that girl so desperate to keep Logan and Tori from getting married? If she really cared about Logan, she would want him to be happy. She wouldn't be trying to destroy his wedding to Tori, whether she really likes Tori or not. It doesn't matter! If Logan is happy with Tori, then Mercedes should accept that.

"I love you." Logan whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Tori responds softly. "So much."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	25. Nightclub

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Cat asks, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

James chuckles and rolls his eyes. She's got this pink strapless knee length gown and the bottom part is kinda poofy. She looks cute, though. She paired the dress with a denim dress and white ballet flats. Gustavo wants them to attend the grand opening of Club Fame tonight. All the hottest celebrities will be there and Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin all think that it'll be great publicity. There's just one problem. Mercedes is going with them. Even worse, Griffin said that she could bring Sara, Melanie, and Kiana. They're basically her posse now and it makes everyone else sick. Big Time Rush and VicTORious have kinda been giving them the cold shoulder ever since they sent that story about Logan's dad to US Weekly and blamed it on Tori. They're obviously out to destroy Logan and Tori's wedding day, which will be happening in three months.

"You look adorable." He says, kissing her cheek. He plays with her bright red hair, looking at her in the mirror. He gives her a cheerful smile, chuckling softly as she turns around and hugs his waist. She gives him a tight squeeze and he happy responds to the hug. He hopes they can share a slow dance tonight. How romantic is that? They've both been so busy working on their new albums, so they haven't been able to spend a lot of time together. They've been hoping for a chance to just hang out together and have fun. A night at a hot new club should be a lot of fun.

"So do you." Cat says, giving him a kiss.

Meanwhile, Logan and Tori are in his and Carlos's room after getting dressed. Logan is sitting on the bed while Tori stands in front of him and plays with his hair. She finally grabs the black baseball cap sitting next to him and places it backwards on his head. Just three more months until they say I Do. Then they can enjoy life as a married couple. Tori can't wait until the wedding. The plans are going very well so far, even after the tabloid incident with Mercedes. You know, Tori doesn't understand why Mercedes can't accept that Logan and Tori are getting married. It seems like she's determined to break them apart, even though her first attempt failed. It has been nearly two months since that incident and Tori still gets the feeling that Mercedes has something up her sleeve.

She bends over and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. He falls onto his back, pulling Tori on top of him. The cap falls off his head, but he gives Tori all his attention. He smiles up at her and her nose lightly touches his. She kisses him before pulling away and looking into those pretty brown eyes. She kisses his cheek before standing up and grabbing his cap, motioning for him to sit up.

"Wear this to the party." She says, putting it back on him.

"Okay, now I want another hug." Logan says, holding his arms open. Tori laughs and hugs him before pulling away. Logan gets off the bed and wraps his arm around her shoulders, leading her from the froom. She gives him another kiss as they walk into the living room, where Beck, Jade, Andre, Kiko, Carlos, Stephanie, Kendall, and Ryleigh are all sitting. There's an awkward silence as Kendall and Ryleigh share subtle stares. They may be broken up, but anyone can say that they still care about each other.

"Let's just go." Andre says, glancing at Kendall and Ryleigh. Kiko links her arm through his and they stand up. Kiko is a totally hot waitress that he met at BF Wang's and he was eager to ask her to attend the grand opening with him. She was happy to join him. They've been out before, but they've never been in an official relationship. However, maybe tonight will be the night. He likes Kiko and he's pretty sure that she likes him back, so tonight might be the perfect night to make her his girlfriend.

A few minutes later, they are riding in a limo with the mean girls to Club Fame. All four girls look fabulous, but it does nothing for their terrible personalities. Mercedes is texting someone, Sara is chatting with someone on her cell phone, Melanie is looking at herself in her purple rhinestone covered compact mirror, and Kiana is playing a game on her Nintendo DS. It's too bad that the night has to be spent with these girls. Well, they don't have to sit with them or even talk to them, but it sucks that they have ride in the same limo as these girls.

They drive several miles before the limo parks in front of the club. The driver opens the door for them and the crowd screams in excitement. They wave at the fans and even stop to sign autographs and take pictures, but they are soon ushered to the front door. Since they are underaged, they must get their hands stamped with an Under 21 stamp. Mercedes and her girls will probably find a way to get the stamps off, though. Griffin doesn't know this, but his daughter isn't the sweet angel he thinks she is. At other parties, the guys have seen her drink, smoke, and dance like a total slut. She's not as innocent as Griffin thinks. Maybe they can expose her tonight and she'll get grounded!

Once their hands are stamped, they enter the crowded nightclub. Tori frowns as Mercedes gives her a weird smile. What is going on with her? Tori hopes that she doesn't have something crazy planned for tonight. When Mercedes whispers to the other girls and they nod with excited smiles, Tori becomes even more paranoid. What is going on?

"Hey, you should hang out with us!" Mercedes suggests, grabbing Tori's wrist. "We're gonna have some _real _fun."

"Mercedes, what is-" Tori stammers as Mercedes drags her to a corner of the club.

"We are gonna get these stamps off and get ourselves some booze." Sara tells her, using a cloth dipped in soap to scrub the back of her hand. Soon, her hand is totally clean. Then she passes the cloth to Mercedes, who scrubs the stamp off her hand. Tori can't believe they're doing this. Why are they doing this? Why are they bring Tori into it? She doesn't like alcohol. She thinks that it ruins a person's body, mind, and their whole life. She isn't about to become one of those hard partying stars. She's suppose to be a good role model for her young fans.

"Your turn, princess." Melanie says, holding the cloth in front of her.

Should she? Should she not? Tori feels so conflicted. She's caught between doing the right thing and giving into peer pressure. She knows that she should choose the right thing, but it's becoming more difficult. They're just standing there, staring at her, waiting for her to accept the cloth. Finally, she reaches out and takes the cloth, scrubbing the stamp off the back of her hand. Mercedes and the other girls smile in satisfaction as they walk toward the bar. Tori shakes her head as they sit at the bar. This is insane! This is so wrong!

She watches as Mercedes buys a round of drinks, wondering if she should go along with them. She shouldn't. She knows that. She should get off this barstool and go back to Logan. She was hoping to spend some time alone with him anyway. Oh well, she'll go back to him in a minute.

"Don't you care if the paparazzi see you acting like this?" She asks Mercedes, watching as the bartender sits a round tray of drinks in front of them.

"Relax." Mercedes says, sipping her drink. "Everytime the paparazzi catch me partying, I pay them to keep it a secret."

"Have some." Sara says, pushing a shot glass toward Tori.

Tori reluctantly stares at the shotglass, frowning. She picks it up and stares at it, reluctantly taking a sip. She cringes, but when she finds the girls staring at her, she drinks the whole glass. She hiccups and reaches for another, drinking it as well. After three glasses, she's completely wasted.

"Let's dance!" She laughs, stumbling to the dance floor. Mercedes, Sara, Melanie, and Kiana stand back and watch her, amused by her behavior. But their plan isn't complete yet. Logan has to catch her planting a kiss on another guy. Let's just say that Mercedes invited someone special to take care of that. Tori won't be able to resist, which is exactly how Mercedes wanted it. Maybe sober Tori wouldn't kiss another guy, but drunk Tori will do anything and that includes kissing a guy that isn't her fiance. When Logan sees her making out with someone else, he'll be done with her.

"Hey, Tori!" She calls out, following Tori to the dance floor. "I want you to meet someone."

She leads Tori to the opposite side of the dance floor, smiling at Dak. She waves at him as they walk over to him.

"Dak, this my friend, Tori!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey!" Dak says, reaching out to shake her hand. As Tori giggles and starts flirting with him, Mercedes mouths "Get Logan!" to her friends, motioning frantically. They nod and rush to get Tori's fiance. Mercedes quickly goes somewhere else, so Logan can't tell that she had something to do with it. Her standing there and watching Tori and Dak would be a definite giveaway.

"You're even hotter in person." Tori slurs, wrapping one arm around his neck. "Wanna make out?"

"Um, okay?" Dak says, confused. Tori smiles happily and drags him into a kiss, quickly deepening the kiss. Dak doesn't bother resisting her. Instead, he wraps his arms around her waist. Mercedes signals to someone and soon a photographer is snapping pictures of the non couple. Not only is she going to destroy Tori and Logan's relationship, but she's also gonna destroy Tori's good girl reputation. Once the public sees the pictures, Tori will be known as the slut that cheated on her fiance. Well, _ex_ fiance.

The photographer snaps pictures of them, but Tori is too drunk to notice. Suddenly, a shocked voice interrupts the makeout session.

"What are you doing?" Logan yells. Tori gasps and pulls away from Dak, turning to face Logan. She seems to sober up a bit, at least enough to be scared and worried about Logan's reaction.

"L-logan-" She says, her voice still slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Logan asks her.

"I just had three drinks." Tori pleads, reaching for his hand. She tries to give him a kiss, but he shakes his head and pushes her away.

"You know what?" Logan says, his eyes filling with tears. "I need to be alone. I...I'll talk to you later."

"Logan!" Tori calls out, following him toward the exit. Due to her drunken state, she stumbles as she follows him out the door. Unfortunately, the press sees the fall and starts snapping more pictures of her.

"We'll talk later!" Logan snaps as he flags down a taxi. Tears start streaming down Tori's face as she watches the taxi pull away from the curb. She just messed up big time. How will she make this right? She's still a little tipsy, but she's still aware enough to know that she really hurt Logan tonight. She can't believe that Mercedes is so desperate to stop Logan and Tori from getting married. Doesn't she realize that Tori's not the only one she's hurting? She's also hurting Logan in the process and if she really cared about him, she wouldn't wanna do that.

* * *

**The next chapter will continue where this chapter left off:) I guess you could call this a cliffhanger, since you have to wait until next chapter to know what happens between Logan and Tori;) **

**In the upcoming chapters, you can also expect to be seeing more use of the superpowers:) The action in this story isn't over yet!**

**And I have no idea why some of my stories end up having some hard partying teens and young adults in them;P I guess it creates drama! And I do enjoy drama and angst:)**

**Review! :D**


	26. Heartbreak

Tori is panicking. She's standing outside the club in front of all these paparazzi as they snap pictures of her, the obviously drunk popstar. She has only been in show business for a year and she has already managed to screw up both her career and her relationship. She doesn't care about her career, though. She cares about Logan. She didn't mean to hurt him. She wasn't thinking when she fell for Mercedes's trick. But her decision may have cost her relationship with Logan. Maybe there's still hope, though! Maybe she can get to Logan and explain the situation to him. He's a sweet and understanding guy, so he'll listen to her. Well, she thinks he'll listen. But she could be wrong!

She anxiously waits for the next cab to arrive, becoming irritated with the paparazzi. She is finally able to flag down a cab and she gets in the back seat, telling the driver to take her to the Palm Woods hotel. She feels sick to her stomach due to the alcohol in her system, but she's gonna ignore it until she settles things with Logan. Their relationship is the only important thing right now. Tori will never forget his expression when he saw her kissing Dak. He looked like he might cry. For all she knows, he might be crying right now. Even worse, she caused his pain. She has always said that she would never hurt him, but she did. He trusted her and she betrayed him.

Finally, the cab stops in front of the Palm Woods, just as Logan is getting out of another cab. Tori quickly pays the driver, then she gets out of the taxi and starts walking toward him. When he sees her, he starts picking up his pace as he walks toward the entrance, but Tori stumbles over to him and grabs his wrist, turning him around.

"Logan, I'm sorry!" She pleads.

"Just leave me alone." Logan says, his voice cracking.

"Look, I wasn't thinking!" Tori says, touching his face. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries his face in her chest, but he is quick to gently push her away. Tears are already streaming down his face and he tries to walk away, but Tori reaches for his hand. He finally turns to look at her, shaking his head. She kissed another guy. He can't just let that go. It's gonna take time for him to trust her again. For now, he just...he just doesn't know. How can they ever have a happy marriage when Tori has done something like this?

"You kissed another guy, Tori." He says weakly. "I trusted you and you broke my heart. I don't care if Mercedes was playing one of her stupid tricks. You could have said no, but you didn't! I mean, we're not even married yet and you've already cheated on me. I just can't deal with this right now. For now, I don't wanna talk to you, so please just leave me alone."

Tori starts crying as Logan pulls his hand out of her grip, watching as he walks into the Palm Woods.

Logan holds back tears as he walks down the hall to apartment 2J. He can't believe that this actually happened. He knows what happened between his mom and dad. That's why he has struggled with trust issues in the past. When James and Camille kissed, he became even more afraid that he would get hurt again. When Tori came along, he finally had someone that he thought would never hurt him, but their relationship was apparently a lie. He can't trust anyone. His mom, Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, and Carlos are probably the only people that he can really trust. Everyone else will just end up breaking his heart.

As soon as he enters the apartment, he goes to his room and starts getting changed into his nightclothes. He puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black T shirt, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. He sits on his bed and grabs a picture off his bedside table. It's a picture of him and Tori over Christmas break. It's a close up photo of Tori sitting on Logan's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her leaning back into his embrace. What happened to them? Their relationship was going great until tonight.

He sits the picture back on the bedside table, making sure that it's face down so he can't look at it. Then he lays down and pulls the covers over himself, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Logan is awake, but he doesn't bother getting out of bed. What's the point? The wedding is probably off and Logan is gonna grow old and alone, so he might as well not bother with getting up. He can't believe that Tori did this to him. He doesn't care what Mercedes did. Tori chose to accept that alcohol. She chose to kiss Dak. She chose to betray Logan, the guy that she was suppose to marry. Why does this always happen to him? Camille cheated on him and now Tori. He's seriously thinking about never dating again. He'll just end up getting his heart broken.

The door is pushed open and Logan sighs softly, pulling the covers over his head. He buries his face in the pillow as someone pulls the blanket down.

"Why did you leave?" Kendall asks.

"Just let it go." Logan murmurs.

"No, I'm not gonna let it go." Kendall says sternly. "I saw you leave the nightclub in tears and if it weren't for Gustavo making us stay, I would have followed you. Please just tell me what happened. Did you and Tori have an argument?"

"Oh, we had an argument." Logan says sarcastically. "The wedding is probably off. She got drunk and kissed another guy. She followed me back to the Palm Woods, but I told her to leave me alone. As far as I now, we're broken up."

Kendall frowns as he squeezes Logan's shoulder, staring at his obviously hurting friend. Why would Tori cheat on Logan? It probably had something to do with Mercedes, but that's no excuse. She hurt Logan really bad. Kendall hates to see Logan so upset and wishes that he could do something to help. Logan doesn't deserve to get his heart broken. He was pretty upset when James and Camille kissed, but he was suppose to _marry _Tori. They have been planning their wedding since November.

"Alright, get up." He says, throwing the covers off Logan.

"Why?" Logan whines. "I don't wanna."

"I am gonna cheer you up." Kendall says, pulling Logan out of bed. But Logan just whines again and ends up falling to the floor, laying there. Kendall sighs and shakes his head, grabbing Logan's feet and dragging him out of the room. Logan moans and groans in despair as he is dragged into the living room. When Kendall lets go of his feet, he jumps up and tries to run back to his room, but Kendall grabs him and forces him to sit on the couch. He is determined to make his friend feel better no matter what he has to do. There's gotta be something that will make Logan happy again.

"What happened?" James frowns as he and Carlos walk into the living room.

"Tori and Logan had a fight and Logan says that the wedding is off." Kendall says as Logan tries to run away again. "Apparently, Tori kissed another guy while she was drunk."

"Good two shoes Tori Vega got drunk?" Carlos laughs, shutting up when Kendall and James glare at him.

"James, get the cupcakes." Kendall says, patting Logan's head. "Logan loves cupcakes."

Logan groans again and falls onto his side on the couch. He buries his face in a pillow, protesting as Kendall forces him to sit back up.

"Life is pain." He sighs. "Just like Sikowitz said when his last girlfriend broke up with him, life is pain."

"Dude, you're bring us down." Carlos says, sitting next to him.

"Boys, what's going on?" Mama Knight frowns as she enters the living room.

"Logan and Tori broke up." Kendall says, squeezing Logan's shoulders. As soon as he says that, Mama Knight looks at the younger boy with sympathy.

"Let me take care of him." She says, sitting between Logan and Carlos. She wraps her arms around Logan and pulls him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She rocks him gently, hoping to soothe him. As a single tear rolls down his cheek, she wipes it away with her thumb. She doesn't know why they broke up, but now probably isn't the best time to ask. Right now, he just needs comfort.

"You boys can watch TV or something." She says softly. "I'll take it from here."

James sits the plate of chocolate cupcakes on the coffee table, then he follows Kendall and Carlos out of the apartment. They'll just go to the pool while Mama Knight tries to calm Logan down.

"You and Tori will work things out." She reassures him, stroking his tear stained cheek.

"I don't know about that." Logan says, sniffling heavily. "I really don't know."

* * *

**I _probably _won't update for the next two days because of finals! **

**Review:D**


	27. Unforgettable

"Perfect." Andre says as Tori finishes singing a brand new song. He's at Tori's house and they are writing a new song together. She has been a wreck since she and Logan "broke up" a week ago, so Andre thought he would try to cheer her up. Truthfully, he thinks that she and Logan will end up getting back together. Of course, Tori ended up showing him the song that she had been working on and Andre decided to help her finish it, even though the song's topic isn't helping her. Apparently, she has written two breakup songs in past week. Andre looked at them and they're quite depressing. He wishes that there was something he could do to get Tori and Logan back together. But it may be a while before they do get back together. When they were in the studio earlier today, Logan wouldn't even look at Tori.

"Logan use to call me perfect." Tori mutters, biting down on another chocolate strawberry. "Ugh, boys are stupid."

"Hey, I'm right here." Andre reminds her.

"Sorry." Tori sighs. "Just let me show you the other song."

_(She sings "Unfaithful" by Rihanna)_

"That was...really depressing." Andre says carefully. Well, it was! Sweet Tori Vega used the word "murderer" in a song! And the tune is...dark. She didn't even seem this hurt when she broke up with Ryder Daniels! He had been using her to get a good grade. Logan must have been really special to her. There's gotta be something they can do! Andre can't stand to see his friend so hurt. When Andre looks at the coffee table, he notices a picture sitting there. It's one of Tori and Logan at Rocque Records. She's hugging him and he has one arm wrapped around her.

"I'm going to bed." Tori mutters. "It's getting late."

Andre watches with worry as Tori starts walking toward the stairs.

* * *

"Logan, you've gotta get off the couch." Kendall tells his friend. When they're not at the studio, Logan just mopes around. Even getting him to eat is a challenge because all he wants to do is lay down. Kendall knows that he's upset about Tori, but he can't just lay around. He needs to get his mind off her. Maybe he needs to listen to Til I Forget About You again. That song is all about breaking up with a girl and having fun so the guy can forget about her. There's gotta be something that will cheer Logan up because moping won't help him at all.

"No." Logan mumbles, burying his face in the pillow.

"Hey, look at the pool." James calls out from the balcony. Mercedes, Sara, Melanie, and Kiana are throwing their own little party out there. He doesn't know how they haven't gotten in trouble with Bitters. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Mercedes is Arthur Griffin's daughter and she can apparently do whatever she wants. It seems like no one has the courage to stand up to those girls. They're quickly becoming more popular than the Jennifers, which isn't making the Jennifers very happy at all.

"You're standing on our table!" He hears Blonde Jennifer snap at Sara.

"Wazz off, princess." Sara retorts, laughing as she raises her red plastic cup in the air. James looks at the other three girls next to the table, rolling his eyes as Mercedes snaps a picture of Sara and all four of them start laughing. Guitar Dude is sitting in a nearby lawn chair, strumming his guitar. Jo is sitting at another table with Camille and Stephanie, trying to hide her annoyance with the new Queen Bees of the Palm Woods. James feels just as digusted. Those girls think they're so fabulous when they really not.

"Logan, get up!" Kendall says, dragging Logan away from the couch.

"I don't wanna!" Logan protests as Kendall drags him onto the balcony.

"Dude, these chicks may have pretty faces, but I'm not even attracted to them!" James says, shaking his head. He watches as the girls start dancing to a female version of BTR's song famous. James can't remember the group's name, though. Anyway, he watches as the girls dance along, laughing obnoxiously. He doesn't know what's wrong with Sara. She's apparently the wild one of the group, Mercedes is the leader, Melanie is her snobby second in command, and Kiana is the cute but dumb one.

"Those sluts ruined my life." Logan growls before walking back into the apartment.

"Come on!" Kendall calls out as he follows the depressed boy. "There are other girls!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Hey, James?" Carlos questions.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that those girls are up to something?"

"We already know what they're up to." James shrugs, glaring at the four girls.

Carlos shakes his head. No, that's not what he's talking about. He better explain to James what he _really _means.

"No," He says quietly. "I mean, what if they're up to something even worse than we think?"

James frowns in confusion. What does Carlos mean by that? They're four spoiled, rich teenage divas. What could they possibly be up to? You know, other than ruining a perfectly happy relationship. They're not smart enough to plan anything worse than that. The other day, Kiana asked him how to spell orange. Does Carlos really think that girls like that could be planning anything?

"Dude, I don't think they're capable of anything worse." He says, patting his friend's shoulder before walking inside.

But Carlos just stays outside, watching the four girls. Maybe he is being paranoid. Then again, they thought Cat was being paranoid about Lakeview. What if this is a similar situation? Thinking he's just being paranoid, only to find out that he was right all along.

**SONGS:**

******Unfaithful-Rihanna**

* * *

**SURPRISE! I have been studying all afternoon and _still _had time for a fanfiction break! Yay!**

**Review! :D**


	28. Truth

"What is this stuff?" Kiana asks as she stares at the needle that Mercedes is holding.

"Well, there are a group of...smart guys that work for RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid and test out the products and whatnot...I got them to help me create a truth serum and I am going to inject Logan with it." Mercedes smiles proudly, staring at the needle. They're in her private restroom at her new mansion and she's hosting an awesome party tonight. Her daddy said she could throw the bash, but she had to invite Big Time Rush and VicTORious. She decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to mess with Logan. Once she has injected him with the truth serum, he's going to basically be...like he's drunk. He'll be brutally honest with everyone, they'll get offended, he'll be embarrassed, Mercedes will comfort him, and he will love her. Her plan is flawless! Just like her!

"Wow, this stuff is cool." Sara says, staring at the needle.

"I'll be right back." Mercedes says, smiling proudly. Then she turns around and walks out the door, heading downstairs. She searches the room for Logan, hoping she can find him soon. She can't wait to hear the stupid things he's gonna end up saying. Maybe it is a little mean for her to be this excited, but she doesn't really care. She just wants Logan for herself. She already got him to break up with Tori. Now she just needs to make him her boyfriend. She has liked him ever since she first met him and it's time for their relationship to become official. Once Logan sees that Mercedes can be a "good person," he'll love her and they'll end up being together.

"Hey!" She says as she sits next to him on her couch.

"What do you want?" Logan says coldly.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I had nothing to do with what Tori did." Mercedes tells him. "I was trying to befriend her, but I had no idea that she was gonna kiss Dak. In fact, I was horrified. I mean, when I saw her and Dak together, I couldn't believe that she would hurt you like that. You certainly don't deserve it. You're a really great guy and you deserve better than that."

"Like you really care about me that much." Logan mutters.

"I do care." Mercedes says, subtly touching his arm with the hand holding the truth serum. Making sure that he can't see, she injects the needle into his arm before quickly hiding it. Logan flinches and rubs his arm, glaring at her. She smiles sweetly and grabs his hand, pulling him off the couch. Oh, this is gonna be good. Anyway, she leads him to her ballroom (Yes, she's _that _rich) and leads him to the stage.

"Hello, everyone!" She says into the microphone, wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. "We are gonna have some major fun now. How many of you love to laugh? Good! Because I've gotta get something from upstairs and Logie here is gonna keep you all entertained when I'm gone. Seriously, he's not just brains, you know. He's hilarious! Enjoy him!"

She gives Logan a flirtatious wave before walking off the stage and out of the ballroom.

"Okay then." Logan shrugs, frowning in confusion. "Normally, I _suck _at speeches, but I'll give it a try! I didn't really have anything planned, so I'll just wing it! First of all, I wanna talk about you guys. First, I would like to start with Mr. Gustavo Rocque. Dude, I have so much I could say about you. First, stop with the yelling because it gets on our nerves! Second of all, what is up with your weight, man? How many Twinkies have you been eating? Seriously, it's ridiculous!"

Gustavo is fuming at Logan's comments and when he sees Kendall, James, Carlos, and Kelly holding back laughter, he gives them a dirty look.

"Ah, I got another one." Logan laughs, leaning on the microphone. "I want to point out something about my friend James's beautiful girlfriend, Miss Cat Valentine! Man, James, your girlfriend is freaking hot! I mean, she's not as smart as me, but her looks make up for it. She and Tori are pretty high up on the sexiness meter, you know what I mean? Dang, I just...you have a very hot girlfriend. Cat, if you're every bored and James isn't around, call me."

Now James looks pissed off and Cat just has an awkward expression on her face. She stares at James with a frown, carefully rubbing his shoulder.

"While we're at it, let's discuss Ryleigh Chambers, the sexy blonde that I always see making out with Jett Stetson! You know that pregnancy rumor from last week! All the tabloids were saying that you were knocked up and that Jett was the father, but you both denied it? For a minute, I was worried that it might be true. Then I realized that tabloids are stupid. Besides, Kendall would be so hurt, you know? He still loves you, Ryleigh. He is always telling James, Carlos, and I how much he wishes that he could have you back."

Kendall's eyes widen in shock as he and Ryleigh look at each other. Oh no, he cannot believe that Logan just said that!

"Carlos, buddy! Could you do me a favor and ditch the helmet?" Logan questions. "No offense, man, but it's kinda stupid. Really, you're going on nineteen and you still wear a helmet. It's pathetic, okay? I guess Stephanie finds it cute, but it annoys the hell out of me. So just stop!"

"I am gonna kill him when we get home." Carlos says through a smile.

At that moment, Mercedes returns to the ballroom, giggling to herself.

"Oh, Mercedes is back so I'll just speed this up." Logan tells the crowd. "I wanna talk about Tori Vega."

"Oh boy." Tori groans.

"Earlier this month, we ended our engagement." Logan says. "She decided to make out with Dak Zevon and it killed me. I couldn't stay with someone that would cheat on me. But you know what? I still love her. I think about her every day and wish that I could have her back. I want to marry that girl, but I'm not about to risk getting my heart ripped to shreds again. I've already been screwed over enough and I don't need anymore. I don't even see the point of relationships. Everytime I see one of those happy couples, I wanna puke. You know why? Because I know that romance is way too risky. You let someone into your life, you start to trust them and they take your heart and they _crush _it. I trusted Tori, I loved her, but she hurt me. For those of you who have a significant other, don't trust them too much because they might end up breaking your heart."

"And I'm done." He says before passing out.

"Oh, looks like someone had too much to drink." Mercedes says as she picks the microphone up. "Could someone take him to one of the rooms? I think he needs to lay down on a comfy bed."

"I'll get him." Tori sighs, walking to the stage. She grabs her unconscious ex fiance and throws his arm over her shoulder, dragging him out of the ballroom. He's pretty heavy so dragging him upstairs isn't easy, but she manages to do it. She helps him lay down with his head on a comfy pillow and pulls the covers over his body. But she never leaves him. She stares at the unconscious boy, reaching out to touch his cheek. He may not have been in his right mind, but she knows that he wasn't lying about what he said. He's really hurting and it's all because of her.

She crawls under the covers and wraps her arm around him, kissing his cheek. She stares at his face, giving his cheek another kiss. She can't take it anymore. She's gonna get him back and they're gonna get engaged again. She loves him too much to just let him go. She wants to marry him more than anything. She needs to get him to forgive her and trust her again. She needs him. She needs her Logie back. She just hopes that he'll forgive her.

She reaches up to stroke his cheek, smiling softly. She just can't get over how cute this boy is. He's got that sweet and innocent look about him, yet he still manages to be totally hot. And he has a really sweet personality too. He can be serious, but he also has a funny side. She just wishes she could figure out why he embarrassed himself just a few minutes ago. Was he really drinking? Logan wouldn't do that. He _hates _alcohol. He's an aspiring doctor and he knows the affects of alcohol.

"Mmm, what the hell happened?" Logan mumbles, slowly opening his eyes. He looks shocked when he looks Tori in the eyes, suddenly jumps out of bed. He stumbles, but he manages to catch himself.

"What are you doing?" He says angrily.

"Just hear me out, okay? Tori pleads, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "Mercedes left the ballroom for a few minutes and left you to entertain the crowd. Let's just say that you were very...honest with them. Then you started rambling about our breakup."

"Oh, now I remember." Logan says coldly.

"Please, I never wanted to hurt you, okay? I know that I could have said no, but Mercedes was pushing so hard. I didn't want her and her friends to make fun of me if I said no, so I just went with it. Then I ended up getting so drunk and kissing Dak, but I wouldn't have done it if I were sober. I love you, okay? You're the only one that I want to be with."

"Tori, if we got back together, you might break my heart again." Logan says, his eyes filling with tears.

"No," Tori whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would never hurt you again."

She presses her lips to his, relieved when he doesn't push her away. His hands are now on her waist, pulling her against him. When they finally pull away, they don't say a word. Logan just wraps his arms around Tori, holding her close.

"Can I still marry you?" Tori says softly.

Logan nods silently, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**It's SUMMERTIME! So excited:D**

**There's gonna be a crazy action scene coming up! :O**

**Review! :D**


	29. Confrontation

Tori is backed up against the wall as she and Logan kiss, smiles on both of their faces. After Logan's incident at the party, they decided to leave and have some fun of their own at the Palm Woods park. They sat by the lake, cuddled, and just talked. They're ready to put their problems behind them and go back to planning their wedding. Tori is overjoyed that Logan forgave her. These past couple weeks without him were terrible. She thought about him every day and it hurt to go so long without a hug or kiss from him. His hugs and kisses are _awesome. _

They're standing right outside 2J and, honestly, they're kinda scared to go inside. Logan insulted all his friends tonight. He called Gustavo fat, he hit on Cat, revealed that Kendall misses Ryleigh, and he insulted Carlos's helmet. They're not gonna be happy when he walks into the apartment. He has a lot of explaining to do. Luckily, Tori is spending the night so she can be with him and hopefully prevent the guys from killing him. She's still trying to figure out why Logan embarrassed himself like that. He says that he had been talking to Mercedes before and he felt a pinch whenever she touched his arm. Could that mean something? Tori wouldn't be surprised if this was another one of her tricks.

"We can't stay out here forever." She tells him.

"Come on, the guys are gonna kill me." Logan murmurs, hiding his face in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him and rubs his back, smiling softly. Being wrapped in each other's arms is a wonderful feeling. Tori always feels so comfortable and safe when Logan is holding her. She can't wait until they're married so she can live in the some home as him and cuddle with him as much as she wants. Shes happy that their engagement was permanently over. She wants to marry him this summer. Now that the wedding is back on, they've just gotta make sure that they don't fall for anymore tricks that Mercedes might come up with. But maybe she'll realize that all of her attempts to break them up have backfired and she'll give up.

"Hey, I'll make sure they aren't too mean to you." She says, giving him a hug.

"Promise?" Logan asks, pulling away.

"I promise." Tori tells him, kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand. She opens the door and they walk inside, only to be met by three very angry boys. They freeze for a moment, unsure of what to say. Wow, this is awkward. How is Logan gonna explain himself?

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kendall asks him.

"Um, it was a mistake and I'll never do it again?" Logan says with a nervous smile.

"My helmet is annoying to you?" Carlos asks him.

"And you offered to let Cat call you if she ever "got bored?" James asks him. "Really?"

"Hey, I don't know what was wrong! I was talking to Mercedes, I felt this weird pinch in my arm, then I went onstage and basically acted like I was drunk." Logan says in defense. Tori wraps her arm around his waist and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. Kendall, James, and Carlos look at the couple, confused. Oh yeah, they don't know that Logan and Tori are back together.

"We got back together!" Tori says.

"Yeah, but this idiot still offended us!" Carlos snaps.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Logan retorts. "I don't know what was wrong with me!"

Kendall frowns at what Logan had said before. He felt a pinch in his arm, then he started acting all crazy. There's something not right here. Kendall can feel it. What could have happened with Mercedes that made Logan act like that? She must have done something because Kendall knows that Logan wouldn't just go and make a fool out of himself like that.

"What a minute!" He suddenly blurts out. "Logan, you said you felt a pinch in your arm, right? Well, I think I just figured out what happened. I've heard of these truth injections and I think that's what happened with you. Mercedes must have had someone make a truth serum and she injected you with it. Maybe she thought that you would be so humiliated afterwards, she could comfort you, and you would fall in love with her? I mean, that makes sense, right?"

"Yeah, that does make sense." Logan says slowly.

"Okay, this ends now." Tori says sternly before turning around and walking out the door.

"Tori, don't do something you'll regret!" Logan pleads as he follows her.

"I'm gonna take care of this." Tori tells him.

Logan groans quietly. Tori will probably end up trying to beat Mercedes to a pulp. Heck, what if she tries to get Shelby involved? If Shelby Marx gets involved in a disagreement, bad things will go down. Shelby has a temper and things get ugly when that temper flares up. It doesn't help that she's quite protective of Tori. If she finds out that Mercedes is still messing with her sister, who knows what could happen? Logan doesn't even wanna think about it. If anyone harms Mercedes, Griffin will get mad and sue and/or fire them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cat questions as she walks over to them. "By the way, Logan, why did you say those things at the party?"

"Mercedes injected me with some weird drug." Logan tells her.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" Cat questions.

"I guess you're...cute." Logan shrugs. Tori rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, dragging him toward the elevator. She wasn't too thrilled when he started ranting about how hot Cat is. They may have been broken up at the time, but she has every right to be jealous. Anyway, now she's gonna have a little talk with Mercedes. Someone needs to put that girl in her place.

"Why are we doing this?" He asks her as they leave the elevator.

"Mercedes can't keep doing this! She needs to know that we're onto her game." Tori tells him.

"Yeah," Logan gulps. "She _really _does."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the mansion. Tori and Logan step out of the red convertible and start walking toward the front door. Tori angrily knocks on the door, growling when no one answers. She roughly knocks again and Mercedes finally answers, giving them a smug look.

"We're done." Tori says angrily as she and Logan walk past the girl.

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"I am not your boyfriend." Logan says coldly. "I'm with Tori and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Mercedes looks at them with shock. She thought that the truth serum plan would have surely drove Logan into her arms. But it only succeeded in bringing Logan and Tori back together. Gosh, what is Mercedes doing wrong? She has tried everything to get Logan, but nothing seems to be working. What does he like about Tori Vega anyway? She isn't rich, she isn't pretty, she isn't smart, and she's boring. Mercedes just can't figure out what makes Tori Vega so appealing to guys. It seems like Logan loves her so much and it makes Mercedes sick.

"Oh really?" She says darkly before walking to the kitchen. Logan and Tori look at each other and frown. When Mercedes returns, she is holding something behind her back. To their horror, she pulls a handgun from behind her back and points it at them, glaring angrily. She is breathing deeply, hatred in her eyes. Okay, they had no idea she was this crazy.

"GIRLS!" She yells. Sara, Melanie, and Kiana appear out of nowhere.

"Mercedes, you don't know what you're doing." Logan says calmly. "Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mercedes glares, her finger on the trigger. "Logan, you were suppose to be _mine, _not hers."

"You don't have to do this." Tori tells her, clutching Logan's hand. "Just put the gun down."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." Mercedes says coldly.

Suddenly, someone kicks the door down and Mercedes points the gun in that direction. Shelby is standing there, not seeming to care that a gun is being pointed at her. The minute she moves forward, Mercedes fires the gun, but Shelby quickly jumps out of the way. As soon as she sees Mercedes look at Logan and Tori, she takes the opportunity to kick the gun out of her hand. Mercedes looks at her backup and Sara goes after the gun, but Shelby beats her to it. No one is gonna mess with her sister and future brother in law.

"Listen, _princess." _She says, pointing the gun at Mercedes. "If you think I am gonna let you do _anything_ to them, you're sadly mistaken."

"I'm not scared of you." Mercedes retorts.

"But you will be." Shelby says coolly. "GUYS, COME IN!"

All of their friends (the ones with superpowers) rush into the apartment, becoming shocked at the sight of Shelby pointing a gun at Mercedes.

"Oh, we're terrified." Melanie says sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan whispers harshly.

"We followed you." James says before giving Mercedes a cold look.

"If you losers think you're gonna intimidate me, you're wrong." Mercedes warns them.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill her!" Ryleigh yells, lunging at Mercedes. The two girls fall to the ground and it's hard not to laugh as Ryleigh grabs a fist full of Mercedes's blonde locks. But Mercedes totally deserves this. Ryleigh certainly isn't afraid to teach someone a lesson, even if she has to get physical. It can be a problem sometimes. Other times, such as this time, it can be a good thing.

"And I guess we'll deal with you three." Jade says, looking at the other girls.

"What? You think you're _really _gonna be able to do anything to us?" Sara snorts.

"Let's find out." Jade says before grabbing Kiana's arms, twisting it behind her back.

"Ow!" Kiana cries out.

"Jade, leave her alone." Tori whispers.

"Why should I?" Jade asks. "She's in on this too!"

"But she's not like them." Logan tells her. "Knowing them, they probably forced her into it."

"They did!" Kiana blurts out. "They threatened to hurt me if I didn't help them!"

"So you're turning your back on us?" Melanie asks her.

Jade releases Kiana's arms, giving Sara and Melanie a hateful look.

Tori shakes her head as she looks at them, hiding her phone behind her back. She presses the speed dial number for the police before subtly putting her phone back in her pocket. She hates calling the police on Griffin's daughter, but he'll surely understand when he discovers that she threatened them with a gun. He has even expressed his frustration with his daughter's hard partying ways, so it's not like he completely blind. He knows that his daughter isn't the person that she should be. When he finds out what she pulled tonight, he'll have to understand.

"Give me my gun." Mercedes snaps, snatching the weapon from Shelby.

Kendall shoots some fire at her, but she jumps out of the way and fires the gun at the ceiling.

"You're insane!" Carlos yells at her.

"Maybe I am, but it's all because of _them." _Mercedes says, looking at Logan and Tori. "Vega took Logan from me and I'm determined to get him back. He belongs with me and only me."

"I'm not a possession, Mercedes!" Logan tells her. "You don't own me."

"You know you prefer me over _that_." Mercedes says, glancing at Tori.

"Hey!" Tori says, offended. At that moment, sirens are heard outside and everyone looks around in fear. Police bursts through the front door and point their guns at Mercedes. The victims of her rage look around for the other girls, but they have disappeared.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	30. Troubled

"Well, at least Mercedes is probably getting some jail time." Cat says, snuggling up to James.

"Yeah, she's going to jail because she tried to kill us!" Carlos responds.

Tori cringes at the word "kill." Mercedes tried to kill them. She pointed a gun at them and threatened their lives. She knew that Mercedes was insane, but this was just too much. Messing with them at all was bad, but threatening them with a gun? Tori just doesn't understand why Mercedes did that. Did she really want Logan that badly? Why couldn't she just let him go and find another guy? Did she really need Logan? He's Tori's guy and Mercedes should have accepted that instead of going all psycho on them. Tori wonders if Mercedes realizes that her whole life is gonna change now. After pulling something like she pulled tonight, her life will never be the same. Even when she gets out of prison, she's gonna have to live with her decision for the rest of her life.

She rests her head on his shoulder and intertwines their fingers. She can tell that he's pretty shaken up about the incident. He hasn't spoken at all since they arrived at the police station. For someone like him, such an experience is very traumatizing. It's even worse because he's the reason Mercedes went crazy. She was obsessed with him and that obsession made her go to desperate measures. He probably blames himself, but he should know that it's not his fault. He can't help that Mercedes made such a decision.

Their parents brought them a new change of clothes. They were all dressed in their party clothes before and their parents thought they would want something comfortable to wear. Mama Knight brought a pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt, and a black pull over hat for Logan, but the other guys just went for a T shirt and jeans. Tori's mom brought her a pair of denim shorts, a pink tank top, and a white cardigan. So they're pretty comfortable as far as their clothing goes, but they're pretty messed up emotionally.

"I love you." She murmurs softly, kissing his cheek. Logan sighs and rests his head against hers, a frown on his face. She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around him, watching him with concern. What can she do to make him feel better? She knows that this experience probably scared him, but she hopes that it didn't affect him too much. She enjoys seeing her sweet and happy Logan.

"Love you too." Logan murmurs quietly.

Meanwhile, Ryleigh is pacing in the police station hallway, while everyone else just watches her. She knows that Logan was messed up on some stupid truth serum, but she still can't get what he said out of her mind. He said that Kendall still loves her. Does he really? Because he's the one that dumped her because she got a little jealous of Jo. It doesn't make sense for him to miss her because if he really cared, he wouldn't have dumped her in the first place. She was only jealous because he was spending so much time with her and Ryleigh just wanted to protect their relationship.

"Could you stop pacing?" Kendall asks impatiently.

"Shut up." Ryleigh retorts. She stops for a moment, then she walks toward the exit. She walks out the door and groans when she hears footsteps behind her. She suddenly feels someone grabbing her wrist and she roughly turns to look at Kendall. Why is he following her?

"What?" She asks him.

"Look, Logan was right." Kendall tells her. "I still love you."

"Yeah? Well, you should have thought about that before you broke up with me." Ryleigh says as she continues walking.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kendall finally snaps. "I want to make things right between us, but your stubborn brain won't allow you to see that? Why can't you just realize that you were just as wrong as I was? I may have been spending more time with Jo and maybe some of my old feelings had returned, but it was only temporary! But you were too jealous! Ryleigh, you're not perfect! Sometimes you mess up too, you know that?"

By now, they have attracted a small group of paparazzi. However, they don't pay attention to the group. They just keep going at it.

"Yeah, I know! But I also know that you're a jerk! Seriously, Kendall! You think that just because you're the leader of Big Time Rush, you can just boss everyone around and make all the decisions!"

"That is not true and you know it." Kendall says coldly.

"It's totally true!" Ryleigh yells. "You're a control freak!"

"Not as much as you!"

"Oh really?" Ryleigh says coolly. "My gosh, Kendall Knight! You are the biggest jerk I have ever met! And you know what? I'm done! I am done fighting with you, okay? I'm tired of being in the same room with you, only to end up having a stupid argument! From now on, whenever we have to be together, I'm not gonna say anything to you. I'm just...I'm just through."

With that, she starts walking toward her parents car, where they are waiting for her. Kendall feels hurt by what she said, but he also feels annoyed with the paparazzi currently surrounding him. He needs to get back inside.

He turns around and starts walking toward the building, shaking his head. The paparazzi follow him all the way to the door and he feels only slightly better when he's back inside, away from the invasive photographers. He doesn't understand what happened between him and Ryleigh. One minute, they were a happy couple. Now they're an ex couple that can't stand to be in the same room together. He really does wanna get back together with her, but that's probably not gonna happen now. Ryleigh obviously wants nothing to do with him.

"You know, that cop is a real idiot." Jade says as she leaves the interrogation room.

"What did you say to him?" Beck groans.

"Nothing you need to know about." Jade says before sitting next to him.

"Hey, how long do you think Mercedes will be in prison?" James asks. He really wants to know! He hopes that it's a long time. After all, Mercedes did threaten them and she did fire some gunshots, although they didn't hurt anyone. Couldn't that be considered assault or attempted murder? She tried to kill them! James still can't believe it. He's kinda worried about what Griffin is gonna say. He'll either be really disappointed in Mercedes or really angry at BTR and VicTORious. James hopes that he won't be too upset with them.

"What happened?"

Oh no...

"Griffin!" Kendall gulps heavily, noticing Gustavo and Kelly standing behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" Kelly asks them.

"We're fine." Tori says, rubbing the back of Logan's neck.

"What did Mercedes do this time?" Griffin asks.

"She pulled out her gun and pointed it at us." Carlos says nervously. "She even fired a few shots, but they didn't hit us!"

"You know, out of all the stuff she has done over the years, this has gotta be the worst." Griffin says, disappointment in his eyes. They kinda feel bad for him. His daughter is a criminal now. No parent wants to find out that their child is a criminal. It must be an upsetting and hurtful thing to hear. All this time, he probably thought that Mercedes was just a little spoiled. He most likely had no idea that she was crazy.

"Come with me." Tori whispers to Logan, standing up. She reaches for his hand and gives everyone an apologetic look before leading Logan down the hallway. They walk around the corner until they are in an empty hall. They sit down with their backs against the wall and Tori snuggles against him, smiling when he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He buries his face in her hair and groans silently when a single tear slides down his cheek. They had a scary experience today and Logan isn't one of those people that can handle stuff like that.

More tears slide down his face and he hopes that Tori doesn't notice. She's already worried about him, but he'll have to talk if she sees him crying. He doesn't wanna talk about what happened today.

"Logie?"

Ugh, why?

"What's wrong?" Tori asks worriedly.

"Nothing." Logan says quietly, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Hey, something must be wrong." Tori says, giving him a hug. Logan lays down with his head on her lap and sniffles as Tori strokes his face with her hand.

"I guess today was just...scary." He finally admits. "I mean, we could have been killed."

"But we're okay." Tori reminds him, rubbing her thumb over his adorable dimples. They're even more noticeable when he actually smiles.

"I wonder who called the police." Logan says softly.

"Well, I sort of called them on speed dial, but I think a neighbor called them too because I never told them where we were." Tori says, gently pulling his cap off. She plays with his hair, staring at his face. "Your hair is so...fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Logan laughs.

"It's just...It's soft, okay?"

Logan chuckles as he sits up in front of her, leaning over to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

* * *

**You'll find out about what happens to Mercedes soon:)**

**Review! :D**


	31. Graduated

This is it. It's graduation time at Hollywood Arts. The Hollywood Arts Class Of 2012 is standing right outside the Black Box theatre, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The students are all dressed up in their caps and gowns, prepared to enter the next chapter of their lives. Tori is feeling especially emotional. She can remember when she was a sophomore and Trina drank that Chinese herb drink. It made her tongue swell up and Tori had to replace her in the Hollywood Arts Showcase. Everyone loved her performance and she got accepted to Hollywood Arts. She remembers all the memories she made. Now she's graduating and she'll be getting married in less than two months. She's trying so hard not to cry right now.

Cat is excited. A lot of people didn't think she would ever make it to graduation, but she did it. She plans on continuing her music career with VicTORious and she also plans on moving into the Palm Woods with James. She's a little nervous, though. She knows that graduating from high school means entering the "adult world." It's exciting, but it's also scary. However, she's not too worried. She made it and that's all that matters. She proved that she is smart enough to make it past high school. She's eager to experience all the adventures that are sure to come.

Jade supposes that she's happy about graduating. She and Beck have decided to buy an apartment together, not to mention that she finally has her dream career. More than a year ago, VicTORious was signed to Rocque Records by Gustavo Rocque. Now they're working on their second album and they're going on tour after Tori and Logan get married. Everything is going really well, despite what happened with Mercedes. Unfortunately, her "friends" were never caught, so they're also graduating today. That irritates Jade very much. Kiana was probably manipulated, so she should get off the hook. But Sara and Melanie should be thrown in jail with Mercedes.

"You ready?" Andre asks them.

"Yeah." Ryleigh says, speaking for the whole group. But she's not feeling quite as happy as her friends. Sure, she's thrilled to be graduating, but there's one thing missing from her life. She and Kendall have become like strangers since their argument outside the police station. They don't talk to each other unless they absolutely have to and they barely even look at each other.

"Let's do this." Tori says, hugging Andre. The graduating class lines separates into two parallel lines and the doors to the theatre open.

_"You still plan on taking Tori to Santa Monica for the weekend?" James asks Logan._

"Yeah." Logan nods. "We'll go to the graduation for the first hour, then we're gonna leave."

"Have you decided on the honeymoon location?" James asks.

"Hawaii." Logan smiles.

Camille is sitting right behind them and she feels saddened when she hears them talk about Logan and Tori's plans. She really is trying to be happy for Logan, but it's pretty hard. She's not gonna go crazy like Mercedes and try to force him to be with her, though. She may wish that he were still hers, but she wants him to be happy. If Tori makes him happy, then Camille will accept that. She sees the way he and Tori look at each other. They look so in love and so happy. Camille supposes that it's time to let Logan go.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Hollywood Arts graduation ceremony for the Class Of 2012!" Helen, the Hollywood Arts principal, announces. James focuses his attention on Cat, giving her a smile and a wave. He can tell that she's trying not to giggle and he has to avoid laughing himself. Mama Knight warned the boys to behave themselves, reminding them that they're grown men and should behave as such.

"Kendall, you should totally ask Ryleigh to dance at the party!" Carlos suggests, briefly forgetting the former couple's situation. Kendall only responds with an annoyed expression. Yeah, he refuses to acknowledge Ryleigh. If she really wants to be "done" with their relationship, then he doesn't care.

Ugh, he is such a liar.

**Two hours later**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Hollywood Arts Class of 2012!"

The graduates throw their caps up in their and the auditorium is filled with applause. Tori squeals as she hugs all of her friends, even Jade. They graduated! They are officially high school graduates! Now she can focus on her music and wedding plans without worrying about school! She and Logan are even gonna be moving into their new house next week. Obviously, there's a lot of exciting stuff coming up. The wedding is what Tori is most excited about. Back in November, she and Logan were worrying about whether or not anyone would allow them to get married, but they're getting married and everyone is okay with it! She couldn't be happier!

"Tori!" Shelby calls out. Tori smiles as she turns to look at her family. She walks over to them and they pull her into a group hug. Looking over her dad's shoulder, she can see Logan watching her. She smiles at him and her family lets her go. She walks over to him and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Instead of saying anything right away, they just share sweet kisses. She slowly pulls away, stroking his cheek.

"Ready to get to the party?" He asks her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm ready for the party," Tori nods. "But I'm really excited to spend the weekend in Santa Monica with you."

"The car is parked out front." Logan whispers, taking her hand. He waves to his future in laws before he and Tori start walking toward the theatre exit.

* * *

"This spicy tuna ball is really good." James says, looking at the ball of tuna. Tori and her mom made these! Seriously, he's gonna have to get them to make some more of these because they are unbelievable. He has eaten three so far and he's about to eat a fourth. Katie insists that he's gonna explode one of these days, but he has decided that she has no idea what she's talking about. What would a thirteen year old know about eating habits and exploding?

"I know, right?" Cat says, sipping from a glass of sweet tea. The Asphalt Cafe is filled tonight with both graduates and their families and friends. She and James are standing by the snack table, enjoying the delicious food. For a graduation ceremony, it was decided that plain food from the Grub Truck just wouldn't do. They got Nozu to cater the event. So far, the graduation party has been a huge success.

Kendall watches Ryleigh from only a few feet away. She looks gorgeous in a blue strapless knee length evening gown, her curly blonde hair cascading down her back. Kendall is considering what Carlos said before the ceremony and he's wondering if he _should _ask her to dance with him. He would love to ask her to be his girlfriend again as well, but he's not too sure about that. Anyway, he reluctantly starts walking toward her, hesitating before tapping her shoulder. She turns around, seemingly surprised to see him.

"Um, hey." She says awkwardly.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." Kendall asks, trying not to sound nervous.

"Sure." Ryleigh says with a soft smile, taking his hand. They start dancing along to "Used To" by Daughtry. The song fits them surprisingly well!

Before either of them can stop themselves, they both lean into a soft and gentle kiss.

"Why would you wear a helmet to a graduation ceremony?" Sara asks weirdly, looking at Carlos.

"Because it's hot!" Stephanie tells her, taking Carlos by the end and leading him toward the snack table.

Meanwhile, Logan and Tori are in a closet inside the school, enjoying some alone time together. They are using this opportunity to enjoy a makeout session, which they don't get to do very often. After all, they're always surrounded by people. Anyway, Tori is backed against the wall, Logan has one hand on her hip, his other hand is resting against the wall right above her head, and they're kissing passionately. Tori clutches the collar of his black blazer with one hand and her other hand is rested against his cheek.

"I love you." She whispers softly.

"I love you too." Logan whispers, his forehead touching hers.

"Ready to go?" Tori asks, kissing his cheek.

"Let's just tell your parents and our friends first." Logan says, giving her a hug.

* * *

"Why can't we cuddle?" Logan whines. It has been a couple hours since they arrived at the resort and they're just relaxing in their suite. Well, sort of. An hour ago, Gustavo called and told them that he wants them to a quick live chat for their fans. Normally, neither one of them minds that, but they were really hoping to avoid anything work related for the next two days. But they can't say no to Gustavo, so they have to do it. It's just a twenty minute chat where they'll talk about stuff and accept questions from their fans. It's really a lot of fun.

"Because Gustavo told us to do this." Tori says as they set up the camera. "Please behave, okay?"

"What if I don't want to?" Logan grins, winking. Tori rolls her eyes as she playfully ruffles his hair, turning the camera on. There should be a few people online right now because they posted a message about it on Scuttlebutter right after Gustavo told them. By the way, they did apologize for the short notice.

"Don't be a jerk." She warns before smiling at the camera. "Hey!"

"Sup." Logan says, grabbing a brownie out of the plastic bag that he's holding.

"Sooo...I graduated today!" Tori smiles. "From high school."

"Babe, they know how old you are." Logan chuckles. "I'm pretty sure they know what you graduated from."

"You're being a pain in the..." Tori starts to say, but Logan clears his throat. Slowly, she turns to look at the camera, remembering what they're suppose to be doing. "Never mind. Let's just take some questions."

**Song**

**Used To-Daughtry**

* * *

**Wow, this is the first double update I've done in a while:P **

**Review! :D**


	32. Move

"Smile!" Cat says as she snaps a picture of Tori and Logan. The guys and their friends are sleeping over at Logan and Tori's new house tonight. While everyone else is exploring the fairly large home, James and Cat are watching TV with Logan and Tori. Well, James is watching Tv, but Cat brought her camera and she's obsessed with taking pictures of...Well, everything. She started a scrapbook and she's making a page about Logan and Tori, so she needs some pictures of them. Anyway, she's gonna be moving into 2J soon since Mama Knight said that it's okay. Now that Logan no longer lives with them, there's an empty bed available. James can't wait until she finally moves in. It's be great to wake up and see her every single day.

"You've taken enough pictures already." Logan mumbles, hiding his face in Tori's shoulder. They are laying on the couch, Tori's back is against his chest, and his arm is wrapped around her. She is holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. He sighs softly and intertwines their fingers, lifting her hand so he can look at the diamond ring on her finger. He can't believe that they'll be married in less than two months. It's definitely gonna be the happiest day of his life, seeing Tori walk down the aisle in a wedding dress and hearing her say "I do." She's gonna be his wife and they're gonna spend the rest of their lives together. Logan is gonna get all emotional and cry or anything, but there's gonna be a lot of smiling.

"Logie is camera shy." Tori says, squeezing his hand. She turns her head slightly so she can at least try to see Logan, giving him a smile. He grins softly and kisses her cheek. Soon they are whispering to each other, flirting quietly. Cat continues snapping pictures of them, giggling to herself. She loves taking pictures! But she only takes pictures of appropriate things. Her brother likes to photograph things that are weird and/or disturbing. It's funny how she and her brother are complete opposites. Yeah, she's a little crazy, but she's not weird. Plus, she was able to get a normal boyfriend. Whenever her brother wants a girlfriend, he has to visit mental institutions, troubled girls homes, and homeless shelters.

"You know my brother went back to the mental hospital?" She tells them.

"We know." James says, hugging her waist. "You already told us."

"Oh."

Riiiing!

"Ugh, seriously?" Logan mutters, reaching for his phone on the end table. "Hello?"

Tori turns onto her other side so she is facing him, snuggling into his chest. He's wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and a leather vest with a pair of jeans. She bought the outfit for him when she was at the Grove the other day. She was shopping with her mom when she saw this outfit and thought about how cute it would look on him. She could seriously picture him wearing it in her mind. So her mom gave her some money to buy it and when she gave it to Logan, he loved it. She loves making her guy happy.

"Mom, what happened?" Logan asks worriedly. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Tori asks him. Logan looks at her while listening to his mom ramble. She's obviously crying and it's freaking Logan out. His mom never cries. She's one of the most happy and positive people that Logan knows.

"Is everything okay?" James asks in concern. He can see the shock on Logan's face and it's really starting to bother him. Something must really be wrong if Logan looks that freaked out. James has seen Logan shocked, angry, nervous, upset, and more, but he has never seen him look like this. James isn't even sure how to describe his expression. It's kind of like shock mixed with hurt. What could his mom be saying that's bothering him so much?

"I...I...I'm...Okay, bye." Logan says softly before hanging up.

"Baby, what happened?" Tori asks worriedly. "What did your mom say?"

"Just let me up." Logan says, his voice shaking. Tori frowns as she sits up, watching as Logan walks toward the stairs. She gives James and Cat an apologetic look before following her fiance up the stairs. When she arrives at the top of the stairs, she finds Logan pacing in the hallway. She jumps when he suddenly punches the wall. Okay, now she _knows _that something is wrong. Logan never gets this angry. Whatever his mom said must have really upset him. She hopes that it's nothing too serious, though.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, reaching for his hands.

"Someone broke into my mom's house and took all her money." Logan says, sounding very stressed out. "Her cash, credit cards, checkbook, everything. So she basically has nothing now. No way to pay for food, gas, or anything."

"She could come to LA and stay with us." Tori says, stroking his cheek. "We can get Gustavo to pay for her flight."

"You would be okay with that?" Logan asks softly.

"Anything for my future mother in law." Tori says, giving him a kiss. Logan smiles weakly and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She squeezes his waist, sighing softly. He plays with her hair, which has finally returned to it's natural color. She kept it blonde for quite a while, but she hasn't got around to coloring it again.

"I'm here for you, okay?" She says, looking at him. She smiles as he kisses her, her arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, can my cousin come to the wedding?" James asks, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Make sure your aunt keeps him on one of those child leashes." Logan warns him, laughing as Tori kisses his cheek.

"He's sixteen."

"But he's a troublemaker, remember?" Tori reminds him.

"Oh yeah." James says awkwardly before walking back down the stairs.

* * *

"And one daaaaaay..." Trina sings obnoxiously. Everyone flinches at the sound of her...horrible voice. The guys all wonder how she got into Hollywood Arts, but Tori says that it's because of her acting. She's a great actress, but a not so great singer. Trina and "social gatherings" do not mix because she always wants to "entertain" people and they end up leaving. It's a good thing that they're all friends here. They're all sitting in the backyard, enjoying the snacks that Mama Knight and Tori's mom made for the occasion. It's just a little housewarming party for the soon to be married couple. Nothing over the top. Just a small "party" with their best friends and their family.

"Trina, just stop." Kendall pleads, rubbing his temples. He's sitting right next to her, which means that he's suffering the most. Ugh, why does her voice have to be so terrible?

"You sure you're okay, man?" James asks, looking at Logan. Tori told them what happened with Logan's mom and they know that Logan is probably very stressed about the whole thing. But they talked to Gustavo and he said that he'll pay for Ms. Mitchell's flight to LA, not to mention that he's gonna send a limo to pick her up from the airport. Gustavo may be a little cranky sometimes, but he cares about his boys and will help them when they need it. James is glad that Gustavo decided to have a heart and help Logan out.

"Yeah." Logan says, sighing as Tori massages his shoulders.

"Really? Because your shoulders are really tense." Tori tells him, rubbing his biceps and shoulders.

"I'm fine." Logan insists, closing his eyes.

"Fox! Stay still!" Ryleigh groans as she chases the puppy around the yard. "Seriously?"

"Speaking of dogs, we got you guys a special wedding present." Mama Knight says, giving Tori a hug and kissing Logan's cheek.

She walks back inside and she's gone for about ten minutes before she returns to the backyard, but she's not alone this time. She's holding an adorable pomeranian puppy in her arms. It's the most precious little baby and Tori nearly cries when she sees it. She has always wanted a dog, but her parents never let her have one. But now that she and Logan are living on their own, they have more freedom.

"Logan, look!" She squeals as Mama Knight places the puppy in her arms.

"Aww, she's adorable." Logan says, rubbing the dog's head. It barks and licks Tori's cheek, already seeming to love it's new owners. "It's a girl, right?"

"Yep." Mama Knight tells them. "Tori's parents said that she has always wanted a dog, so Kendall, Katie, and I went to the nearest pet store and found this little girl."

"Does she have a name?" Tori asks as she hands their new puppy to Logan.

"Whatever you wanna name her." Kendall says, hugging his two friends.

"How about..." Logan says thoughtfully. "Okay, I have nothing."

"Princess?" Tori suggests. "She seriously reminds me of a Princess."

"Yeah," Logan agrees. "That sounds good."

"Aww, she's cute." Robbie says as he starts reaching out to the puppy. Suddenly, Princess barks at him and growls, making him pull his hand back. Rex chuckles in amusement and so does everyone else. Obviously, Princess and Robbie are getting off to a rough start. Of course, he could always use his animal manipulation power to make her like him.

"Just use your power on her." James suggests.

"We are not letting our Princess be manipulated!" Tori says, taking Princess back into her arms. "Come on, sweetie. Mommy is gonna get you some food."

"Mommy?" Carlos whispers.

"Um," Logan says awkwardly. "Yeah, I got nothing."

* * *

**This was mostly a happy/romantic chapter, but there was a brief moment of drama with Logan! In the next chapter, his mom will have already moved in and Tori will be going to her bachelorette party! Exciting:)**

**And I hope you all like Princess:) Since Tori and Logan are living on their own now, I thought that they should have their own pet:)**

**Review! :D**


	33. Bachelorette

"Honey, you need to rest." Joanna Mitchell tells her son. She has been living with Logan and Tori for almost a month and, sadly, the police haven't found the guy that stole her money. She's starting to worry about Logan. Right now, he's vaccuming the living room floor and although Joanna doesn't mind seeing her son clean up around here, he has been doing it nonstop all morning. It seems like he's been different since she moved in. He seems overly responsible and nurturing. He's always doing the household chores, even when Joanna insists on doing it herself. She knows that he feels bad about her being robbed, but she's the parent around her. Despite what happened, it's still her job to take care of him, not the other way around.

"Just let me finish, okay?" Logan says over the loud vaccum. Joanna shakes her head as she watches him, being able to tell that he's getting tired. Okay, that's it. She's not gonna watch him overwork himself. So she gets off the couch and walks over to the wall, unplugging the vaccum cleaner. She gives him a stern look and points to the couch, watching as he gives her a pleading look. She walks over to him and takes the vaccum away, sitting it against the wall. She wraps her arm around his waist and leads him over to the couch, forcing him to sit down.

"Just try to relax, okay?" She says, sitting next to him. "You look exhausted."

Logan looks at her, frowning as she kisses his cheek.

"Lay down." She tells him. He lays down with his head on her lap, closing his eyes. Joanna touches his cheek and stares at him, frowning at the dark circles under his eyes. The poor boy looks pretty worn out, which is exactly why she wants him to rest. He needs to forget about her problems and think about himself for once. That's the thing about Logan. He's smart, responsible, caring, and Joanna is so proud of him, but sometimes he's a little too responsible and a little too caring. He focuses to much on everyone else when he really should start thinking about himself a little bit.

"You're getting married next month." She says, stroking his cheek. "You need to stay healthy."

"Mom, I'm fine." Logan insists.

"Baby, you should see yourself." Joanna tells him, running her fingers through his hair. "Even Tori told me that she's worried about you. Logan, you are a very sweet person and I love that you enjoy taking care of your loved ones, but you're forgetting about yourself. You're wearing yourself down, you know that? I wish you would just make some time for yourself."

"I don't think you understand." Logan tells her as he sits up. "You need me, okay? Some jerk took all your money and left you with nothing, which means that you can't afford to take care of yourself."

"Hey, look at me." Joanna says sternly, grabbing his face. "You don't have to do everything for me. They took my money, but they didn't hurt me. So that means that I can still cook and clean and do everything I use to. I just can't afford to buy my own groceries or pay the bills. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I don't need to be completely dependent on you."

"Mom-"

"I'm serious, Logan." Joanna says, kissing his forehead. "Please relax."

Logan sighs as he rests his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. He sighs softly as Joanna wraps her arms around him, just like she use to do before he moved to LA. He knows that what she said is right. He has been pushing himself too hard, but only because he wants to make sure that his mom is okay. The robbery really stressed her out and Logan has been trying to make her feel better by taking care of all her responsibilities, such as cooking and cleaning. Of course, she, Tori, Mama Knight, and even his friends have told him to stop.

"Can I ask you something?" He says softly.

"What is it, baby?" Joanna says, rubbing his back.

"When I first told you that Tori and I were engaged, why did you sound like you weren't happy for us?"

"Sweetie, I was happy for you." Joanna tells him. "It's just that...I guess I was a little worried. I went through a lot when your dad left and I don't wanna see you get hurt like I did. The last thing I want is to see you get your heart broken. But you know what? I'm not worried anymore. I can tell that Tori loves you more than anything. That's all I want, baby. I want you to be with someone that loves you and will take care of you and treat you like you deserve to be treated. You deserve only the best."

"I love you, mama." Logan says softly.

"I love you too, Logie."

* * *

"One more month." Jo says happily, linking her arm through Tori's.

"One more month." Tori repeats with a smile. In just four weeks, she will be marrying Logan. Then they'll be going on a week long honeymoon to Hawaii where they can celebrate their marriage. She has to admit that she's pretty nervous, but more excited than anything. As the wedding gets closer, she finds herself thinking about it more and more. She's dying to walk to the aisle and exchange vows with her guy. She wants to officially become Mrs. Tori Mitchell, wife of Logan Mitchell.

They're going to Gorilla for her bachelorette party. It's gonna be a girls night out for the bride to be, her maid of honor, and her bridesmaids. Their parents warned them not to drink alcohol, though. You know, since they're all underaged. They're just gonna have some good, sober fun. They don't need alcohol to have fun. Besides, Tori doesn't wanna be reminded of her and Logan's brief breakup that Mercedes caused. Thank goodness that the girl is in jail now. By the way, her court date will be happening shortly after the wedding and their honeymoon. She hopes that Logan can handle it. He was pretty shaken up after the confrontation.

"I hope the paparazzi don't notice us." Ryleigh says, slipping a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. They just finished eating at BF Wangs, which is right around the corner. To disguise themselves, they're wearing hoodies and sunglasses. They don't really feel like dealing with annoying photographers right now. They just wanna go out and have a little fun, you know? Without anyone harassing them.

"One time, I was at this store with my brother and some paparazzi were bothering me, so my brother punched one of them in the face." Cat says as they approach the club.

"You know, I'm not usually scared of anything, but this is just wrong." Lucy says as they enter the Gorilla club.

"Jo, I dare you to take on that Gorilla." Camille says, pointing to the guy in the Gorilla suit. Tori got injured the last time she did this. Basically, the person gets into the fenced up area with the Gorilla and must get past him, get the banana hanging on the wall, and get past him again in order to win. Tori highly suggests that Jo avoids it unless she wants to be out of work for the next six weeks or longer. It's not meant for good, sweet girls like Jo. Of course, some can handle this stuff. Cat rode the mechanical bunny and she didn't get thrown off.

"Woo hoo!" Someone shouts.

"That sounded like James." Stephanie says, looking around. Sure enough, James runs up to them. Oh no...James isn't a weakling at all, but even someone like him has no business at the Gorilla club. He'll get himself into all kind of trouble in a place like this. When you first come to the Gorilla club, you are asked to sign an agreement that states that you can't sue the place if you end up hurt or...dead. Well, the exact opposite might happen with James. He won't sue them. No, the Gorilla club may end up suing him if he's allowed to come here without supervision.

"Hey, you know they've got a new challenge?" Carlos says as he runs over to them.

"Guys, this my bachelorette party!" Tori whines. "You're not suppose to be here!"

"What's the challenge?" Jade asks.

"Karaoke." James tells them. "But here's the catch. You have to sing and dance for the crowd while making it through as many challenges as possible."

"Let's do it." Ryleigh tells them.

"Are you insane?" Camille asks her.

"If I was normal, would I be taking special medication?" Ryleigh laughs before walking toward the DJ.

"She's on special medication?" Shelby whispers as they follow their blonde friend.

"What would you ladies like to sing?" The DJ asks them.

"Um..." Ryleigh says, flipping through the song book. "This one."

They all grab a microphone and wait for the song to begin.

**_("Masquerade" by Ashley Tisdale)_**

And that's when they begin the actual challenge. Cat and Ryleigh go after the danger swinging balls and continue singing while trying to avoid getting hit. Surprisingly, they're succeeding. The crowd already seems impressed by the group. What a relief. They wouldn't want to embarass themselves by getting hit and knocked over by large metal balls.

Meanwhile, Tori and Jade get in the small arena with the gorilla and avoid getting caught as they try to make it over to the stacked bales of hay. This is fun! Dangerous but fun.

**("Masquerade" continues)**

"Would you mind if I said that Cat is really hot?" Carlos asks.

"Yes, Carlos, I would." James says, glaring at him.

"Hey, boys!"

Oh no, that voice sounds awfully familiar. When James and Carlos turn around, Sara is looking at them with a smug smile. As much as they love hot girls, this is one girl that they don't like at all. She was with Mercedes when the girl attacked them, but she didn't do anything. And when the police showed up, all she could do is run. Now they hate her even more than they did before.

"What are you doing here?" James asks coldly.

"I'm here to participate in some fun activities." Sara says as she signs the usual agreement that all visitors are suppose to sign. "Such as crashing Tori Vega's bachelorette party."

The two boys watch in horror as Sara walks over to the DJ, taking a microphone off the table. She begins singing the song's third verse.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Jade shouts, shrieking when the Gorilla tackles her and Tori to the ground. Ryleigh and Cat also look at Sara in shock, too distracted to remember the metal balls. They both end up getting it and falling face first into a puddle of mud. Trina, Shelby, Jo, Stephanie, Lucy, and Camille look at both sets of girls before awkwardly looking at the floor.

"We'll take them to the hospital!" Stephanie tells the shocked crowd as she and the uninjured girls go to help their friends.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Jade shrieks as she sits up, groaning when the pain hits. "I'll kill her after I get checked out! Watch your back, Thompson! I'm coming for you! Do you hear me? I am coming for you!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Sara says before leaving the building.

* * *

Tori groans as she stumbles into her house three hours later, holding an ice pack to her head. When Logan sees her, his eyes widen with horror.

"What happened?" He asks her.

"We were performing this new challenge, Sara showed up and distracted us, and we got hurt." Tori groans, collapsing onto the couch.

"Who is this girl?" Joanna asks her.

"She's a girl that goes to our girl, she's a huge fan of Logan's, and she hates me." Tori says, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan shakes his head as he holds her hand, becoming really irritated. What is wrong with Sara? This was suppose to be a fun night for Tori to enjoy with her best friends. She is just as sick as Mercedes and really should be in jail too. Logan doesn't even know why she and Mercedes are so obsessed with him. He's the nerd of Big Time Rush and he thought that popular rich girls would be more into guys like James.

"So she crashed your bachelorette party just because she's into Logan?" Joanna asks, playing with her son's hair.

"Yep." Tori sighs, flinching at the pain in her head and other parts of her body.

"I'll get you another ice pack." Logan says, kissing her cheek. He starts to get up and walk to the kitchen, but Joanna quickly stops him. She gives him a warning look and he reluctantly sits back down, allowing his mom to get the ice pack herself. A few minutes later, she returns to the living room and hands an ice pack to Tori, who holds it against her head.

It's a good thing that she's so happy about the wedding. If it weren't for the excitement of getting married, she would be _really _wazzed off.

**Song**

**Masquerade-Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

**Another double update! :D**

**I've also decided to do a Logan/Tori spinoff:) It's gonna take place during their honeymoon! Sadly, their honeymoon goes horribly wrong;P There will be a lot of surprises:) Some good, some bad, some disturbing;P **

**Review! :D**


	34. Wedding

Tori can't believe that she's getting married tomorrow. It seems like it was just yesterday when she and Logan met for the first time and now they're going to be walking down the aisle. Her dress is hanging on the door of their suite and it is a perfect reminder of the big day. It's such a beautiful dress and Tori can't wait to put it on. She wonders what those first few moments of marriage feel like. This morning, her mom was telling her how wonderful it is, but she wants to experience it for herself. All she really knows is that she's looking forward to it. She brought this adorable notebook with her and Mrs. Mitchell is written all over it. She's gonna be Mrs. Tori Mitchell.

"Hey, I took Princess out to the bathroom." Shelby says, carrying the small dog into the suite. The puppy barks as she runs over to Tori, pawing at her owner's leg. Tori giggles as she picks Princess up, hugging her little girl close. Since Princess became a part of the Mitchell family, she has pretty much become Tori's baby. Tori adores the small puppy and so does Logan. She loves her owners too. By the way, Tori has been thinking of something. She has been thinking about children. They're still young, but Tori wouldn't mind having a baby in a couple years. She thinks that she and Logan would be great parents. They both love children and she would love to have a baby of her own.

"Pre wedding jitters?" Trina asks as she leaves the restroom.

"No!" Tori says, rubbing Princess's head. "I'm just thinking."

Trina looks at a picture of Logan and Tori sitting on the end table. She can't believe that her little sister is getting married. Trina knows that she hasn't always been the perfect sister, but she cares about Tori. She has missed Tori since she moved out. However, Trina is happy that Tori has found someone that cares about her. She and Logan are obviously happy together and now they're getting married. Of course, Trina is sad to see her sister growing up so fast. But there's always Shelby to boss around, but she can't really do that because Shelby is a professional fighter and could kick her butt.

"Hey, we need to get to bed." Ryleigh tells them. "We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Get some sleep." Shelby tells her.

"Okay." Tori says as she takes Princess over to the pink doggy bed. The puppy barks before laying down and curling into a fluffy ball, falling asleep. With that, Tori returns to her bed and lays down, closing her eyes as Shelby turns the lights off.

* * *

"Mom, how do I put this thing on?" Logan asks, struggling with the small black bowtie. It's the day of the wedding and Logan is having a hard time getting dressed. He's got the tuxedo on, but he cannot seem to get this bowtie to cooperate. Gosh, he's getting married in an hour! He cannot afford any wardrobe malfunctions. Normally, he could figure this thing out by himself, but he's too nervous to concentrate. That's why his mom insisted on staying with the guys at Logan and Tori's house, instead of staying in the suite with the girls. She must know how nervous Logan gets and want to make sure that his anxiety doesn't cause him to look like a mess at the wedding.

"I've got it." She says as he lowers his arms. He stands still as Joanna messes with the bowtie, adjusting it until her son is wearing it properly. She smiles as she kisses his cheek, her eyes filling with tears. This is it. Her baby boy is growing up. He's gonna be married at only nineteen years old. She knows that Tori loves him, but sometimes she still worries about him getting his heartbroken.

"You're gonna be a wonderful husband." She tells him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks." Logan murmurs, returning the hug.

"You know, you should have cheerleaders at the reception." James tells them.

"Dude, there are not gonna be any cheerleaders." Kendall says, dragging the boy out of Logan and Tori's bedroom. Logan takes a deep breath as he stands in front of the mirror. He can't wait to see Tori and say "I do." He can't wait to go to the reception and introduce Tori to his family as Mrs. Mitchell. He can't wait to experience their first kiss as husband and wife. This has gotta be the craziest, most perfect day of his life. He has never been this happy before. Yeah, he's a little nervous, but he feels happiness more than any other emotion.

"You know what?" Joanna tells him, rubbing his back. "I'm really proud of you."

"Hey, it's time to go!" Beck says, peeking into the room.

"Let's go, sweetie." Joanna says, taking Logan's hand and leading him out of the room.

**An hour later**

"Still freaking out?" Sinjin asks awkwardly.

"No." Logan lies, looking around the guests. The Palm Woods park looks absolutely beautiful tonight. Whenever Logan looks at the white arch that has been set up at the start of the aisle. For extra decoration, some red roses have been strung together and placed on it. But Logan just wants to get the wedding started. The sooner they can get started, the better he'll feel.

"You're lying." Sinjin tells him.

"Sinjin, you're suppose to be in your seat." Logan whispers.

"I know." Sinjin says, returning to his seat. Logan resists the urge to roll his eyes, holding back a squeak as the officiant walks over to them. He hides his nerves as the Bridal March begins playing and Katie and Tyler begin walking down the aisle. They're the flower boy and ring bearer. At first, Katie was annoyed that she's thirteen and still a flower girl in the wedding, since the thought that the flower girl is always some tiny elementary school aged girl. However, she finally decided that she was grateful that they invited her to participate in the ceremony.

He feels relieved when he sees the groomsmen escorting the bridesmaids down the aisle. He wasn't too crazy about being up here all alone. He needs someone to calm his nerves.

Finally, they are all in position and Logan feels Kendall patting his shoulder. He gives his best man a smile before looking straight ahead. He listens closely as the officiant says the words that they've all been waiting to hear, "all rise for the bride." The audience stands up and turns around just as Tori and her father appear. Oh my gosh, now Logan wants to cry. Tori looks so beautiful. He knew that she would look gorgeous, but he never thought about just how amazing she would look. She looks like a princess. She's _his _princess.

Mama Knight, Joanna, and Charlotte are all a blubbering mess. Ah, moms are so emotional.

Finally, Tori arrives at the altar with her dad, giving Logan a tearful smile.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Victor says before letting go of Tori's hand.

Tori smiles Logan takes her hand, intertwining their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder. She feels him resting his head against hers and she listens closely as the officiant recites a prayer, snuggling close to Logan. Could she possibly be any happier than she feels right now?

"I love you." Logan whispers.

"I love you too." Tori says softly, looking at him.

As the ceremony continues, Logan and Tori become even happier. Soon they'll be hearing the officiant present them as Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. They just finished and now the officiant is saying the closing prayer. Then they'll say "I do" and officially be husband and wife.

Finally, he finishes the prayer and they face each other.

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant says. "You may kiss the bride."

The audience erupts in applause as the newlyweds kiss. Tori wraps her arms around Logan's neck and they both smile into the kiss, then they pull away for a brief moment before kissing once again. Suddenly, they are caught in a group hug with their friends, still holding onto each other. Even though they are squeezed in between their friends, they manage to share another kiss. Yep, this is officially the best day ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Tori Mitchell!"

And that's what they've been waiting to hear.

* * *

**_(Cat, Jade, Ryleigh, and Andre sing "Real Life Fairytale" by Plumb)_**

"Dude, are you crying?" Carlos asks, noticing that James is subtly trying to wipe his eyes.

"No!" James lies, sniffling heavily.

"You're getting emotional, aren't you?" Kendall asks him, laughing when James walks away.

"Who wrote that song?" Logan asks, his arms holding Tori in a loving hug.

"Jade, Ryleigh, Cat, Andre, and myself." Tori says, squeezing his waist. She places a gentle kiss on his jaw, smiling at him. They both lean in for a kiss, their smiles widening. Tori slowly pulls away, looking into his eyes. She doesn't expect it when Logan suddenly kisses her cheek and she giggles softly, giving him a tight hug. She squeals as he lifts her into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. She holds on tight, praying that he won't drop her. He wouldn't do it on purpose, but accidents happen!

"Babe, are you trying to kill me?" She asks him.

"Hey, I just wanted to hold you." Logan grins as he carries her over to their table, sitting down. He smiles flirtatiously as he places his hand on her cheek, pulliing her back into a kiss. He tries to deepen their kiss, but she quickly pulls away. She knows that he's ready for a serious makeout session, but they can't do that in front of their guests. It wouldn't be appropriate.

"Later." She whispers in his ear.

"Hey, Tori!" Trina calls out. "Ready to throw your bouquet?"

"Yay!" Cat squeals as the song ends, rushing off the stage. Tori laughs and kisses Logan's cheek before following Trina to the dance floor, where she is handed an extra bouquet. They got an extra one for her to throw, so she could keep the real bouquet.

She turns around and closes her eyes, tossing the bouquet. All the girls rush to catch the bouquet of red and white roses, but only one person manages to actually get it. To everyone's surprise, Cat is that person. She squeals as she runs up to Tori, hugging her friend. Tori gladly returns the hug, smiling as her husband walks over to them, reaching for Tori's hand. He gives Cat a quick hug before looking at Tori, giving her another kiss.

Kendall, James, and Carlos watch their friend and his new wife with pride.

"You know, I think he's gonna be just fine." Kendall tells James and Carlos.

"You really think so?" James asks him.

"Yeah," Kendall nods. "I really do."

**Song**

**Real Life Fairytale-Plumb**

* * *

**And that is the end of this story! But the series isn't over yet! Like I said in the last chapter, Logan and Tori are getting their own spinoff story! Let's just say that their honeymoon doesn't turn out like they planned;P It's gonna be funny, romantic, and action packed! **

**Review! I would love to get 100:D**


End file.
